


New York, New York

by Winkstine5



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: 1920s AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, Mobsters, Nellis, Slow Burn, the slowest burn imaginable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkstine5/pseuds/Winkstine5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the prosperous and exciting era of the Roaring Twenties, a southern mechanic find himself in the midst of the glitz and glamour overwhelming New York City- as well as involved with the notorious gangs that dwell behind the scenes of the prosperity. A Nellis-centric 1920s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this idea has been trekking around in my thoughts for a good long while now and I've actually decided to run with it. I love all sorts of AUs (especially historical) and the setting and themes that come with the Roaring Twenties just made this way too good to pass up. 
> 
> Considering this IS based on 1920s America, I'm going to let you all know right now that there will be:
> 
> \- Racism/Discrimination/Segregation/Ethnic Slurs  
> \- Sexism  
> \- Drug abuse  
> \- Alcoholism  
> \- Gang violence (everything you'd associate with the Mob)
> 
> Probably a few other things that I can't name right off the top of my head. I also want to apologise in advance if any of this sounds muddled or incoherent- English is not my first language and I often have problems with it. If there's anything that's not entirely "1920s America", please do not hesitate to let me know! My knowledge on the subject is fairly limited and I'd hate to mess up the era with false facts. Regardless, hope you enjoy!

Bright oranges, pinks and yellows painted the evening sky as the sun completed its daily routine of slipping beneath the horizon ever so elegantly. The country side was as peaceful as can be, folks settling in for the evening after a long day at work to be with their loved ones. The chirping of birds faded and was replaced with the steady, careful noises of insects coming out for their nightly runs. All was serene.

 

That was until a loud clanking of a metal fork against a porcelain plate disrupted the peace.

 

A young man sitting across from his mother at their wooden dinner table lowered his gaze to the meal on his plate, feeling her hard stare on him. Dolly Nolan stared at her son with a serious gaze, her entire expression contorted in confusion and utter disbelief. The tension in the air was suffocating; neither of them saying anything for what could have very well been an eternity.

 

“...  _North_? You want to go North?”

 

The mother finally spoke up, putting the palms of her gentle hands flat against the wooden surface of the table, leaning forward in the slightest to try and look at her son’s face. He kept his face down, nervously moving a vegetable around his dinner plate and not replying. Dolly pursed her lips before sighing and shaking her head, dirty blonde curls bouncing with the movement.

 

“Ellis, honey... Why would you want to go up North- what’s wrong with here? What’s wrong with _home_?”

 

Ellis shifted his gaze up from his plate to meet a matching set of blue eyes, tonguing the inside of his cheek in momentary fit of nervousness. He knew it was bad idea to tell his mother about his desire to go North. He had confided in his best friends days before and they all told him that telling his mama was what he _had_ to do. So he was doing just that and turns out his friends weren’t all that great at advice giving.

 

“Nothin’s wrong with home, Ma, honest. ‘s just I got to thinkin’- ‘bout New York a lot lately. I mean s’all in the papers and I hear people talkin’ ‘bout it all day at work. Hell, it’s even Keith got worked up ‘bout it. So I got lookin’ into it and the more I learned the more I wanted to just up and see-“

 

“You shouldn’t listen to what Keith’s got to say ‘bout New York, El, boy’s got a screw loose.” Dolly cut him off curtly, arms folded across her chest. Ellis mustered up a smile for his mother and a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I know Ma, but that’s not why I wanna go! I mean, sure, Keith _did_ push me a bit to look into it some more n’ stuff, but this is all my decision. Honest, Ma.” Ellis’ gaze was pleading, trying to work that puppy dog face that he knew his mother had a hard time saying no to.

 

Dolly shook her head, bringing her hands up to rub her temples with her finger tips, the action slightly skewing the handkerchief she used to keep her hair swept back. She huffed as she stood up, picking up her plate and walking a few paces away from the dining table into the kitchen to set her plate down on the nearest counter. Ellis looked at his mother’s back for a moment before Dolly turned around, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms as she looked at her son seriously.

 

“... Aw, c’mon ma, no need to be sore with me.” Ellis started as he stood up, Dolly not batting a lash.

 

“I know it’s sudden n’ all, but this is what I really wanna do- what I’ve been wantin’ to do! There’s so much possibility in the North, Ma, what with all them companies. I bet’chuu that they need a good mechanic often to fix all that machinery they got- not to mention all them cars up North.” The youth explained, walking until he was in front of his mother. Ellis paused for a moment, his mother’s gaze unchanged. He averted his eyes down before continuing.

 

“I just really wanna be part of all’a that, Ma...”

 

Dolly closed her brilliant blue eyes and let out a sigh, bringing one hand up to her forehead. She slowly shook her head, a crease of worry between her brows. She didn’t say anything for a brief moment before sighing again, louder and almost irritated in nature.

 

“Yer so much like yer father an’ you don’t even know it.” She stated with a bit of a grimace, shaking her head slowly as she massaged her forehead with careful fingertips. Ellis stayed quiet then, chewing nervously on his lower lip as he watched for some kind of sign, an answer even.

 

After a few beats of silence, Dolly lowered her hand and opened her eyes, turning her gaze to her son. The corners of her mouth twitched in the slightest before a small smile graced her lips, the tension on her face still evident despite the forced smile.

 

“... I get it, El, I get it. The glitz and glamour goin’ on up North can only be ignored for so long-“

 

“Ma, that’s not why-“

 

“ _But_ ,” Dolly stressed, cutting her son off as he had did her. “I understand that’chuu got yer reasons. And I’ll respect that, honey. Yer an ambitious boy, just like your Pa was.” A sad smile came across her lips briefly before she brought her hands up Ellis’ face, holding his head in her palms as she made him look at her, two matching pairs of blue eyes meeting.

 

“Yer old enough to know what’chuu want, El, and if New York is yer dream... Then I’ll respect it. I’m not sayin’ that I support’chuu runnin’ off to that huge city... But I will respect that yer a grown boy now and that’chuu y’know what’chuu want. I _really_ don’t want ya to go up to New York but if that’s truly what you want El...” Dolly reasoned, a smile spreading across her son’s face as he nodded. She rolled her eyes and matched the smile, pecking a kiss on his forehead and letting him go to push him back to face the table.

 

“Now, do me a favour and finish yer damn dinner, yeah?” The mother mused, turning back to the counter so she could put her plate in the sink with the rest of the dinner dishes. Ellis shot his mother a grin, walking back over to the table to sit down and finish eating.

 

Just as he sat, the front door just behind him was shoved open, heavy footsteps making more than enough noise to disturb the peace echoing all through the house. Ellis looked over his shoulder mid-bite, a familiar face greeting him with a grin.

 

“Hoo-whee, just in time fer dinner too! Thank God, I thought I was gonna be there all night.” Keith mused as he strolled in, Dolly looking over her shoulder to offer a kind smile to other man.

 

“Evenin’, Keith. There’s warm rolls in the oven and everythin’ else is on the table.”

 

“Thank ya, Mrs. Nolan, yer an angel.” Keith said wistfully, going over to plant a kiss on her cheek in greeting before going right ahead and fixing himself a plate. Ellis’ grin didn’t falter, snatching the warm roll from Keith’s plate when the man set it on the table. Keith went to reach for it, only to have Ellis practically stuff it in his mouth and grin at his friend in reponse. With a ridiculous pout, Keith got another roll before settling down at the table and wasting no time stuffing his face.

 

“Did El tell’ya ‘bout his plans already?” Keith asked with his mouth partially full. Dolly poured him a drink, going over and setting it on the table in front of the man, giving a tight lipped smile.

 

“He sure did, not long before you showed up. Don’t tell me that yer wantin’ to go on up to New York too?” She insinuated, crossing her arms and narrowing her pretty blue eyes skeptically. Keith held up a hand  in defense as he chewed before responding.

 

“Nah, it’s not mah place. I’m just helpin’ the sucker prepare and all that shi- stuff.” Keith corrected himself with a firm nod, getting a punch in the shoulder from Ellis. Dolly smiled and shook her head, going and pouring herself a drink before taking her place at the table with her two favourite boys.

 

Keith had been grand to them since Ellis’ father passed in the Great War back in 1913. Ellis had been only 13 at the time; Keith being almost seven years older than him was already a working man. He took it upon himself to care for the Nolan’s after Dolly’s husband had passed, helping them so much so that Dolly didn’t even know how to begin to repay him. He was a ray of sunshine in a dark time and he certainly helped Ellis to become the bright, exuberant boy he was now- as well as aiding Dolly through such a difficult time.

 

Dolly was entirely caught up in her thoughts, Ellis and Keith’s vivid discussion becoming comforting white noise as per usual. Her reminiscing did little to take her mind off of the issue at hand. Ellis didn’t give her a solid enough reason for departing and she wasn’t sure she could handle having her baby boy living that far away from her. So many things could go wrong...

 

“What are you doin’ for funds?” Dolly blurted out suddenly, interrupting Keith- who just shut his mouth and turned back to his food to let Ellis deal with his mother. Ellis looked at her, blinking for a moment before smiling.

 

“I’ve been savin’ up for a long time now. Saved up a whole $12.” Ellis said proudly, seeing his mother’s worry dissipate into surprise. He figured she didn’t think he’d been planning on this for a long while, but he had been. Oh, boy had he been.

 

“It’s enough to get me started. Jim- y’know Jersey Jim from the down the street?- yeah, he was tellin’ me ‘bout how he knows a few things ‘bout New York and wouldn’t mind comin’ up with me and showin’ me the ropes before lettin’ me free. At least until I get a job.” Ellis explained, trying to ease his mother’s worry in vain.

 

“Yeah, like today he was tellin’ me he knows some folks up in New York that I can stay with- real nice people too! ‘Parently they would know how to get me a job workin’ with machinery and stuff. Jersey Jim knows _everythin’_ ‘bout New York. I reckon I’d be just fine with him helpin’ me out for a week or so.” The youth finished, seeing a bit of the tension leave Dolly’s body language as she sat up and finished off her drink.

 

“We’ll see.” She stressed before standing up, heading over to the kitchen sink to wash the temporarily abandoned dinner dishes.

 

“Ho- wait Mrs. Nolan, I’ll take care of them dishes.” Keith said quickly, raising his hand as if the action would get her attention. Dolly looked over at him, raising her eyebrows before smiling, hands on her hips.

 

“Well aren’t ‘chuu a dear... Alright, Keith, thank ya. I’m gonna head up to bed then, boys, you hold down the fort from here.” The mother said as she untied her apron from around her waist and hung it up, smoothing over the front of her light blue dress. She kissed Ellis’ cheek in good night before heading upstairs silently.

 

 Keith was leaning over the table as she ascended the stairs, holding up a hand in front Ellis’ face to keep him from speaking. They listened to the soft sounds of Dolly padding towards her room before the near-silent sound of her bedroom door clicking shut resounded. The second it did, a huge grin spread across Keith’s face.

 

“We’re in the clear.” Keith whispered to Ellis, who was grinning just as brightly as his friend was. The two scarfed down the remainder of their dinner before Keith took over dish washing duty, Ellis sitting on the counter next to him, reading over a New York newspaper that Keith had managed to get a hold of for him.

 

“... Aww man, this place is gonna be so great.” Ellis declared with a massive grin, reading the articles to the best of his ability. He could read better than most people he knew and he was so damn grateful to his mama for teaching him or else he wouldn’t be able to properly enjoy the incredible text of the newspaper.

 

“I heard Jersey Jim say that them white folks up North are dancin’ and stuff to that black music- whatever it’s called. Can you believe that? I know I can’t- those stuffy Northerners- but I bet’chuu’ll find out for us all, huh El?” Keith commented mostly to himself, drying dishes and putting them away after he finished washing them. Ellis hadn’t heard any of this, admiring the pictures that littered the paper, the big words, and the ambition that literally radiated off of the pages. He _needed_ to go there.

 

Ellis was so wrapped up in his reading that he wasn’t hearing a damn thing Keith was saying. His attention was brutally ripped away from the precious paper when Keith snatched it away from him, the older man holding it away from his younger companion when he reached out for it in protest.

 

“Hey- calm down with the readin’ there. You comin’ into work tomorrow or are ya gonna be packin’ all day?” He asked, folding up the paper neatly as he could- which wasn’t all too neat.

 

“ ‘s not like I’m leavin’ right away, Keith. I’ll probably head out in maybe... three days or somethin’. Depends on what Jim says. I’ll come into work tomorrow, yeah. We’ll see about them later days, though- and what’cuu mean spend all day packin’? What do ya think I’m bringing- the whole damn house?” Ellis grinned, snagging the paper back to fold it properly.

 

“Wouldn’t put it passed you, El. I bet I’ll wake up with mah ass stuffed in a suitcase on a train to Brooklyn.” Keith teased as he crossed the house, proceeding to shut the windows and lock the doors. Ellis hopped down from counter, newspaper tucked under his arm before he headed for the stairs, shaking his head at Keith’s comment.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see ya in the mornin’, Keith. Wake me up for work.”

 

Keith gave him a thumbs up over his shoulder just as Ellis ascended the stairs, careful not to make too much noise. He knew his mom was asleep by now, considering there was no light shining through the cracks of her door, but damn was she a light sleeper. So he snuck by her room as quiet as can be, nudging open his bedroom door and slipping inside, closing the door silently behind him.

 

Ellis leaned against the door, his room illuminated by the moonlight so he could maneuver around just fine. He went over to his bedside table and yanked open the drawer, putting the newspaper in his hands with the rest. The drawer was starting to get cluttered from the copious amount of Northern newspapers in there. It was his pride and joy- a special stash with papers ranging from Detroit, Chicago, New York, and Boston. He nudged it closed with his foot, ruffling up his curly hair as he walked over to the nearby wardrobe.

 

The youth’s mind was abuzz with nothing but New York as he changed into his nightly attire, unable to keep a grin off of his face. His mama didn’t like the idea but she was letting him decide for himself- which he was grateful for. Dolly had a history of being real strict with her boy with these kinds of things so he was _incredibly_ lucky she was handing over the reins for once.

 

He really couldn’t blame her disapproval of his leaving, considering he was all the family she had left in Savannah. Her parents lived up in Kentucky and the rest of her family was all the way in Great Plains. She’d still have Keith and his mama to keep her company, but he knew it wasn’t the same as having her baby boy with her constantly. He felt a little guilty about that but he was doing this for the both of them. The money he’d get out of working up North would sure come in handy for his mama.

 

Putting the guilt aside and dressing, Ellis shuffled over to his bed and lifted the covers, settling himself in his bed. He doubted he’d get much sleep right now, what with his mind going a mile a minute. He began making himself a mental “to-do list” for the morning to keep himself occupied.

 

First things first, he had to go to work- of course.  But right after work he would head on over to Jim’s place and discuss the journey with him and whatnot- maybe buy his train ticket. Ellis had money tucked away for his train ticket- not part of his $12 spending pool. After that, come home and tell his mama everything and, God willing, get her warmed up to the idea.

 

A smile spread across his lips as Ellis closed his eyes, picturing himself in the big city living like all those hot shots he’d been seeing in the papers for weeks. He prayed that within the week he would be setting foot in New York City, ready to make a new life for himself in these exciting times.


	2. Chapter 2

The following work day was uneventful.

 

Keith spent the duration of their work day working on the machinery that had been occupying most of his time that week. He ended up being the only one that was working, seeing as Ellis was busy yapping about New York to anyone that listened- which turned out being everyone who worked at the garage with an exception of Keith. Customers who would swing by to pick up their repaired orders would even stop to see what the exuberant Georgian was going on about.

 

“Hoooh man, I heard somewhere that the streets were lined with gold up in New York! Man, Ellis, you just gotta send us a postcard or somethin’ and let us know!” One of Ellis’ friends called out after him as he was headed out of the shop. Ellis shot a grin at his friend and gave a nod, replacing his pageboy cap on top of his head once he was out the door.

 

Ellis was in a fantastic mood, the huge smile on his face not faltering for an instant. Everyone was so excited for him and it was making him _really goddamn excited._ He was so incredibly antsy to get to New York now that he just did not want to wait another minute. The youth wanted nothing more than just run to the nearest train station and hop on the next train to New York and be there by morning... As much as he knew he could not do that, he was certainly thinking about it.

 

Leaving his thoughts to focus purely on the magic of New York City, Ellis walked down a spiraling road towards his house- considering Jersey Jim’s house was just a little further down the road where he lived. He hadn’t seem Jim for a good 3 days now, since the man was busy and all. Ellis figured he was home because Jim typically was _always_ home doing Lord knows what. Honestly, if he showed up at Jim’s house right now and the man wasn’t home, he’d be incredibly shocked and confused.

 

A half hour of walking later and he could see Jersey Jim’s plantation style house not far ahead. The building was two stories and white as milk, illuminated gorgeously by the afternoon sun. A surprisingly well-kept garden was located around the property, a low fence just beside it to surround the area. He had a massive house for a guy that lived completely alone, though Ellis knew it was part of the powerful image Jim liked to keep. Getting a little closer, Ellis could now see Jim’s car still there, parked impeccably nearby. Good, he _was_ home.

 

The Georgian walked up the porch stairs loudly, wanting to get Jim’s attention before he got to the door. Ellis knocked on the front door once there, taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited. He could hear rustling inside and a distinguishable sigh of pure annoyance- _yeah,_ Jim was definitely home.

 

The wooden door swung open, revealing the groggy looking Jersey man, an unlit cigarette in his lips and a box of matches in hand. Jim’s light coloured hair was an absolute disarray, laying limp against his forehead in a manner so unlike the usually well-styled look it was kept in. Dark eyes were half lidded with exhaustion, a light coloured brow slowly rising in question to the youth standing on his porch. He gave a gruff grunt in acknowledgement to Ellis before backing up enough to hold the door open, gesturing the Georgian to come in with a jerk of his head.

 

Ellis gave a grin and a nod as he stepped inside Jim’s well furnished home, assuming that the mess of blankets and pillows in the living room was what he’d stolen Jim from. He probably woke the Jersey man up from his nap or something.

 

“Didn’t mean to wake ya.” Ellis said almost apologetically, Jim giving a dismissive wave as he shut the front door before lighting his cigarette with a match, taking a long drag from it.

 

“Don’t be, I had slept too long anyways. Let’s talk in the kitchen, yes? Place is sty.” Jim grumbled, shuffling into the kitchen with the younger male trailing behind him. Ellis took a seat at the luxurious dining room table, Jim busy pouring himself a beverage.

 

Jim’s entire house reflected who he was a person- uptight and Northern but also easy swayed by Southern style. Lots of the trinkets and furniture in here were nothing like anything Ellis had ever seen. It was what he would consider “rich people furnishings”. Thrown in, however, was a nice Southern charm to contrast aforementioned rich people furnishings. Jim assimilated to the Southern lifestyle better than any Yankee Ellis had seen before.

 

“So did you tell your Mama ‘bout your plans or do you plan on keeping her in the dark?” Jim asked, coming back to the table with two glasses of some kind of juice and handed one to Ellis before sitting down with a content sigh, dragging an ash tray located at the center of the table closer to him.

 

“Naw, I told her. She was mad ‘bout it, like I figured she would be. But she’s lettin’ me make the decision myself instead’uh just sayin’ no. So that’s good I think- progress.” Ellis mused, shrugging as he took a sip of the drink. Jim hummed lazily, flicking his cigarette ash into the ash tray that was on the table.

 

“That’s great, guess we can start plannin’ now, huh?” Jim sat back, replacing the cigarette between his lips. Ellis beamed even brighter right as this was said; nodding with such fervor that Jim couldn’t help but crack up a bit. The kid amused him.

 

“Alright, alright, alright. Let’s get down to it then.” Jim said with a laugh as he sat up, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “You was telling me ‘bout the money you’ve been saving up last time we talked. How much are we talkin’ here? Ten?”

 

“ ‘bout twelve.”

 

“Goddamn- good. Real good. And you got some set aside for your ticket, correct?”

 

“I sure do.” Ellis gave a proud nod, earning a grin from Jim.

 

“Fantastic. Alright, let me tell about what I’m thinkin’ of doin’ ‘ere. Pretty sure you can right ahead and tell your mama all of this too, just in case she needs more information. So the people in New York that I said could take you in; I know ‘em on a personal level. There’s an older man there- great big guy- who I’ve known for years. He used to live here in Savannah but went up North real recently, ‘bout two years give or take. Anyway, I helped him out big time with everything he’s got goin’ on in New York right about now and, long story short, he owes me. So, I’m havin’ him take you in. He rents out rooms and such with the help of this girl he’s got working with him. I can’t remember her name but she’s a pistol from Ohio, I can tell you that much.” Jim paused to put out his cigarette and take a sip of his juice, Ellis listening so intently to the tale.

 

“They promised to take you in free of charge by request from me so you can use that twelve bucks for something better- like new tools. Gonna need some of those, I can guarantee it. My pal knows a few places that could use a good mechanic and I can name one myself. We’ll check ‘em out and let you take your pick. That’s the end of my tale, kid. Sound good to you?” Jim finished with a curt nod and a raised brow, taking another sip of his juice. Ellis grinned and nodded.

 

“Sounds good to me! Yer mighty lucky to have such great friends like them.” The Georgian added, having long finished off his own beverage. Jim huffed a small laugh, nodding.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll have to go to the station tomorrow to get our tickets. If I can recall correctly, next train for New York comes around Thursday so that should give you the rest of today and tomorrow to get everything in order; packing, sayin’ your goodbyes and whatnot.” Jim murmured thoughtfully, nodding to himself. Ellis beamed at how short of wait that would be.

 

“Here’s the deal, I’m only gonna be in New York with you three or four days max, Ellis. Got business to take care of in Jersey and then I’m comin’ right back here to Savannah. I’ll make sure to console your mama while you’re gone and give her an address so’s she can mail you- same goes for your pals.” The Jersey man added as he finished off his drink and was now looking at the empty glass intently.

 

“We’ll make sure you get the job and a decent grip on things before I leave, though. I’d hate for you to get tangled up in the wrong crowd and have something bad happen. ‘Specially since I _know_ the type of people up in the city. They’d eat a sweet, country boy like you alive.” Jim said almost _too_ nonchalantly, getting up to go put his glass in the sink.

 

Ellis let those words sink in more than he rightfully should have; staring at his hands holding his own empty glass. The city was dangerous. Of course it was, how could he fool himself into thinking it was safe like Savannah? No wonder Dolly didn’t want him to leave…

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard a word that Jim said until he got back to the table and sat down, Ellis blinking rapidly as he was brought out of his stupor.

 

“Huh? What was that?” He said dumbly, Jim arching a slender brow in response.

 

“I said that I’m pretty sure my pals will keep an eye on you- ‘specially the girl. Just use your instincts, kid, there’s a whole lot of seemingly nice people in the city who turn out to be the scum of the Earth.”

 

“Same thing goes fer country folk too, though. I ever tell you ‘bout the time muh buddy Keith nearly got his hands torn off workin’ on a faulty tractor engine for some shady guy we’ve never met before? Well, ya see, the guy showed up to our garage one day, rantin’ and ravin’ about how his precious tractor broke down and he needed “the best mechanic to fix ‘er up”. It’s not like his tractor was anythin’ to go to town about I mean, it was an old model and banged up to all Hell but this guy was insistin’ it was worth more than gold- which I can tell it wasn’t because ain’t gold shiny and shit? That thing was not, no-siree I can assure you. Well anyway, Keith got to it anyway because he’d get paid to fix that dingy ass machine and that’s all that mattered. So he got under the hood of that thing and ho-lee-shit it might as well have been rigged to blow because right when he was about to start workin’ on it, goddamn thing ROARED to life! Oh man, it was so scary I thought Keith’s lost his damn hands or face or somethin’ since he was under the hood and-“

 

Jim was frantically waving a hand in front of Ellis’ face to silence his incessant chattering, covering his mouth with his other hand in a poor attempt to hold back laughter. He always found it _hilarious_ when Ellis would belt off in a tangent about Keith’s idiocy.

 

“Alright, alright! Point taken, goddamn Ellis! There’re dangerous people everywhere out there- including here. Even if as bad as it gets is a shady character out to sever limbs off with his tractor.” Jim leaned back in his seat, shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath. Ellis just gave a nervous chuckle, idly toying with the curly strands of hair just behind his ear.

 

Jim calmed down after a few minutes and sighed loudly, rubbing his face to compose himself.

 

“You plan on staying any longer or are you going to go home and let your mama know how this whole operation is going to play out?” The Jersey man asked, getting up from the table again and crossing the dining room to go get himself a cigarette from the other room. Ellis got up to go put his empty glass in the sink, leaning against one of the counters.

 

“Dunno, probably head on home here in a bit. Gotta help my mama with dinner n’ shit. Plus if Keith comes home before I do, she’ll rip me a new one.” Ellis said loud enough for Jim to hear him in the other room, busy examining some ornate sculpture that had been on the counter he was leaning on.

 

“I figured as much.” Jim said as he walked back into the kitchen, lighting his newly acquired cigarette with a match, shaking his hand back and forth to put it out. The Jersey man went up to a cabinet nearby and took out a pan, walking back over to Ellis, holding it out.

 

“Give this back to your mother for me, will ya? Forgot to give it back last week.” Ellis gave a nod and took the pan, tucking it under his arm. Jim offered a smirk and a nod. “Start packing when you get home. I’ll swing by tomorrow so’s we can go get our tickets. You better be ready before I get there or I’m leavin’ your ass, we clear?” Jim said with a playful smirk, Ellis giving a little guffaw before nodding.

 

Jersey Jim patted Ellis on the shoulder as he walked by to go pack for himself, expecting the Georgian to show himself out. Ellis did just that, a grin on his face as he walked out of the kitchen, calling out his farewell before leaving the house and heading back to his own home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday crept up so fast that Ellis was almost in denial on the morning of his departure. His household was uncharacteristically quiet through breakfast and the typical morning rituals, few words spoken aside from the usual morning pleasantries.

 

Even now as they all stood in the train station waiting, few words were exchanged.

 

Jim kept a muffled conversation with Dolly, looking positively dapper in his impeccable sienna coloured suit. He even donned a matching hat, making everyone else in the area look drab in comparison. Ellis had been forced into his best clothes by his mother the morning- a white dress shirt tucked into dark slacks with a matching blazer. He had to fight tooth and nail to make her let him wear his pageboy hat, effectively hiding how messy his hair actually was. He actually didn’t comb and style the mass of curls like Dolly had instructed him to do that morning.

 

It was all so surreal to Ellis now. Going to New York was such a distant dream days ago and now here he was, waiting for a train to arrive and sweep him away to the big city. A week ago, he would have laughed or been genuinely upset if someone had told him he’d be in New York City by Friday. Now that it was all _actually_ coming into fruition, he wasn’t as excited as he thought he would be. He legitimately did not know what to feel at the moment.

 

Everyone seemed to be more excited for him than he was for himself. All his friends back at the garage had come by the day previous to say their goodbyes and whatnot- making everything feel so final. The day before he’d been anxious to get here and he was actually disappointed with his reaction was right now.

 

Keith stood beside his best friend, staying just as quiet except for the occasional dropping of a comment about somebody or something he saw. Other than that, the two normally talkative young men were silent as the dead. It was unnerving for Dolly, who kept glancing at her boys in genuine worry until Jim distracted her with some half-hearted assurance.

 

Ellis’ grip on the handle of his suitcase tightened when the train whistle sounded, people beginning bustle about as the station came to life. Jim began leading their crowd towards the train, Keith having to usher his nervous friend along. The train came into view as they moved closer, the nervousness not subsiding in the least. Jim seemed to be the _only_ one completely at ease.

 

They stopped right near the train, people who had reached their destination loading off of the locomotive. Jersey Jim turned to face them all, holding out a hand to Ellis to take his bag.

 

“I’ll go handle the baggage. You should uh… say your goodbyes, kid.” He told Ellis, the youth nodding solemnly. Jim patted his shoulder like a father would before taking their bags and heading off to take care of their cargo arrangements. The second Jim was away, Ellis was pulled into a crushing hug by a hysterical Dolly, effectively breaking him out of the stupor he was in.

 

Dolly clung to Ellis like her life depended on it, unable to contain her sobbing. Ellis gave Keith a weird look, his friend looking amused as Ellis tried to console his crying mother to the best of his ability.

 

“…Ma, i-it’s alright- c’mon yer gonna stain muh shirt.” Ellis mused, adding a little chuckle for effect. He could hear Dolly let out a stifled laugh as well, putting her delicate hands on his shoulders to push herself away after a few minutes, her cheeks wet with tears. Ellis smiled at her tearstained face before Dolly moved her hands to cup his face with her palms, getting on her toes to kiss his forehead.

 

“You be good, Ellis. Listen to Jim and _stay_ close to him.” Dolly said in a lecture tone of voice before sighing, wiping her cheeks with the heel of her hand. Ellis nodded.

 

“I will, Ma.”

 

“Make sure you write as often as you can manage, too. I love you, El.” She smiled through her tears, covering every inch of her son’s face in kisses. Ellis laughed at the affection, kissing his mother’s cheek before hugging her.

 

“I love ya too, Ma, and I will.” Ellis murmured, releasing her. Dolly smiled and focused on wiping her face, a bit embarrassed to be crying in public. Ellis then turned to Keith, the older male offering a toothy grin.

 

“Don’t get yerself in too much trouble without me here to cover yer ass.” Ellis teased with a grin, Keith scoffing and shaking his head before patting Ellis’ shoulder.

 

“I should be tellin’ you the same damn thing, buttercup. Don’t go n’ getcha’self killed up there. Bring me back some cool Northern souvenir.” Keith grinned, Ellis laughing before wrapping his arms around his best friend and hugging him for brief moment. He released Keith, who promptly yanked off the younger man’s hat and messed up his hair before shoving the cap back on- effectively blocking Ellis’ vision with the bill of the hat.

 

Jim strolled over to them a few moments later, Ellis fixing his hair. The Jersey man offered a smirk and nod, stopping just in front of the threesome as he took a quick look at his pocket watch.

 

“Should be boarding any minute now. You say you goodbyes?” He asked Ellis, the youth giving a nod. Jim nodded back, looking over his shoulder at the train. The second he did, the train whistle started blowing and people began bustling about towards the train. Dolly’s hysterics started up once more immediately after, clinging to her son again.

 

With the crowd all pouring onto the train at an alarming rate, Ellis only had time to hug his mother and say quick goodbyes once again before Jim began ushering him out of there so they could board with the rest of the passengers. The Georgian let the Jersey man lead him as he waved back at his mother and best friend, quickly losing sight of them as he was pulled deeper into the crowd by his companion. Jim navigated the crowd with ease, pushing his way to the front and handing his and Ellis’ tickets to the waiting conductor.

 

With the conductor’s clear, the two men loaded onto the train. Ellis was focused on navigating around the moderately crowded train corridors to follow after Jim to their seats, a bit amazed at how well the northerner could maneuver through crowds. The youth, however, was not as talented at that and had trouble walking around people, bumping into practically anyone and everyone. By the time Ellis finally caught up to his companion, Jim was seated and reading a news paper, looking thoroughly amused with how long it took Ellis to work his way through a crowd.

 

“Don’t fret, kid. You’ll get the hang of it eventually. Going to need to up in New York, I can guarantee it.” The Jersey man said smoothly, shifting in his seat to sit up. Ellis sat adjacent to him, the two facing each other with how the seats were set up. A window was right between them, the younger of the pair pressed up against the glass in a frantic search for his mother and best friend.

 

His search didn’t last too long, however. The train whistle blew once more and the bustling about began to dissipate as everyone settled in their places. Many passengers had opened their windows to lean out and wave to their loved ones as the train began to move. Ellis jumped on the bandwagon as he slid open the window and peered out, clapping a hand on top of his head to keep his pageboy cap firmly in place. As the train moved by the crowd, he spotted the familiar pair of those near and dear to his heart.

 

Dolly and Keith immediately recognised the exuberant brunet and waved back just as eagerly as he currently was, the former wiping her eyes with a handkerchief she’d produced from her handbag. The excitement kicked in for Ellis at that very moment- finally feeling what he rightfully should have been feeling since he got up that morning. It took the final goodbyes to his mother and Keith for it to finally hit him that _he was going to New York_. His _dream_ was coming true.

 

The youth restrained himself from conveying his mirth verbally.

 

Ellis ducked out of the window once Dolly and Keith were out of sight, sliding the window shut and sitting back on his seat with a massive grin on his face. Jim must’ve seen the look from over his newspaper because he started chuckling, crinkling the impeccable edges of the print in the action. The northerner shook his head with an amused smile on his lips, folding up the newspaper and setting it aside.

 

“Well, Ellis. Here we are. You’re on your way to New York City. How’re you feelin’?”

 

“Oh-ho-ho man I don’t think there’s a word out there that can express how goddamn happy I am right now.” Ellis mused, tapping his hands against his thighs impatiently. Now he just couldn’t wait to get there. Goddamn, how long was the train ride anyway?

 

Jim grinned and chuckled, shaking his head. “Well you’ve got a good long while to think about that one, eh? We’re in for a long ride. Might as well get comfortable, Nolan.” And with that, the northerner reclined back in his seat, tipping his hat forward to cover his eyes and folded his hands together over his abdomen, getting ready for one hell of a nap. Ellis had no intention of sleeping, brilliant blue eyes glued to the window as he watched the familiar scenery of Savannah beginning to fade away as the train brought him closer to his goal.

 

The youth turned his attention to Jim after Savannah and probably Georgia were long in the background, snatching the newspaper that the man had been previously been reading. He read the front page, admiring the pictures and bold headlines that caught his attention. It wasn’t a New York paper- it was from Texas. Ellis assumed that a passenger from Texas had come to Savannah with this in tow. The paper did a good job of distracting him for a while.

 

Jim woke up sometime around when people were bustling about on the train with items they were selling- effectively talking his younger companion out of buying some useless knick knack from an overzealous elderly woman.

 

“How long’ve I been out?” The Jersey man asked as he stretched, gazing out the window to make sense of the scenery. Ellis shrugged, taking off his pageboy cap to ruffle up his hair.

 

“Couple’a hours… Not sure where we’re at right now. I heard people sayin’ The Carolina’s but I ain’t too sure. It all looks the same to me.” The youth explained, gesturing to passengers around them discreetly. Jim hummed with a nod, looking down the corridor of the train for a moment.

 

“We’ll have to switch trains once we hit Philadelphia.” Jim thought aloud, leaning back in his seat as he looked out the window. Ellis just hummed in agreement, listening to the conversation two women were having in the seats just behind him. They’d been complaining about their husbands and family for a majourity of the ride- which provided some amusement for the Georgian.

 

Jersey Jim got up after a few minutes and pulled his wallet out of his suit pocket, heading over to a cart selling different foods and such. Ellis watched with interest, the prospect of sweets too good to pass up for his elder companion. He shook his head with a smile and looked back out the window in awe at the landscape change. He’d been out of Georgia before, of course. He’d gone up to Indiana with his mother and friends once but that was _very_ different from going to New York.

 

Distracted by the landscape, Ellis didn’t see Jim coming back to his seat, treats in tow. The Jersey man took a seat, tossing a package of candy at the Georgian.

 

“I figured you might enjoy something sweet for the ride.” Jim said with a smile, popping some kind of hard candy into his mouth while his companion grinned at the packaging.

 

“You figured right. Thank ya, Jim.” Ellis mused as he tore open the packaging and began snacking on the treat. Jim gave a nod, leaning forward to grab the discarded Texas newspaper from off of the empty seat beside Ellis, leaning back in his seat comfortably as he thumbed through it. The youth was back to looking out the window as he ate his treat, on the edge of his seat and craning his neck to see the marvelous landscape that the train roved right passed.

 

Ellis ended up falling asleep at some point between North Carolina and Philadelphia, Jim having to wake him up before they bustled onto their next and final train. By that time, the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon slowly but surely- which meant it would be nightfall by the time they arrived in New York. Ellis barely had time to appreciate Philadelphia- considering he dozed off almost immediately on their last train. Jim decided to just let the boy sleep until they reached New York, keeping himself occupied with the new selection of newspapers on the Philly train.

 

When the train whistle sounded finally, the sky was dark. Jim stood up and stretched before leaning over and shaking Ellis awake. The Georgian groaned, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake himself up.

 

“Wuh- what’s goin’ awhn…?” He asked sleepily, yawning halfway through the question. Jim smiled and shook his head as he pulled the Georgian up so he could stand.

 

“Wake up, Ellis, we’re here.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellis stared at Jim for a moment as he let those words sink in to his sleep addled mind.

 

_We’re here._

A massive grin spread across the youth’s face as it finally dawned on him, which greatly amused his companion. Jim patted Ellis’ shoulders before releasing him, adjusting his hat and smoothing his hands over the front of his suit.

 

“Come on, kid, let’s go get our belongings and be on our way.” He said with a curt nod before turning on his heel and heading down the train corridor. Ellis followed just behind, looking ahead to see the many passengers that were on board were now departing as well. Seeing as the crowd was starting to get denser the closer they got to the train exit, Ellis scooted a bit closer to his older companion to keep from losing him in the crowd- especially considering a majority of the crowd looked exactly like Jim did. The Georgian had never seen so many suits in one place since his father’s funeral and even that paled in comparison to this.

 

Ellis stepped off the train just behind Jim, looking around the terminal in awe. He couldn’t believe he was actually here- _actually in New York!_ The youth didn’t get much time to look around for the moment, Jersey Jim grabbing him by the sleeve and leading him through the crowd so they could get their bags. Ellis wasn’t paying all that much attention to what his companion was doing as he looked around the area in a state of euphoria. The train station was massive, people bustling about everywhere. It was _incredibly_ crowded- more so than any crowd Ellis had ever witnessed. Goddamn, it was amazing.

 

A heavy suitcase smacked against his chest and effectively snapped Ellis out of his stupor, looking over at Jim- who had been the one to assault him with the suitcase. The Jersey man gave a cheeky grin before nodding his head to the side.

 

“The place is a couple blocks away. We’ll be there in eh… Twenty minutes tops.” Jim explained as he helped Ellis maneuver through the crowd to leave the train station.

 

“Uh huh…” Ellis answered mindlessly, still far too focused on looking around. There was so much going on in just this train station. He couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like _outside_. The Georgian was practically numb with excitement for what was to come.

 

Jim ushered him to the front doors of the terminal, practically having to yank his younger companion out of the station and onto the streets. Ellis tore his attention away from the grandeur of the terminal when they had stopped walking. He gave Jim a confused look before actually noticing the city. His mouth fell agape, bright blue eyes widening in awe as his older companion chuckled.

 

“Oh muh God…”

 

The buildings were _massive_. Ellis has never seen something so high up before, the bright lights of city absolutely glamorous. There were all kinds of people from different walks of life bustling about in crowds- a majourity of them dressed extravagantly. So much was happening in just this one street corner that Ellis could not wrap his brain around the fact there was so much more to the city than this one spot- many more buildings, lights and people that he had yet to see. A massive grin spread across his face as he whipped his head around to take in as much as he could before turning to his smiling companion, his face practically hurting from grinning so wide. Jim chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Somethin’ else, ain’t it?” The Jersey man murmured, putting a hand on Ellis’ shoulder to lead the star struck Southerner through the crowd to get to their destination. The youth only nodded vigorously, practically bouncing with joy as they maneuvered through the crowds, turning down street corners and the like.

 

“You should see the view from where we’re stayin’. You can see a whole lot from the roof. I’ll show you when we get there.” Jim assured him with a nod, striking a match with ease to light a long awaited cigarette.

 

“OH man, I wish Ma and Keith could see this! This place is- it’s-! Man, I can’t even think’uva word!” Ellis beamed, nearly shrieking with absolute bliss.

 

“Extravagant? Marvelous? Fantastic? Awesome? Take your pick, I got hundreds more.” Jim mused, idly swinging his suitcase as he smoked. Ellis guffawed at the statement, bringing a hand up to hold down his hat as he looked up and around, the embodiment of joy at that point.

 

“Awesome just ‘bout sums it up, I think. Still don’t seem like the right word t’describe it.” Ellis said with little laugh, flashing a huge grin to his companion. Jim snorted and shook his head with a smile, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

 

“You’ll get to see the sights and whatnot in the mornin’. I’m dead tired and could use a _real_ meal that doesn’t consist of taffy.” He said a little disdainfully, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

 

“Yer the one who bought all a that taffy, Jim, not me. _And_ ate it all too.” Ellis pointed out with a bit of a smug smirk, earning a halfhearted scowl from the elder man.

 

“Ah, shaddup. I’ll own up to it anyways. I love taffy.” The Jersey man affirmed with a curt nod, turning a street corner with Ellis to a less busy street. It was still lined with buildings but not similar to those he’d seen back near the terminal. More homely looking buildings were on this street.

 

“I hear ya, man. Keith loved taffy just as much, I can guarantee ya that.” Ellis snorted, grinning as he looked back over at Jim. “I ever tell ya 'bout the time Keith bought ten pounds worth of taffy and nearly ate himself into a taffy coma? Oh man, that was some funny shit! Had t’haul all of that taffy into his room back at muh house and pray to God that Ma didn’t find it. I thought she would too, though- ‘cause she can always tell when Keith and me are up to nothin’ good- but she didn’t find us out with the taffy. We was gonna ration all of it so we could eat it for months but Keith was really goddamn impatient and just started eatin’ and eatin’! He ate like six pounds in a couple of hours! Oh man, did he get sick-“

 

Ellis stopped on account that Jim had doubled over, hands on his knees and luggage on the pavement as he tried to cease his laughing fit. Ellis couldn’t help but grin and laugh at Jim’s reaction, putting a hand on the older man’s shoulder just in case he fell over or something. Luckily he didn’t, taking a few minutes to compose himself.

 

“Goddamn, Ellis… You’re a funny kid, you know that?” Jim said after regaining his composure, picking up his luggage before they continued down the street. Ellis gave a sheepish smile, hiding his face under the brim of his pageboy cap for a moment.

 

“Yeah… You tell me that _all_ the time.”

 

“Good. ‘Cause it’s true.” Jim offered, reaching over and tapping down the brim of Ellis’ cap just enough to make the Georgian making a startled ‘yip’ sound and scrambled to adjust it.

 

Ellis looked at the streets again as they were walking down another street corner, glancing over his shoulder to look at the brilliant lights of the massive city. He smiled and looked forward again, letting a content sigh.

 

After a few good minutes of silence, Ellis looked at Jim.

 

“We there yet?” He asked a bit impatiently.

 

Jim gave a nod and pointed ahead. “See that third building in the row? That’s where we’re headed.” He confirmed with a nod. Just like that, Ellis’ grin returned to his lips and let out a strained noise of excitement.

 

“What’re waitin’ for then?” He insisted and took off running without warning. Jim blinked in surprise, watching the excited youth tear down the serene street towards the building. He chuckled and shook his head, picking up his pace to a brisk jog to catch up with Ellis. The Georgian had stopped at the building, standing in front of the little gate that was in front of it, looking at his companion expectantly. Jim was a bit breathless from running but he pushed open the gate, leading Ellis up the steps to the building.

 

Ellis followed, looking at the building as they went up. It looked similar to all the other buildings on that street. A majourity of the windows were lit up and made the building look downright _friendly_. He wondered what kind of people they were going to be. Jim said they were friendly- and that the girl was a “pistol”. He had no idea what that meant but it was probably good, right? He certainly hoped so.

 

Jim rapped on the door with his fist before taking a step back, tapping his foot as he waited. A few moments later, there was a sound beyond the door, making the duo perk up a bit.

 

“Who is it?” A female voice said behind the door. Her tone of voice didn’t exactly sound inviting but it didn’t sound hostile either. Jim smirked a bit and shifted.

 

“It’s James. Me and my traveling buddy are here.” He said crisply, a small laugh heard beyond the door, followed by another voice that said something Ellis couldn’t quite make out. The youth kept quiet and decided to let Jim do the talking- for now. He would hate to be a burden on these kind people that we’re going to take him and deal with him for his stay in New York.

 

Ellis looked between Jim and the door until he heard the sounds of locks being unfastened and a jingling of keys before the door was pulled open. The Georgian was taken aback at the two strangers standing in the door way to the brightly lit building. It seemed so _inviting_ but Ellis hadn’t really been expecting these people standing in front of him.

 

Jim gave a grin to the larger man who gave an amused look in return, shaking his head as he shook the Jersey man’s hand.

 

“Great to see you, Big Guy.” Jim mused, earning a harsh but friendly clap on the shoulder from the other. Ellis just stood there rather awkwardly, offering a bit of a boyish smile to keep from seeming hostile. Not that he was, of course. Ellis had no problem with people of colour- his mother raised him right. Hell, one of his buddies was a black man. He just hoped they wouldn’t assume he was prejudice due to the fact he was from the South.

 

The girl put her hands on her hips and looked at Ellis, head tilting a bit to look at him, her untamed black hair moving with the tilt of her head.

 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” She said in a friendly tone of voice, smiling. Jim let out a laugh at this statement.

 

“No, it’s quite the opposite. He doesn’t know how to _stop_ talking. Ellis, this is Rochelle. Rochelle, this is my pal Ellis.” Jim introduced them, Rochelle holding out a hand to the Georgian. Ellis gave her a grin and shook the hand, a bit surprised by her rather firm grip.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ellis. How’re you liking New York?” The woman asked as she reclaimed her hand, Ellis toying with the brim of his cap before looking over his shoulder at the bright city lights.

 

“ ‘s real bright.” He said with a shrug. This made both the larger man and Rochelle chuckle, Jim shaking his head with a smile.

 

“Well, c’mon in. No need t’be standin’ out here all night.” The other man said, inviting both Jim and Ellis inside. Not wanting to be impolite, Ellis stopped in front of the man and extended a hand and a big smile.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t greet’chuu yet. I’m Ellis.” The larger man raised an eyebrow before shaking his head with a humoured expression, shaking Ellis’ hand.

 

“You can just call me ‘Coach’, a’ight boy?” Coach stated, taking his hand back to close the front door. Ellis nodded, watching him close the door. So… Coach and Rochelle then. He could remember those.

 

The Georgian turned to his attention to the actual inside of the building and looked around, grinning a bit. It was incredibly homey- brightly lit and humbly decorated. There was a front desk like one he’d expect at a hotel or something. Jim _did_ mention something about that they rented rooms and stuff- which was cool. There was still a kitchen and dining room from what he could see in just the foyer.

 

Coach walked passed him to where Rochelle and Jim were, looking over his shoulder to Ellis. “Ro, show him to his room and give ‘im a tour, will ya? I gotta talk t’Jim for a bit.” He murmured, Rochelle giving a nod.

 

“Of course.” Rochelle looked at Ellis with a friendly smile and nodded her head to the side towards a staircase. “This way, honey.” Ellis blinked at the momentary nickname but followed Rochelle up the stairs where multiple doors are.

 

“We’re making sure that your room is near Jim’s for the time being. Hopefully it suits your needs.” Rochelle explained as they walked down the small hall. She stopped in front of a door and took out a key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Ellis followed her inside, setting his suitcase on the bed and looking around the room for a moment.

 

“There’s two bathrooms- one on each side of the hall. I’ll let you get settled for right now, alright? Come downstairs when you’re finished so we can have dinner.” Rochelle smiled, patting his arm in a friendly gesture before leaving the room. Ellis watched her go for a moment before going over to the window and peeking out. His room didn’t offer a great view of the city- it only gave a view of the street. The youth frowned and backed away from the window to go unpack his bag.

 

Ellis carefully put all of his belongings in both the closet and wardrobe provided in the bedroom, shoving the partially empty suitcase under his bed. Satisfied with his unpacking, he left his new room to seek out one of those bathrooms Rochelle had mentioned. They were easy enough to find and he was pretty glad the one he found was unoccupied at the moment. He had no way of knowing if there were other people currently here with a room they had rented out.

 

Ellis washed up in the bathroom real fast before heading downstairs to where the kitchen was, hearing some lighthearted laughter coming from the dining room. He recognised Jim’s laughter- considering he heard the goofy man laugh often- and he figured the deeper laugh was Coach. This put a smile on the Georgian’s lips as he was walking towards the dining room. He peeked his head in before walking in, both laughing men acknowledging his presence.

 

“Did you get settled in, Ellis?” Jim asked with a tilt of his head, taking a sip from the drink that was in his hand. Ellis nodded before taking a seat near the two men.

 

“I sure did. S’real nice place ya got here, Coach.” The youth said with a huge smile, earning a chuckle from the other man.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I bought it, boy. Speakin’ a which, you’re from Savannah right?” Coach murmured with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head a bit in interest. Ellis gave another nod before speaking.

 

“Yessir, born n’ raised. Jim tells me you were from Savannah ‘fore you moved up here.”

 

“Yeah, I was. Left years ago for all the opportunities ya find up here in the North.” Coach gave a nod, Rochelle shuffling into the kitchen with a tray of food in each hand.

 

“Hey big guy, I could use some help with all of this.” She muttered in what sounded like annoyance. Jim got up instead, putting a hand on Coach’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll take care of it.” Jim mused with a snarky grin, following Rochelle back to the kitchen to help bring out food. Coach shook his head and turned his attention back to Ellis.

 

“How’s Savannah been lookin’ anyway? 'Fore you left that is.” He asked, taking a sip of the drink that had been abandoned in front of him.

 

“Pretty damn good I guess. I mean I didn’t really go out to town much back in Savannah so’s I only really know what’s goin’ on in muh area. I _did_ go to town for the train ride though so I guess yeah- town’s doin’ pretty great. Got new buildin’s and businesses sproutin’ up now.” Ellis rambled with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn’t catch the grim amusement on Coach’s face as the man shook his head.

 

“Damn young’un… Jim weren’t lyin’ when he said you could talk up a storm.” He said with a chuckle, Ellis giving a little nervous guffaw. Thankfully, Rochelle and Jim returned with the rest of the food and set the trays on the table which spared Ellis from responding to Coach’s statement.

 

Rochelle and Jim took their seats, Coach bowing his head to utter a prayer for their meal. Ellis joined him without hesitation, Rochelle doing the same. Jim was the only one who didn’t seem to care much for the gesture, waiting until Coach muttered “Amen” before beginning to serve himself. The other three followed in suit, Ellis not realising just how hungry he’d been until that moment. Then again, all he’d had to eat all day was candy and little treats on the trains. That was by no means a warm, home cooked meal.

 

Ellis didn’t speak up much during dinner, Jim talking up Coach about some subjects Ellis wasn’t too familiar in. Rochelle didn’t seem to care much for their conversation either and turned to Ellis to strike up conversation.

 

“So are you going to start looking for a job right away or soak in the sights first?” She asked, referring their trip around New York they had planned for the next day. Ellis smiled and shrugged, waiting until he had no food in his mouth before responding.

 

“Probably both at the same time! I don’t see why I can’t enjoy the sights n’ sounds _while_ lookin’ for a job. Do y’know any garages near here or anythin’?” He asked Rochelle eagerly, the woman smiling at him.

 

“Well, I do know a few places that could use a mechanic. Not too sure about any garages but there is an automobile factory somewhere and they could sure use a mechanic, I’m sure.” Rochelle explained in a friendly tone of voice that Ellis found so incredibly comforting. Rochelle kind of reminded him of his mother in a way- sweet but stern. He grinned at her.

 

“Maybe you can show me where they are or somethin’?” The Georgian suggested innocently, turning his attention back to his food. Jim and Coach seemed to get interested in their conversation then.

 

“I think there’s that one place a couple of blocks away. That was a garage, right Coach?” Jim spoke up, Coach nodding.

 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t trifle with that place if I were you, young’un. It’s _mob owned_.” The older man said in a grim tone of voice, making Ellis’ eyebrows furrow. Jim shook his head with a sigh.

 

“Damn, never would’ve pegged it as a front. What about that garage- I think it’s over on 47th. Is that one a front?” Jim asked, Rochelle shaking her head.

 

“No, that one’s real. I’m sure of it. One of our previous tenants who had stayed here for a few days got his car fixed up over there. I doubt it’s a front.” Rochelle stated with a nod, Coach giving her a skeptical look.

 

“Are you talkin’ 'bout that shady fellow with the accent? The one who left last week?”

“Yes, that one. What do you mean ‘shady’? He was an accountant, not a mobster.”

 

“I’m just askin’, Ro’. Can never be too sure with people these days, ‘specially here.” Coach shrugged, turning back to his meal. The entire conversation had Ellis rather concerned. What were they talking about?

 

Rochelle just narrowed her eyes and hummed a “Mhm” before turning a warm smile back to the conflicted Georgian sitting adjacent to her.

 

“Don’t let it deter you, sweetie. We’ll check out places and make sure they’re legitimate, alright?” Her sweet and assuring tone of voice did little to ease Ellis’ concern but he put on a front- grinning and nodding.

 

“Sounds good t’me!”

Rochelle smiled and nodded, both her and Ellis finishing up their meal. Ellis stood up to go take his plate to the kitchen to wash it but was stopped by Rochelle.

 

“Why don’t you go on to bed, sweetie? I’ll take care of all of this. You go get well rested for the morning.” She said as she shooed him out of the kitchen, taking his plate. Ellis reluctantly agreed with her and went upstairs to his new room to go to bed. He really wasn’t all that tired considering he’d slept for most of the train ride there. He doubted he could sleep now that he was in New York. He was far too excited right now.

 

Ellis decided to comply with Rochelle’s request and got into bed, laying down and staring out his window. It was so bright outside in the distance, which only made his grin widen. Tomorrow he’d get to see everything. Maybe tomorrow evening Jim would show him the view on the roof. His restless mind managed to calm down with those thoughts as he passed out in the city that never sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm sorry if this sounds a bit garbled or anything and that it took so long. Been busy and whatnot. I should be updating weekly after this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a place looking for a skilled mechanic turned out to be much easier than everyone had initially thought. Rochelle, Jim and Ellis set out early in the morning for a walk around the city and to see if any local garages were hiring. As luck would have it, practically all the garages they checked out were seeking out an extra set of hands.

 

“I just don’t know.” Ellis sighed in exasperation, leaning back in his chair as he pushed away from the table the three of them were seated at. They took a break after a few hours at a small café near Times Square which gave them a very lovely view of the bustling crowds in the area. Rochelle was looking over one of the multiple papers the garages had given Ellis for them to contact him and whatnot, sipping the coffee she’d ordered.

 

“Take your time, sweetheart. They’re all respectable.” She assured him with a smile, Jim scoffing behind the newspaper he was reading. He lowered it, giving Rochelle a dull stare.

 

“Let’s recount where we went today, shall we?” He held out his hand to Rochelle and she handed him the papers, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat with a skeptical look on her face.

 

“Let’s start here.” Jim set down one of the papers for a garage in the middle of the table. He looked up at both Ellis and Rochelle with a grim expression.

 

“Front.” The Jersey man stated plainly, Rochelle shaking her head in annoyance. Ellis’ eyebrows furrowed. Jim set out another paper on top of the previous, repeating this as he went through the stack.

 

“Also a front. And this one? Another front. Face it Ro, more than half of these are fronts looking a set of skilled hands to appease any mobster who waltzes into their doors with auto trouble. I doubt you want sunshine over here in the pocket of the mob.” Jim stated matter of factly, handing the papers over to Ellis. Rochelle set down her empty coffee cup and looked at Ellis with a frown.

 

“Sorry, sugar. We’ll just have to try again.” She murmured, rubbing a comforting hand against his back. Ellis looked through the papers, a concentrated look on his face. He sighed after awhile and looked up at both of them, face twisted with skepticism.

 

“How come y’all refuse to tell me what a front is or what the Hell the mob or mobsters are? Y’all keep name droppin’ and keepin’ me in the dark and I don’t appreciate it one bit- no siree.” He said firmly, setting the forms on the table. “The only thing I know ‘bout the mob is what Keith told me and he ain’t got no sense so I’m pretty damn sure the mob ain’t some league of thieves or some shit. Now are y’all gonna tell me or no-“

 

“Hang on one second...” Jim interrupted the youth almost as though he hadn’t even been listening at all. The older man picked up the stack of papers, narrowing his eyes at the one on top. “Ro, was this the one you were talking about last night?”

 

Rochelle leaned over, craning her neck to look at the form. Her expression softened a tad, nodding in affirmation. “Yeah, that’s the place. I don’t think it’s a front but I don’t know how you feel about it.” She murmured, neither of them seeing the annoyed expression on Ellis’ face.

 

The Georgian sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms stubbournly. He couldn’t believe how quickly they had brushed off his questions. Hell, he couldn’t even hear what they were murmuring about over the noise of a passing crowd.

 

Jim lowered the paper and handed it over to Ellis, effectively snapping the youth out of his rage induced stupor.

 

“This one here is not a front. We’ll go check them out again after we finish up here. Sound good to you?” Jim asked, raising a slender eyebrow. Ellis read over the paper, eyes narrowing a bit. His momentary anger subsided as he smiled and nodded.

 

 

“Sounds mighty fine.” Ellis confirmed before finishing what he had ordered at the cafe, Rochelle and Jim looking over the paper once again. The trio finished up eating and paid, heading off to the garage to get the youngest employed- Jim ditching the remaining papers from the various garages in a waste bin as they walked by it.

 

* * *

 

As the next few days passed by smoothly, it was soon the evening before Jim’s departure from New York City. Ellis had been hired by the garage on 47th street, only a few blocks away from where he was staying currently. He’d spent the last two days buying tools and supplies with Jim and Rochelle while Coach stayed at the building to handle business. Seeing as it was Jim’s last day, the Jersey man figured he wanted to spend time with Ellis and give him some last minute tips and advice before he left. Which brought him to where he was currently, knocking on the young man’s bedroom door.

 

“S’ open!” Ellis called out, the distinct sound of clattering metal tools heard just beyond the door. Jim shook his head in amusement before pushing open the door, unsurprised to see Ellis’ room cluttered with all sorts of tools and manuals. The youth looked up from his spot on the floor and grinned, his pageboy hat ditched amoungst the mess which left his hair in a curly disarray. Jim snorted.

 

“Someone’s havin’ fun.” The older man teased, hands in the pockets on his dark slacks as he strolled inside the room, nudging a tool aside with the toe of his dress shoe. Ellis let out a little guffaw and ruffled up his hair, standing up.

 

“Just tryin’ to get a feel fer everythin’. What can I do ya fer, Jim?” He asked, wiping his hands off on a rag. Jim chuckled.

 

“Well, I leave tomorrow afternoon for New Jersey,” Jim paused when he saw the heartbroken look on Ellis’ face. “And I wanted to take you out around town on more time and give you a few more tips and such- some parting advice. What say you?” Ellis’ face lit up a bit.

 

“Sounds great t’me! Should I go let Ro know or is she comin’ with us?” He started, Jim shaking his head.

 

“No... Where we’re goin’, Ro won’t want to go. It’s better to leave the fire extinguisher _here_.” Jim murmured in a lower tone of voice, eyes shifting for a moment. Ellis blinked, a bit uneasy before he nodded.

 

“If you insist, alright. Lemme get dressed.” Ellis headed over to his wardrobe to change into something more appropriate for a night on the town, Jim leaving his room momentarily. The youth figured now would be a good time to get some information about New York out of him- considering Jim had cleverly avoided the subject of the mob at all costs. He would change the subject or ask for a cigarette and throw Ellis off his focus. But not tonight he wouldn’t. No way in Hell.

 

The Georgian finished dressing in his most “dapper” outfit before snagging his abandoned hat from the ground and heading out of his room, finding Jim just down the hall looking out one of the windows. The Jersey man turned when the youth approached, nodding his head to the side to where the stairs were located before descending them smoothly with the Southerner trailing just behind. Jim slowed down a bit as they neared the bottom, looking over at Ellis. He leaned over to the brunet, putting a hand on Ellis’ shoulder to stop him.

 

“I’ll handle speaking to Ro, alright? She needs a feasible story so she won’t invite herself along or worse- stop us. Like I said, she’ll be a real Mrs. Grundy with this thing.” He whispered, patting Ellis’ shoulder before releasing him and strolling down the rest of the stairs in that usual smooth fashion of his. The Georgian fumbled for a second before hurrying after him, not seeing that Rochelle was at the front desk located in the foyer. Whether or not Jim hadn’t noticed her either or he was playing it off to avoid talking to her was beyond the Southerner.

 

“Hey boys... Where are you headed?” Rochelle spoke up, Jim stopping and looking over his shoulder at her in an almost lazy manner, Ellis stopping when he was by Jim’s side.

 

“Out. Thought I’d spend time with him and give some last minute advice- just us two. Take the night off, Ro. Get some sleep. We won’t be out for _too_ long, I promise.” The elder man stated smoothly, Ellis just nodded in agreement with a huge smile on his face. Rochelle smile back before nodding.

 

“Alright, sure thing. You boys have fun.” She waved off nonchalantly, Coach calling her name in the background and making her bustle on over to where he was. Jim shook his head in amusement and continued walking, closing the front door of the building once he and his companion were outside.

 

“... So where are we goin’ that’s so bad we gotta lie to Ro?” Ellis asked while they strolled out of the gated area, Jim closing it behind them. The older man shook his head, digging in his pockets for a cigarette and some matches.

 

“Well, you see, Ro’s a real open minded dame- make no mistake about it. But the side of New York that I’m going to show you is one she’s not too fond of. At all. In fact, she’s complaining about the life style almost all the damn time.” Jim explained as he struck a match to light his cigarette, Ellis watching his companion as they meandered down the moderately crowded street to denser part of the city. He chuckled, adjusting his pageboy cap.

 

“... Oh man, it’s bad ain’t it? What yer gonna show me?” He asked, laughing a bit when Jim winked in response. “I knew it! No wonder you don’t wanna tell Ro ‘cause she’ll say no and defend me like a mother hen!” The youth continued laughing, making Jim chuckle a bit.

 

“Exactly my point. Besides, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Just keep quiet about it. She’d be furious if she found out I took you to a blind tiger.” The elder man mused Ellis only giving a short laugh in response, completely thrown off by the term ‘blind tiger’. Whatever the hell that was he had no idea.

 

The duo walked through the streets with ease, Ellis having gotten a hang of maneuvering through the crowded streets after picking up on the way Jim made his way through a crowd. He stuck close by the man until they reached a less crowded area, Jim looking around the street for a moment. He turned back to Ellis.

 

“Alright, kid… Listen, you’re gonna have to stick real close by in here. I don’t know how crowded it is tonight but I do know that they’ll eat you alive in there. Just stick close to me and do what I say and you’ll survive. Got it?” Jim stated as they stopped outside a building with a sign on top of it. Ellis squinted to make out what it said, not quite understanding what it said.

 

“Ellis? Are you listening?” Jim interrupted, the youth looking back to him and blinking in confusion.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. I was tryin’ to make out what the sign said. That’s not English though… What’s it say, Jim?” The Georgian asked, pointing up at the sign and the older man looked up. The Jersey man grimaced with distaste that went unnoticed by the Southerner.

 

“It’s in Italian, Ellis. I don’t know Italian.” Jim said bitterly before shrugging, going over to the door and yanking it open, nodding his head to the side for Ellis to follow him. The youth stayed put, looking at his companion with a weary expression.

 

“Jim, what is this place?” He asked in a small voice, incredibly worried. It seemed so damn shady and they were lying to Rochelle about where they were going and if they were doing something frowned upon by her than it was definitely bad. This was probably going to be a bad idea and honestly, he was scared.

 

Jim sighed, running a hand over his hair. “Trust me, kid. It’s not a bad place- you’ll see for yourself in a moment. Just c’mon.” He sounded impatient, Ellis narrowing his eyes skeptically. He slowly moved from his spot and walked through the door with Jim, looking at his companion out of the corner of his eye.

 

“If you say so.” He mumbled, following Jim through the building. It was a pretty damn drab place on the inside, like a business of some kind. They ended up walking into a waiting room looking setting, big double doors just ahead of them on the far wall of the room. A man stood in front of the doors, looking at the approaching duo almost apathetically. The few individuals that were in the waiting room area looked like they were sleeping or waiting for someone, which did little to subdue Ellis’ confusion about the establishment.

 

Jim nodded once to the man by the double doors, Ellis watched the man nod back before pushing open one of the doors, the Jersey man walking right through the door with such confidence. Ellis followed, looking around for a moment before actually paying attention to the room he was now in. The Georgian stopped in his tracks by the door, barely a step inside of the much larger room.

 

This was the last thing he would have expected to see in such a shady place as this. Multiple expensive looking chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a majourity of them illuminating a dance floor in the middle of the gigantic ballroom. There were tables everywhere, each decorated extravagantly with absolutely stunning centerpieces that matched the champagne coloured accents the room adorned. The patrons were all dressed impeccably, the women showing off more skin than Ellis had ever seen on a girl out in a public place. They were all dancing to the upbeat music being performed by a live orchestra, everyone clearly having a fantastic time. Ellis would have chalked it off as any ballroom until his eyes landed on the _massive_ bar in the back.

 

“... Jim, what is this place?” The Southerner murmured, gaze focused on the bar in the back, the bartender serving everyone a drink so casually. Alcohol was illegal and Ellis knew damn well that that’s what everyone here was drinking- bootleg liquor. Jim only chuckled a bit, putting his hand on Ellis’ back as he led him through the tables to get to the bar.

 

“This, my friend, is what us Northerners call a Speak Easy.” The Jersey man said smoothly, taking a seat at the bar once they arrived. Ellis sat down beside him, sitting sideways so he could look at the crowd and the room without having to turn around. He could tell Jim was talking, judging by the mouth movements and gestures the man was making but Ellis was not paying attention in the least.

 

The Speak Easy was absolutely glamorous- nothing like Ellis had ever seen before. Everyone was so uppity with their chattering, drinking, and dancing. There was so much going on at once in just this ballroom that the youth could not comprehend. The women were nothing like his Ma or Rochelle; these girls had short hair and flashy outfits, were drinking just as much as the guys and dancing the night away. Something about it was incredibly surreal for the Georgian. This certainly felt like a completely different world and he was a part of it.

 

Someone’s hand was then blocking his view of the magic, said hand snapping its fingers impatiently. Ellis blinked to see it was Jim snapping his fingers in Ellis’ face to get his attention.

 

“Alright good... Now that I’ve got your attention.” Jim turned on his stool as though he was going to get down. “There’s quite a few people here I’m familiar with so I’m going to drop on by and chat ‘em up real fast. You stay right here, alright? Order a drink or somethin’. I’ll be back in a few.” And with that, the Jersey man got down from his stool and strode over to a group of men, arms out in greeting as he approached them. Ellis shook his head, looking away from the man to look at his hands rested against the pristine wood of the bar, drumming his fingers against the surface briefly.

 

A shadow loomed over him and Ellis looked up to see a burly looking bartender was standing over him on the other side of the bar, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“What can I get ya, lad?” The bartender asked gruffly, Ellis blinking in confusion for a second. He’d had alcohol before, sure. Keith used to sneak it over for the both of them back before Prohibition was implemented. He’d never actually ordered something to drink at a bar before.

 

“Uh... Wh- What do you recommend?” Ellis asked with a smile, earning a bit of a chuckle from the bartender.

 

“I got’cha covered, lad. First time?” The bartender asked as he took out a clean glass for Ellis, the Georgian watching him work with keen interest.

 

“Yeah. I ain’t never been to a place like this before. S’real amazin’.” The youth sounded almost dreamy in his tone of voice, the bartender flashing Ellis a kind smile before pouring him a drink and handing it over.

 

“It always is on your first time. Let me know if there’s anythin’ else I can get ya.” The bartender said with a curt nod, patting the  bar counter near where Ellis was seated before turning to go tend to his other patrons’ needs. Ellis watched with a smile, picking up his drink and examining it. A few ice cubes floated in the amber coloured liquid, the Georgian moving his glass to swirl the liquor around, making the ice cubes clang against the glass sides.

 

Ellis looked up from his mesmerizing beverage to look around the Speak Easy again, spotting Jim still standing and talking with that group of men he’d scurried off to chat up. Picking up the drink, the youth took a sip from it as he looked back at the crowd, his eyes straying to the dance floor that was currently dominated the short haired lady dancers. The way their attire moved with the rigorous dancing was astonishing, the young man watching strictly them until the crowd parted and revealed something far more interesting than a group on dancing girls.

 

The man stood out against the crowd in such a way that Ellis’ attention was immediately drawn to him. He stood with a beautiful woman on each arm, his arms curled around their slim waists casually. His elegant black suit stood out in the brightly lit ballroom- a stark white dress shirt visible beneath the darkness of his suit. He donned a white ascot and a dark coloured vest- completely unlike anything the other suited men in the general area were wearing. The man stood with such bold confidence, speaking to some other gentleman who was not as impeccable as he was in any way. Dark hair was swept back from his forehead and styled perfectly, the man’s jaw peppered with signs of stubble. He was a good looking guy and his entire appearance was just plain awe inspiring.

 

Ellis could not stop staring.

 

The man was _definitely_ someone who thrived in this kind of environment. Hell, Ellis would not be surprised if he was some kind of aristocrat- judging by what he was wearing and how he held himself. He watched the man release the blonde beauty on his right arm to light a cigar before shaking hands with the gentleman he’d been speaking to- who gave what looked like a bow after the handshake before scurrying away. The well-dressed male looked humoured- the amused, partial smile on his face leaving a weird feeling in Ellis’ gut.

 

_Goddamn_ , that guy was _cool_.

 

He had girls all over him, men cowering under him, one Hell of an awesome suit- Ellis just couldn’t keep a grin off of his face. That man was exactly the kind of hot shot that Ellis secretly dreamed of becoming.

 

The Georgian had long forgotten about his beverage as he watched the object of his admiration take a seat at booth, the two women he’d had on each arm joining him immediately. Ellis had to crane his neck a bit for a better view- that was until a huge crowd passed by and he lost sight of the suave gentleman. Disappointed, the young man slumped back into his seat, not seeing Jim stroll back over.

 

“Sorry about that, just had to catch up is all.” Jim said as he took his seat, ordering his drink from the bartender when he approached, turning to Ellis with a smirk.

 

“So tell me... What do you think of this place?” He asked, feeling a sense of pride when he saw that huge grin spread across Ellis’ face.

 

“Oh man, oh man, oh man! I don’t even know how t’describe this place! It’s _amazin’!_ ” Ellis nearly shrieked, overwhelmed with excitement from the environment he was in. Most of his excitement was coming from the suited gentleman he’d been watching moments before, the youth’s gaze focusing on the crowd to try and find the man again. Jim looked over his shoulder to see what Ellis was looking at, turning back to the young man with a little smirk.

 

“The girls here are amazing, aren’t they? They’re something else, I can guarantee that.” Jim mused, taking the drink the bartender handed him- Ellis not having seen him order it on account he was still desperately searching for that man. He nodded in agreement regardless, catching brief glimpses of the man as the crowd finally began dispersing.

 

“Yeah, hey Jim… Do y’know who that guy over there is? The one in black suit with the two ladies on his arms.” Ellis asked, pointing ahead as best as he could. Jim raised an eyebrow and turned in his seat to see what Ellis was talking about.

 

When Jim’s eyes landed on the figure, his expression immediately went sour. He managed to shake it off into that usual whimsical smirk as he turned back to Ellis, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Not sure actually, I’ve never seen him before. He might be the owner of this place though, considering how much attention he’d gettin’. Why? Did he catch your attention?” Jim joked with a grin, not expecting Ellis’ face to redden in embarrassment the way that it did.

 

“N-No, I mean- not like that! He just kinda sticks out in the crowd is all. Goddamn is he cool though.” Ellis sputtered a bit before shaking his head, tossing back what remained of his drink. Jim cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head, the disgust showing on his face.

 

“He sure is- if you think bootleggers and criminals are _cool_.” The spite in Jim’s voice made Ellis’ eyebrows rise in surprise. He never heard the Jersey man speak in such a manner before. Jim was always so mild tempered and level headed- never _seething_. The youth furrowed his brows and glanced from his companion to the suave gentleman across the way.

 

Ellis didn’t say anything, the bartender refilling his drink without his notice. Jim struck up light hearted conversation with the bartender to relieve the area of the tension that was in the air. Ellis looked at them for a moment with a smile before he turned his attention back to the dance floor to find the well-dressed male, spotting him almost immediately.

 

A few other men were sitting at the table with him currently, all of them drab in comparison naturally. The women that had been all over him had got up and were currently headed over to the bar to get themselves drinks. Ellis could get a better look at him now, noticing that his hand holding his drink was adorned with brilliant gold rings that reflected the lights from the chandeliers. He sat rather casually, his other arm draped along the top of the booth seat, an unfinished cigar pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Ellis must’ve been staring too long because as the man went to take a sip of his drink, his eyes landed on the Southerner.

 

Ellis nearly jumped out of his skin at being caught staring. His face immediately started burning with embarrassment as the man’s smoldering green eyes watched him, a dark brow slowly rising in mild interest. His heart beat increased immediately and his stomach twisted in knots, finding it hard to look away. Luckily for him, Jim elbowed him in the gut to get his attention, allowing Ellis to reluctantly look away from the other man to his companion.

 

“Only a few more drinks here and then we’ll have to get going, alright? I promised Ro I’d have you home at a decent hour.” Jim murmured before downing what remained of his drink. Ellis smiled and nodded, picking up the drink he just noticed at that moment.

 

“Aw, so no dancin’?” The Georgian joked before taking a sip of his drink, Jim rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re welcome to go right ahead and ask those lovely ladies to dance- If you can even Charleston, kid.” The Jersey man mused, earning a guffaw from his younger companion.

 

Ellis shook his head as he sipped his drink again, taking a little peak towards the dance floor. The Southerner nearly choked on his beverage when he could see the suave man was _still_ looking at him, green eyes narrowed, ringed fingers drumming against the back of the booth seat, cigar long discarded. Ellis turned his head to look at the man entirely, the man’s lips curving into a smirk as he tilted his head. His fingers stopped drumming against the booth seat briefly, lifting his hand in a gesture to beckon him over.

 

The youth felt breathless as he looked at the man gesturing for him to come over, his heart racing as he was about to get down from the bar stool. Before he could even turn to get down from the bar stool, a girl bounded right passed him in a beeline for the man’s table, the suave gentleman’s attention entirely on her as she took a seat right beside him, grinning like an excited school girl. Ellis let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, turning away from the scene in embarrassment. He nursed what remained of his drink, joining in the conversation between Jim and the bartender.

 

They only stayed a while longer before Jim nudged Ellis, the two getting down from their stools. Ellis waved at the bartender with a grin, following Jim through the crowd. He immediately noticed that they were walking towards where the man Ellis had been watching all evening was seated, the Southerner lowering his gaze slightly. The girl laughed really obnoxiously at something, the man just smirking and sipping his drink, Ellis looking at him in the corner of his eye briefly. He could see those green eyes were trained on him for a brief moment before turning back to the laughing girl.

 

Jim led him through the crowd with ease, the two of them walking out those double doors back into drab reality. Ellis sighed once they were back out in the streets of New York, heading back to Coach’s establishment.

 

“So what’d you think, hm?” Jim asked after a few beats of silence, looking over at his younger companion with a smirk. Ellis looked up from the street and smiled.

 

“It was _amazin’_. Illegal and all, but still really amazin’! Man, I’d love to get to go there again sometime.” Ellis beamed, taking off his hat for a moment to ruffle up his hair. Jim smirked and shook his head.

 

“Glad you liked it, kid. I just wouldn’t suggest you go back to that place anytime soon. It’s not a bright idea, especially since I won’t be here to escort and take care of ya in a place like that.” Jim explained in a rather dull tone of voice, Ellis’ eyebrows furrowing. He decided to reluctantly agree regardless, giving a slow nod.

 

“Yeah, alright... I’ll just wait ‘til ya come down here again sometime and we can go again.” Ellis lied with a huge smile, Jim smiling back and nodding before patting the younger man’s back.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s hope Ro is still awake so we don’t have to jimmy a window to get inside.” Jim murmured as the duo headed down the street towards their destination. 


	6. Chapter 6

The building had become significantly quiet without Jim there for the first few days. The Jersey man had a tendency to bring out the talkative sides of people and was pretty damn good at stirring up conversation with just about anyone. Ellis happened to be the same way but, unlike Jim, his chattering was strictly one-sided. Rochelle and Coach would indulge the lad with phrases used to express false interest rather than actually contributing to a conversation.

 

Ellis knew that, of course. But that didn’t stop him from talking to them any chance he got. It was just too damn quiet _not_ to.

 

Not to mention his new job had left him spilling over the brim with pure, unrestrained exuberance. He’d been working there for only a few days now and was already perfectly situated where he was at, which gave him more of a reason to talk nonstop about his job.

 

“… An’ yuh should’uh seen it Ro, that car was a beaut! That guy was complainin’ ‘bout nothin’- I’m serious there was not a damn thing wrong with her. Not even a bit’uh tinkerin’ was needed but hey, he insisted and I got paid so I ain’t complainin’ really. All I did was tighten some screws and clean her up a bit- not much done to her at all.” Ellis rambled from his spot in the dining table, Rochelle sitting just across from him as she was eating. Ellis had long finished his breakfast but was busy telling her about an incident at work just the day prior.

 

Rochelle gave a small smile to him, wiping her mouth off on a napkin.

 

“Sounds like he was a real stickler, hm?” She replied, deciding to humour the youth and keep the conversation going. Ellis nodded with a look on his face that said “you bet”, which made Rochelle chuckle a bit before she stood up to go put their plates in the kitchen.

 

“Well you should go get ready for work then, hm?” The woman stated as she headed over to the kitchen sink, looking over her shoulder at Ellis with a narrowed gaze. The Georgian rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly.

 

“Yeah, I guess so… I still have an hour though and I don’t wanna show up early when there’s nothin’ t’do.” He shrugged, running a hand through his messy hair. Rochelle shook her head with a smile.

 

“How about you give me a hand with cleaning the kitchen in the meantime?” She crossed her arms and cocked her hip out to the side, head tilted and an eyebrow raised slightly. Ellis got up to help immediately, hurrying into the kitchen to help put away clean dishes. He’d seen that same pose on his Ma in the past and it _never_ meant anything good was coming.

 

Rochelle washed the dishes carefully, Ellis gathering up and armful of clean plates to put away.

 

“I used t’help muh Ma with the dishes back in Savannah. ‘Course I always got myself soaked from the sink and then I would drop dishes everywhere. My buddy Keith though, he was a much better helper with this stuff than I was. Hell, you’d think he was a lady he cleaned the kitchen up so damn well.” Ellis mused as he put the plates away, trying his best to not drop a single bowl or plate. He heard Rochelle snort a laugh, looking over her shoulder at him as she put a freshly clean plate to the side.

 

“Just don’t drop anything and you’ll do just fine, sugar.” The woman affirmed before turning back to her duties. Ellis shot her a smile and went over to dry the next load of clean dishes waiting to be put away.

 

Coach walked into the dining room a bit later, stifling a yawn with his fist as he set down the newspaper on the table.

 

“Mornin’ Coach!” Ellis greeted cheerfully, drying off the wet dishes Rochelle set aside after she finished rinsing them.

 

“Mornin’, young’un.” The big man greeted in a tired voice, shaking his head to wake up. “When the two guests upstairs wake up, make sure food’s waintin’ for ‘em Ro’.”

 

“I know, I know.” Rochelle said dismissively, bringing over a plate of food and coffee for him. She set it down in front of the man, patting his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry about a thing today, I can handle it. It’s not like I have never done it before.” The woman added with a curt nod, Coach looking up at her with a tight lipped smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t be too sure. Young’un, don’chuu have work today? Go’wan, git goin’! Ro and I’ll take care’uh the dishes.” Ellis was started by Coach suddenly calling him out, nearly dropping the mug he was drying off.

 

“He doesn’t have to be there for another hour!” Rochelle insisted, putting her hands on her hips. Coach looked at her and shook his head, sipping his coffee. Ellis gave a nervous laugh, putting away a few more dishes.

 

“I don’t mind none helpin’ y’all. Least I could do.” The Georgian assured, running a hand over the back of his hair in a nervous reflex when Coach turned his stare to him.

 

“You’re usually gone fer work by this time. Why they got’chuu comin’ in late today? You do somethin’ tuh piss ‘em off?” Coach teased with a bit of a smirk, turning his attention to his breakfast. Rochelle scoffed and shook her head, taking a seat at the dining table.

 

“No. They open the garage an hour later on Wednesdays.” She stated, Ellis taking the seat across from them.

 

“I fergot ‘bout that this mornin’ when I woke up so I decided tuh help Ro tuh pass the time.” Ellis shrugged with a bit of a smile, Coach shaking his head as he took a bite of the breakfast Rochelle had prepared.

 

“Whatever yuh say, boy. Y’wanna know somethin’ you should be cleanin’? Your goddamn room, young’un. Reeks up tuh high heavens’uh grease and motor oil in there.” Coach stated gruffly, pointing at Ellis with the end of his fork.

 

“I know, I know! It’s muh tools and uniform, man! Got covered in that shit the other day- Ro remembers ‘cause I came home all filthy with oil.” Ellis laughed, Rochelle grinning and laughing with him. Coach just shook his head in amusement.

 

“How’s that garage treatin’ you anyway, boy? Good?” Coach changed the subject, arching a brow in moderate interest as he took a sip from his coffee.

 

“Oh _real_ good. I’ve had two customers already and I’ve only been workin’ there fer a couple days! ‘S damn fine over there, lemme tell yuh. I get a good long lunch break tuh come back here and have lunch with Ro before headin’ back out. I even get tuh fix machinery from them factories and shit too.” Ellis explained brightly, a grin on his face.

 

Rochelle chuckled before standing up, heading back over to the kitchen. “You should go get ready for work now, sugar. I’ll go check post today to see if your mama has sent a letter yet.” She called out as she dried the remaining dishes. Ellis got up from the table, calling out thanks to Rochelle as he raced up the stairs to get ready for work.

 

The youth cleaned himself up in the bathroom, his mind drifting off once again to that night at the Speakeasy. He had yet to go back there since Jim left four days ago but he also had yet to stop thinking about it. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see those bright lights and fast moving dancers, still smell the prominent scent of liquor. Ellis could still see the well-dressed gentleman from that evening in the depths of his mind, the man’s image burned into his memory. The number of times that gentleman crossed his mind was ridiculous but Ellis just could not help it. So many questions popped up when he thought about the suave gentleman. Just who was that guy, why was he so damn interesting, how did he get where he was and was he really the owner of that Speakeasy?

 

Ellis huffed and dried off his face with a towel, shaking his head in the process. The more he thought about all of that, the more he was tempted to just go back to the Speakeasy. The youth could not bring himself to do that, however, choosing to keep true to his promise to Jim- at least for a while, maybe a week at the most. That was, of course, if he could even stay away that long. It had only been four days and he was finding it hard not to head back there one of these evenings.

 

After he finished cleaning up and getting dressed, Ellis gathered up his tools and such from his bedroom, tromping down the stairs so he could head to work. He stopped and peaked into the dining room to wave goodbye to Rochelle and Coach before heading out the front door. Ellis waved good morning to the lady that owned a flower shop just across the street, having acquainted with her after repairing a few things for her. Come to think of it, he’d made numerous friends with people just from repairing something of theirs.

 

The Georgian navigated the streets to the garage smoothly, deciding to himself that he would head back to the Speakeasy by Friday- which would give him enough time to come up with an excuse for Coach and Rochelle. All he knew was that his curiousity was too prominent to put on hold for any longer than three days.

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst the happy-go-lucky mechanic made his way to the garage, he passed by a dreary looking building. He took no mind to it, of course, not interested in the least. Why should he be? The boring exterior hid a sickening interior from the innocence outside. For within the walls of the hallow building, a man sat in the dark. He was tied to a chair, the once dapper suit he wore now torn and stained in blood and sweat. His head hung forward limply- light, stringy hair hanging limply from his forehead soaked in sweat, the crown of head matted with dried blood.

 

The only sounds were of his labored breathing and soft sobbing, body wracking with pain with each sob. He sputtered out pleas for mercy, voice breathless- a grotesque mixture of blood and saliva spewing from his mouth with each incoherent sputter. The area was lit by a single light bulb just above the man, the light dim and flickering while the bulb itself swung slightly from the cord it was hung by. It cast a long black shadow of the man on the bloodstained floor, the bulb swinging just enough occasionally to show the toes of several pairs of shiny dress shoes.

 

A match was struck in the dark, illuminating one of his captors’ faces for a moment as he lit a cigarette. The stench of the smoke filled the man’s lungs, making the victim cough and spit up blood onto the ground. He heaved for a moment a moment, gasping for air that he was having a hard time finding. The captors eyed him in the darkness, the man in the middle smoking his cigarette idly.

 

The air was thick with a suffocating silence, the light bulb above their heads making a faint hissing sound that was making the bound man tremble even more so. He was entirely convinced he was going to die. He’d been taken from the comfort of his life, beat in an alley with a bag over his head and dragged back to this abandoned building by a group of men he could not see. The beaten man lifted his head slowly, letting out shuddering breaths as he made out the silhouettes of a group of five men, each standing just in front of him. His libs trembled as he spoke, voice barely audible and drenched with pain.

 

“… P-Please… Wh-Where a-am I? What’s g-going on?” The cigarette was plucked out of the mouth of the man adjacent to him, bloodshot eyes widening in fear as the man stepped into the light. He wore an impeccable suit, not a single flaw present in his appearance. A black hat sat atop his head, framing his face in shadow from the light above. All that was visible was a sneer on thin lips as the captor put out his cigarette on the bound man’s forehead.

 

The other men remained silently as their victim screamed in pain, the sounds of sizzling flesh hidden underneath his cries of agony. The now extinguished cigarette was flicked to the side, the four men moving into the light’s path now. An unseen man walked up behind their victim, grabbing a handful of his stringy hair to yank the injured man’s head up to look at his now visible captors. Only the man directly in front of him wore a hat, the other man having styled their hair rather neatly. They looked more akin to picture stars rather than criminals.

 

“You know what’s goin’ on here, buddy.” The man with the hat stated gruffly, a thick New York accent prominent in his voice. He knelt down in front of his victim, forearms resting on top of his thighs. He smirked, dark eyes squinting in a challenging manner.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t see this comin’, Donny-boy. We warned ya. We _all_ warned ya. You just chose to ignore us. Now.” The mobster took off his hat and stood up, handing his hat over to the man on his direct right. He shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a folded up photo, turning it so he could look at it before holding it up for his captive to see.

 

“You’ve got a beautiful family, Donny. You’d like to see ‘em again, wouldn’t ya?” The man sneered, watching his captive’s head nod pathetically, tears brimming in his bloodshot eyes as he stared intently at the photograph.

 

“ ‘Course ya would. That’s why I’m gonna make this easy for ya. All I want ya to tell me is where our shipment went. That’s all we want to know, Donny-boy. Easy, right?” The mobster insisted, flicking his wrist upwards to move the photo from the prisoner’s view. He tucked the photo in the pocket inside his suit jacket, clasping his hands in front of him as he knelt down in front of the prisoner again.

 

The humoured smirk on his face faded into a grim stare, expression deathly serious.

 

“Where’d the shipment go, Donny.”

 

The bound man’s lips trembled, sobs wracking his body as he sputtered out incoherent excuses to his captors, making the mobster kneeling in front of him roll his eyes. He stood back up, back handing the hysteric man across the face. Blood and spittle splattered against the floor from the force of the strike, the victim letting out a few breathless gasps of pain.

 

“You’re lyin’ to me, Donny. You know damn well what we’re talkin’ about. I don’t want ya excuses, ya sad sonnuva bitch.” The mobster spat, grabbing the man’s dress shirt collar and yanking him forward, baring his teeth in a snarl. The captive started wheezing from how hard the mobster was gripping his collar, eyes swimming with unshed tears from the pain he was in. His head shook slowly, breathing becoming erratic as he nearly suffered a panic attack. The mobster cursed and shoved the victim back into the seat, straightening up.

 

“Don’t make this hard on yourself, Donny-boy. I told ya, we’re tryin’ to keep this simple and quick so’s we can all go back home. You’re makin’ this hard on everyone, Donny. Just tell me where the shipment went.” The mobster’s voice was light, almost friendly as he smoothed over the front of his suit while looking down at the bound man with a slight smile.

 

The captive stayed quiet as he tried to calm down, not seeing one of the men stroll over with a baseball bat in his hand. The front mobster looked over, his smile widening.

 

“You ‘bout ready t’wrap this up, Vinny? I can call in the Doctor and we’ll get our answers when he’s through.” The other mobster said in a higher pitched tone of voice, swinging the baseball bat up to rest it over his shoulder. The mobster named Vinny sighed, running a hand over his hair.

 

“Sure, why not. I could break ‘im too, y’know. We don’t always need to call in the Doctor.” Vinny shook his head, taking his hat back from one of the other men. “But whatev’uh. Call ‘im in.” He put on his hat and looked at the captive then and tipped his hat.

 

“I’m sure the Doctor’ll take _real_ good care of ya, Donny-boy.” Vinny smiled and stepped back into the shadows, the baseball bat wielding mobster stepping forward. He gave a sneer to the tied down captive as he walked by, disappearing once again into the blackness of the building.

 

Don Shields let out shaky breaths, the mobster than had been holding his hair letting go so his head could hang once more. The air was beginning to become thick with silence, a few mobsters lighting up cigarettes. A rectangle of light was seen briefly as the bat wielding mobster walked through it, the light disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Silence then took over for what felt like years, the mobsters all quiet as they smoked idly, waiting for this Doctor to show up.

 

The silence dragged on for a few more minutes before the door opened once again, two figures emerging from the rectangle of light. The bat wielding mobster had traded in his baseball bat for a small table, setting it down just beside Don, the bound man squinting into the darkness to see where the other figure was. A stark white doctor’s coat was visible a few feet away, slowly approaching with the sound of footsteps. The man called the Doctor stepped into the light, a black Doctor’s bag in his hand, other hand tucked into the pocket of the white coat. He wore an exquisite black suit and a red tie that stood out against his white dress shirt, the majority of his suit hidden beneath the white coat. The Doctor set his bag down on the table carefully, the rest of the mobsters all training their attention on him. Don could hear hushed whispers and fits of laughter, not paying any mind to the noise as he focused intently on the man in the white coat.

 

Don studied the Doctor as he pulled on a pair of gloves and opened his bag, taking out various tools that he could not see from where he sat. The Doctor cleared his throat and looked over to Don, vivid green eyes visible in the dim light. The man strolled over in front of the bound victim and knelt down in front of him as if inspecting, cold green eyes narrowed in a calculating manner. The silence that followed was strangely comforting for the captive, finding it a little easier to breathe. This man was a doctor- surely he was in good hands. He had to be.

 

The doctor shook his head, clicking his tongue in an almost berating way. He slowly stood back up, grabbing Don by the jaw and turning his head to inspect certain wounds.

 

“Baseball bat I’m assumin’. It’s a clean blow, I’ll give you that much. Still fuckin’ messy- much like everything else here. Frankie, Vinny. I’m disappointed in you boys. You usually get them to talk by now. Probably knocked him around a bit too much there.” The Doctor spoke in such a sardonic tone of voice, releasing Don’s jaw to stroll over to his bag once more. It began very obvious at this point that this man was not the type of doctor Don had been hoping for. The hope he had only a moment to build up was shattered the instant that man opened his mouth. This man was no doctor. This man was a ruffian just as they were- a different kind but a ruffian all the same.

 

“No matter. I’ll get him to sing.” The faux doctor stated smoothly, holding up a tool that glinted in the dim light from the bulb.

 

The bound man’s stomach sank as the white coated man turned to him with what he was certaom was an instrument of torture in hand, a sinister smirk gracing the man’s thin lips. Don could handle whatever the thugs who had initially kidnapped him could dish out but this man obviously knew what he was doing and he did it well, judging by the way the other mobsters reacted around him. The other five mobsters could not get him to talk. No, they were not crafty. Don was keeping his information on lock down. But he had no clue what he was dealing with now and was not too sure he would be able to stay silent any longer.

 

Don let his head hang in defeat and he closed his eyes, entire body beginning to tremble and tighten with agony. If he hadn’t been sure about dying before he certainly was now.

 

A hand tightened in his hair and forced his head up once again, bloodshot eyes meeting the deadly green of this “doctor”. The man’s own gloved hand gripped at Don’s jaw, forcing his mouth open just as the male before him began to speak, a pair of pliers visible in his other hand.

 

“Let Doctor Nick fix ya up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally showed up.   
> Not gonna lie, that entire last bit was purely an excuse to use his phrase "Let Doctor Nick fix ya up." I really wanted to use it in a less-than-helpful situation which immediately translated to mob violence/interrogation/torture type setting. Blame all those cheesy gangster films I've been watching non-stop lately to get a feel for how the Mafia really went down n' shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had never dragged on longer.

 

Ellis felt like it had been 10 years as opposed to only two days by the time Friday rolled in. He still fully intended on returning to the Speakeasy that evening, having spent the past few days brainstorming on a few feasible excuses for Coach and Rochelle. He knew they wouldn’t allow him to go on his own accord- especially considering Ellis had heard Rochelle’s distaste for that kind of life style. The disdain she held for those flapper women was downright venomous.

 

So, naturally, he was just going to have to lie to them to go. The thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth. His Ma always taught him to never lie and that “honesty was the best policy” but then Jim had turned around and taught him that sometimes, the best things in life are the things you _can’t_ do. Frankly, he was inclined to agree with Jim at this point in time.

 

The Georgian got dressed in his best before leaving his room and beginning to creep down the stairs as stealthy as possible. It was fairly late- about 10 pm. He knew Rochelle wouldn’t want him out that late; she’d taken the role of an older sister type figure in his life now. Ellis just had to convince her with an excuse and he’d be home free.

 

Ellis peaked around the corner of the stairs to see Rochelle was sitting at the front desk putting away a few things, the foyer dimly lit at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he strode down the rest of the stairs as confidently as he could possibly could. The second he walked by the front desk as he was making a beeline for the front door, Rochelle’s attention was on him.

 

“Ellis, sweetie, where are you goin’?” She inquired in a gentle tone of voice, hands having stilled in the midst of filing. Ellis cursed under his breath as he slowly turned to face her, forcing an innocent and rather dopey smile.

 

“I was just gon’ go out fer a bit, Ro. The guys down at the garage invited me out with them tuh a nickelodeon ‘round this time.” The youth said with a smile, pushing up the brim of his pageboy cap slightly. He saw Rochelle raise a slender eyebrow slowly.

 

“At this hour?”

 

“Yes ma’am. They know a place.”

 

Ellis started to feel a bit uneasy under Rochelle’s gaze as she stared at him for what seemed like millenniums. He was just about to confess his sins of lying and that he was actually going to a Speakeasy at this hour to satisfy his curiousity about a far-too-interesting man with a shady exterior- but Rochelle gave a smile and a nod of agreement before all was ruined.

 

“Alright, sugar. How late you plannin’ on stayin’ out?” She continued, turning back to her work. Ellis covered up a shaky breath of relief with a little guffaw.

 

“Not too late, I don’t think. I’ll try not tuh be out all night.” The Georgian assured with a smile and a nod, Rochelle humming in agreement.

 

“Good. That reminds me, did you hear about what happened to Don Shields the other day?” The woman started up again, putting a few things away. Ellis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

 

“Don? You mean the fella who owns that drugstore we always go tuh?”

 

“Yes, that’s the one. Apparently he got jumped one morning and had been missing until today. He showed up on the store’s front steps beaten up. I heard that he was missin’ some teeth and even finger nails and looked like someone had attacked him with something blunt.” Rochelle smoothed her hands over a stack of papers on the desk, looking at the young man seriously.

 

Ellis frowned, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. “Is he okay though?” Rochelle nodded, pushing aside a stack of files.

 

“He’s shaken up but from what I hear, yes he’s fine. I just can’t imagine why anyone would want to hurt a kindred spirit like Don Shields... Oh goodness, sorry I’m keeping you. Be on your way, sugar, I’ll wait up for you.” Rochelle smiled before turning back to her work.

 

“You have fun, sweetie.” And with that, Ellis turned and headed out of the building. Once the front door was closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. He really could not believe Rochelle had bought his excuse so easily.

 

It took a moment for him to compose himself before Ellis was walking down the streets right back to the Speakeasy. He’d memorized the route from the night he and Jim had been heading back to Coach’s place- good thing he did too or he’d be wandering around lost for a few hours.

 

Ellis was confused as to why Rochelle brought up what had happened to Don. He didn’t know the storeowner very well but he did know that Don had never done anything to anger anybody. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to hurt him. The Georgian figured it was just her way of warning him to be careful and that anyone could be a victim of these attacks. Hell, for all they knew Don had some back door deals with those mob characters everyone kept mentioning.

 

The mob was subject he _still_ knew very little about. He asked the guys at work and they had to say was the mob was bad news and “not to get tangled up in their business”. It wasn’t much to go on, honestly. Ellis only wanted to know about them because the mob _did_ have an impact on his working career- considering he couldn’t work at a majourity of places for being flagged as mob fronts. It was all very frustrating to him.

 

Maneuvering the crowds and streets took under 15 minutes and Ellis could see the familiar sign of the Speakeasy just a couple buildings away. He never learned what it meant nor could he pronounce it for the life of him. He didn’t know Italian and all the people he’d asked didn’t either.  The most he could do was remember what the words looked like so maybe that would come in handy one day if he found someone who could translate.

Ellis took a deep breath once he was outside the front door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open before stepping inside. There was significantly less people in the waiting room lobby of the building- only a group of four men playing a card game by the dim light of a lamp. The large man that had been in front of the double doors before was there once more, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigar idly. He seemed to recognise Ellis as the youth approached, pinching his cigar between his thumb and forefinger as he removed it from its place in his lips.

 

“Ain’t’chuu the kid that was ‘ere with Jersey Jim last week?” The bouncer spoke in a thick Boston accent, the pitch of his voice higher than Ellis would have expected.  The Southerner nodded quickly, coming to a stop a few feet away from the much larger man.

 

“Yessir that I am.” He mustered up a nervous smile, the bouncer looking over the young man for a moment.

 

“I heard he left New York couple’uh days ago.” The man narrowed his eyes in the slightest, completely unnoticed by Ellis.

 

“Oh yeah, he did. He went tuh New Jersey ‘cause he had some business there tuh take care of. I mean he only came up here tuh New York ‘cause I was movin’ up here and he wanted me tuh get situated and all.” Ellis shrugged, keeping a friendly smile. The bouncer stared for a moment.

 

“Right... A’course. Well, tell ‘im Big Louie said hi for me sometime, kid.” The large man said before pushing open the double doors. Ellis gave him a grin and a nod, tipping the brim of his pageboy cap slightly with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Will do, Big Louie.” He walked into the ballroom and was surprised to see it wasn’t bursting at the seams with a crowd of patrons. It was actually quite empty. An orchestra looked like it was setting up for the evening, a few tables crowded with patrons awaiting the big party to come. There was literally only four people at the bar, flapper women standing around and talking to each other with the occasional man. It was not like it had been the night he first came. Did something happen?

 

Ellis furrowed his eyebrows in the slightest and began to cross the ballroom to go to the bar, a bit of a smile crossing his lips when he saw the same bartender from the last time. At least he’d have someone to talk to in the meantime.

 

The bartender seemed to recognise Ellis right away, a smirk on his face as the youth took a seat at the bar.

 

“Well good evenin’ to ya, Georgia. I thought you were never gonna be back here.” The man mused, leaning against the bar near where Ellis sat down. The youth grinned and chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Well, t’be honest I wasn’t supposed tuh come back here without Jim. But I couldn’t help muhself.” Ellis shrugged, his smile widening when the man started laughing.

 

“A bit’uh rebellion is good, isn’t it? Now, what can I get ya to drink?” The man asked, Ellis blinking.

 

“Whatever you would recommend would be fine. I trust yer drink choices. I never got yer name by the way- though Jim probably did. I’m Ellis.” The youth stated with a nod, the bartender mixing a drink for him.

 

“Well you, my friend, you can just call me Vinny.” The man said with a nod right back, Ellis smiling.

 

“Alright then. Vinny.” He grinned, Vinny placing the drink right in front of him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t wear it out, kid.” The man waved off, going to serve another customer. Ellis gave a half smile and lowered his head to look at his drink, the lights from the chandeliers reflecting off the ice cubes and amber coloured liquor in his glass. It was almost mesmerizing actually, the youth tilting his head as he sloshed the drink around in the glass for awhile, the ice cubes gently clanging around inside the glass.

 

Ellis was so entranced with his drink that he didn’t see the person lean against the counter just beside him, Vinny hurrying over.

 

“Somethin’ I can ya boss?” Vinny murmured, Ellis glancing up from his drink just from the tone of voice the bartender was displaying. He seemed so witty and confident all the time but right now he sounded downright worried if not _respectful_. Ellis looked up to see who Vinny was addressing as “boss” and froze on the spot.

 

_No freaking way._

 

His suspicions of that man from the first time he came to Speakeasy were, indeed, correct. That suave gentleman _was_ the owner of this place. And he was sitting beside Ellis at the bar. Of all the available seats to choose from, he sat beside none other than the young man who was secretly idolising him.

 

“Just get me a drink, will ya?” The owner snapped at his bartender, Ellis forcing himself to pay attention to his drink at this point as Vinny scurried to get his superior a drink. He did his best to keep a composed exterior but in the inside, he was _freaking out_. It took everything the youth had to not turn to the man and go on a tangent about how cool he was and ask questions about everything he possibly could.

 

Taking a stiff drink from his glass, Ellis lifted his head enough to slyly look at the man out of the corner of his eye. He looked just as suave and impeccable as he did the first time Ellis had saw him, though now he seemed more stressed than charmed. Vinny came back with a drink for his boss, handing it over to him just as Ellis finished his own drink.

 

“Care for a refill there, Georgia?” Vinny asked, Ellis blinking and looking up. He cracked a bit of a nervous smile and nodded, Vinny refilling the glass on the spot.

 

“Much obliged.” Ellis murmured, picking the glass up and taking a sip. He tried to work up the nerve to talk to the owner sitting beside him but _man_ was he having a hard time. What would he say? What if the man thought he was annoying and just left? Too many doubts were lingering on the surface and Ellis was finding it hard to ignore.

 

Deep in thought, Ellis drained his second glass with ease and set the empty glass down on the counter, pursing his lips as he tried to work up the nerve. He could see the owner idly drinking, rummaging through the inside pocket of his suit for something. He produced what looked like a shiny cigarette case, taking out a single cigarette before replacing the case. The youth tried not to watch the man riffle through his pockets for something else, the unlit cigarette pinched between thin lips that were pursed in agitation. The owner cursed under his breath, looking up to Vinny at the other side of the bar tending to a patron.

 

“Vinny, do ya gotta light?” He inquired, Ellis perking up then. Finally, an excuse to talk to the guy. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a matchbook.

 

“Need one?” Ellis gave a bit of a smile, holding up the match book to the man. The owner looked at Ellis then, quirking an eyebrow in momentary curiosity. He shrugged before taking the matches from Ellis, their fingers brushing for the briefest of moments.

 

“Never mind, Vinny, I’m covered.” The man grumbled to his approaching bartender, Vinny turning and going right back to what he’d been doing. Ellis watched the owner flip open the matchbook and strike a match to light his cigarette, folding it shut before holding it out to him.

 

“Thanks, kid.” He murmured, taking a drag off his cigarette when Ellis reclaimed his matches. The Georgian smiled and nodded, shoving the matchbook back into his pocket.

 

“Anytime, man.” Ellis paused, watching as the man turned his attention back to his drink. “So, uh... You like the owner of this place or somethin’?” He asked, mentally freaking out when the man’s intense green eyes settled on him once more, an eyebrow rising slowly.

 

“Well- I mean I heard Vinny call you ‘boss’ so I was just kinda assuming that y’know yer his boss ‘cause he works here and that would make sense an’ all.” Ellis rambled nervously, keeping huge smile on his lips the entire time. The owner looked downright annoyed when he was speaking, shifting his gaze away from the excited youth for a moment before looking right back at him.

 

“...Sure, kid. I’m the _boss_.” He responded rather sarcastically- actually a bit rude even. Ellis thought that was entertaining. His momma always said New Yorkers were glamourous but rude. She was right on the money with that one- especially in this guy’s case.

 

“That’s _so_ cool! You own this place and _man oh man_ is it the bees knees! Illegal n’ all-” He paused when he saw the owner’s eyes narrow in hostility. “- but hey some’uv the best things are, right? That’s what my buddy Keith always used tuh tell me ‘cause he’s always doin’ something against the law ‘cause he _feels_ like it n’ shit.” Ellis paused to take a sip of his drink, the owner shaking his head slowly.

 

“ _Wow,_ real interesting, kid. _Riveting_. How’s about you go chase yourself, huh?” The owner muttered facing the front again as he downed the remainder of his drink with such ease that Ellis was astonished for a moment. He blinked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Chase myself? Why in the hell would I do that?” Ellis asked, taking another sip of his drink. The owner exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

 

“Lay off will ya, live wire? Goddamn- could ya maybe I don’t know shut your trap for a minute? Your accent is _really_ grating on my goddamned nerves.” The owner shook his head, tone of voice dripping with irritation and hostility. Ellis didn’t let this deter him, however. He gave a little laugh, which only served to piss off the owner further.

 

“I’m from Georgia, man. Y’know- the South? We all talk like this!” The youth still had a massive smile on his face, earning a rather cold glare from the owner.

 

“Never would have guessed.” He muttered, letting out a sharp sigh when Ellis laughed again.

 

“Where’re my manners- my name’s Ellis, some people call me El. But I really prefer Ellis ‘cause El kinda sounds like a girl’s name. But if you prefer to call El, I guess you can.” The owner stared at him for a moment, expression hard as stone. Ellis continued to smile, waiting expectantly for the other man to say something. A few beats of silence passed, the owner slowly turning back to face the bar.

 

“So what’s yer name, sir?” He asked, tilting his head. The owner paused, looking at Ellis out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Nick.” He stated curtly, taking a drag from his cigarette. Ellis has no idea why this made him grin. Maybe because the name was so simple but so fitting- or because it was just damn fun to say.

 

“Nick, Nick, Nick. Nick. Pleased to meet ya, _Niiick_.” He said with a grin, earning yet another glare. Ellis picked up his partially empty glass and swirled the liquid around for a moment before setting it back down and looking back up at the owner.

 

Nick was looking at him weird, almost like he was about to say something but was thinking about it for the moment.

 

“Hey, kid... You’ve been here before haven’t you?” He murmured, raising an eyebrow in the slightest. Ellis blinked and nodded, smiling.

 

“Yessir. I came here less than a week ago, with my friend Jim.” The Southerner didn’t see Nick roll his eyes at what he said, shaking his head.

 

“Didn’t ask _who_ you came with but whatever.” The owner ground out, Ellis giving a little guffaw.

 

“I thought maybe Jim knew you or somethin’ ‘cause he was talkin’ tuh a whole lot’uh people when we came here last time- includin’ that fella you have watchin’ the doors back there. But when I asked him if he knew the owner he didn’t say- actually come tuh think of it he pretty much ignored the question and went on with the evening. I figured he knew you since when we were comin’ here he knew the way by heart and how tuh get in all smooth like but I dunno anymore. ‘S not important.” Ellis rambled before shrugging with a smile, earning a look of confusion from the older male before he shook his head and looked forward once more.

 

“You’re screwy, kid.” Nick murmured, Vinny refilling his boss’ glass carefully. Ellis declined a refill, looking over his shoulder to see people were finally starting to show up. He smiled a bit, looking back at Nick.

 

“How come it’s all empty right now? Last time I came the place was _jumpin’_ , and right now it’s kinda like a funeral home.” He asked the older male, Nick shaking his head as he tossed back the entire drink in one go.

 

“Because they would rather _not_ show up early and have nothing to do.” He ground out, shoving the empty glass Vinny’s way before getting down from his spot on the bar.

 

“Enjoy your time here, kid.” Nick stated dismissively, heading away from the bar to go greet his guests. Ellis would have protested for Nick to stay but decided against it, pursing his lips as he watched the well-dressed owner stroll over to a group of ladies, grins immediately on their faces. Shaking his head, Ellis turned back to the bar just in time to see Vinny take away his and Nick’s empty glasses.

 

“Is he always that antisocial?” The Georgian asked, Vinny snorting in response.

 

“Oh yeah. This is one of his good days. He’s just easily annoyed is all, ‘specially today. It ain’t a good day to go dishin’ out static to him.” The bartender shrugged, pouring drinks for the few people that came up to the bar. Ellis furrowed his eyebrows and looked back over his shoulder, spotting Nick talking to a few rather well dressed men, all of them standing further away from the oncoming crowds in a more secluded spot. He turned back around, drumming his hands against the top of the bar for a moment.

 

“Relax, Ellis, why don’t’cha go dance or somethin’? You couldn’t have strictly come here just for a drink and to chat up my boss.” Vinny mused, cleaning a few glasses. Ellis looked up at the bartender and shrugged.

 

“I dunno how to dance like they’re dancin’, though.” He murmured, actually quite embarrassed from this fact. Even Vinny found that hilarious and started laughing.

 

“Right, right. I forget. I assumed everyone ‘round your age could dance and do everythin’. It’s not too hard, I guess. I’m not a fan of dancin’ myself. But hey, it beats sitting alone at a bar chatting up two grouchy old guys right?” Vinny smirked when he earned a little laugh from the mechanic, shaking his head and serving a few more drinks.

 

“I don’t mind none. Just wanted a night out- Hell, I’ve been wantin’ one fer a week now. ‘Sides I like talkin’ to ya, Vinny!” Ellis explained with a smile, the bartender raising an eyebrow before chuckling.

 

“Ya don’t know me too well, kid.” Vinny murmured, eyes fixed on the double doors that led into the ballroom as more people began flooding in. He looked back at Ellis, giving a lopsided smirk. “Well, enjoy your time regardless. People are startin’ to file in faster than I can pour drinks.” And with that, the bartender went right to work, leaving Ellis by himself.

 

Ellis watched the evening play out from his spot at the bar, not getting another drink for fear of having too much. The orchestra was playing the extravagant music Ellis remembered the establishment having the first time he came, everyone dancing in beat on the ballroom floor. The flapper’s dresses moved in sync with every note of the song, providing a few momentary distractions for the young mechanic. He had sought out Nick in the crowd, unable to find the owner amoungst the mass amount of patrons currently occupying the ballroom.

 

Come midnight, Ellis figured it was high time he head home before he got himself into trouble with Rochelle. He said farewell to Vinny and got down from his barstool, carefully maneuvering through the crowd to the exit. He completely avoiding going through the dance floor, seeing as the fast paced music was creating equally as fast dance movements that would more than likely result in some rather nasty accidental injuries. The last thing Ellis needed was to come home with a black eye because someone was Charleston-ing so hard they unintentionally hit him just because he was trying to cross the hazardous dance floor.

 

It was fairly easy to work his way through the tables and smaller crowds, focused on getting to the door. Ellis was nearly there when he spotted Nick seated at a table near the door with a woman and several well dressed men, the little meeting looking almost private. Nick happened to glance up at that moment, the two men making momentary eye contact. Ellis kept a friendly expression, grinning and giving a minor wave to otherwise scowling male. Nick broke the eye contact then to take a sip of a drink he had in hand, paying attention to what one of the men was saying.

 

Ellis shook his head a bit as he walked through the double doors and out of the establishment, smiling a bit to himself as he headed back to what he now called homes. He was pretty damn glad he got to actually meet the guy and talk to him- though he did most of the talking. It certainly made he want to go back sometime to actually get to know Nick. Sure the guy probably wanted nothing to do with the Southerner but that was not enough to deter him. He was determined to become the suave man’s friend against all odds.


	8. Chapter 8

In the earlier hours of the morning, Den del Cielo was shockingly empty. During the evening, the place was jumping and packed entirely with patrons dancing the night away to the live orchestras and spending their hard-earned cash on bootleg liquor delivered to the Speakeasy by the mob. But at 9 am that morning, it was mostly empty, save for the three men at the bar. The bartender, Vinny, stood in his usual spot behind the bar, leaning against the polished wooden surface with a half-full glass of whiskey in his hand. Two other men sat with him, both dressed far better than the bartender was as of that moment. The one to the left was eyeballing a letter in obvious dismay, crinkling the paper edges of the note the more his companion spoke on. The man on the right was in better shape in comparison, leaning against the bar with a glass of whiskey in hand, shrouding the general bar area in cigarette smoke as he spoke to the bartender and owner in a low voice as if not to echo in the empty ballroom.

 

The letter was lowered before getting folded haphazardly and ditched across the surface of the bar, skidding right off the polished surface and onto the floor. The dark haired man cursed under his breath and massaged his temples, shaking his head slowly. Vinny frowned at the man’s obvious irritation and crouched down, standing back up with a glass and a bottle of liquor on hand.

 

“I told ya it was bad.” The rather dapper man on the right stated, taking a drag off of his cigarette and shrugging. Vinny shot him a warning look as he poured the owner a drink, who had yet to speak up quite yet. The bartender carefully pushed the partially full glass of liquor to his boss, the man not even making a move to grab the glass.

 

“Do me a favour and don’t fuckin’ rub it in, jack ass.” Nick ground out in a hostile tone, turning a sharp glare to the man on his right. Green eyes narrowed dangerously before the owner grabbed the glass and downed the liquor in one go, slamming the no vacant glass back on the bar nearly hard enough to shatter it.

 

“I had nothin’ to with it, are we clear? _Nothin’_. Anything that broad has been saying is as false as her orgasms.” Nick stated crudely, Vinny moving to refill the man’s glass. The other man shrugged, putting out his cigarette in the glass ashtray near his elbow.

 

“Look, I’m just the messenger alright? I thought it best to tell you that you’re in deep shit, Nick. Don’t fucking blame me- I’m _helping_ you out here.” Johnny stated smoothly, adding a shrug at the end of his statement. Nick pushed away from the bar and stood up, pacing the front space of bar as he raked his hand through his hair, trying to calm down.

 

“Leave it to that bitch to _still_ manage to fuck up my life from another fuckin’ state.” He grumbled under his breath before turning to face Johnny again, determined. “What exactly did Rita say? Run it by me again.” He demanded, gesturing the man to speak. Johnny pursed his lips and sighed.

 

“She went and told her boy in Chicago that ‘Slick Nick Capelli’ back in New York was nothin’ good- that you mistreated her while you was married. This would’ve gone ignored ya see- considering that’s Chicago and her man could care less about New York issues- but she married the step brother of Rosco. So’s Rosco’s hearin’ about what an asshole you were to the newest member of the family. You know how it goes- family comes first, whether it be related by law or not. He wants to get even; God knows how or why but he must be fond of that face stretcher Rita. I just wanted to warn ya, Nick. I heard you and Rosco were close so your ex wife is really fuckin’ things up for you two.” Johnny shrugged, Nick sighing in irritation.

 

“Rosco supports half of our imports. She’s _really_ fuckin’ things up.” Vinny spoke up, earning a sharp look from his boss.

 

“No shit. Why else do ya think I’m getting so worked up about this?” Nick snapped, Vinny looking away. Johnny smirked and shook his head, toying with his glass of liquor idly.

 

“Well, I’m sorry about all of this, Nick. I should get goin’ though, got a wife to tend to and such.” Johnny mused as he got down from his bar stool, about to stroll passed the Speakeasy owner when a hand pressed against his chest to stop him in his tracks.

 

“We’re not done here yet, Johnny. I got more questions for you so sit back down.” Nick stated firmly, expression hard. Johnny stared at the hand on his chest before looking up at Nick. The usually suave and arrogant man was as unhinged as he’d ever seen him- those usually sharp green eyes now weary with the news he’d received, typically styled back hair a disarray that left limp strands cascading across his forehead. Johnny sighed and turned around, sitting back down with a huff.

 

“Ask away.” He mumbled with a gesture of his hand, leaning his head against his other palm. Nick paced for a moment as he thought over his next choice of words. The Speakeasy fell silent with its owner’s thinking, the atmosphere thick. The typically uppity environment was suffocated underneath tension, anxiety and _fear_ \- all of which neither of the men would have ever imagined to see the cocky mobster wrestle with.

 

Nick took a deep breath before pausing, looking at Johnny apprehensively.

 

“Just tell me what you can about Rosco’s current situation. Is he in any trouble with anyone-anything? Cops breathin’ down his neck? Any one piss him off that’s not me? Just give me _something_ , Johnny, _anything_.” Nick sounded exasperated, going back over to the bar to sit down. He wasn’t begging. He’d sooner take a bullet to the head than beg for help from the young man seated near him. Johnny owed him a favour- and this would be that favour. The last thing he wanted was for his gang to get tangled with Rosco’s. They were allies- friends even. Well, as close to friends as it got. The mob family he was part of was in deep enough shit as it without him going and causing trouble with another family- an _allied_ family at that.

 

Johnny stayed silent, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Vinny and Nick stayed silent as well, the bartender refilling his own drink to ease the bad feeling in his gut. Nick played with the ring on his middle finger out of habit, staring at Johnny expectantly as the silence dragged on, even their breathing far too loud his taste.

 

“Well... I can name a few things goin’ on right now. I don’t know if they’ll be any good for you but uh... Yeah, there’s a few things.” Johnny broke the silence, Nick perking up a bit.

 

“Just tell me what you can.” The owner insisted evenly, keeping himself from appearing even the least bit hopeful.

 

“Well, the other day, Rosco lent his brand new flivver to his son-in-law, see. Lenny, y’know his son-in-law, went and got himself zozzled like some light-weight teenager over in Brooklyn- and you how far off that is from Rosco’s place. Anyway, the idiot went and destroyed that poor automobile like nobody else’s business. Been in the hospital for days recoverin’ from the accident. So, here’s what I think.” Johnny pulled out a cigarette case from his suit jacket and popped it open, sticking a single cigarette in his mouth before closing the case and replacing it.

 

“You’ve got lots of fronts as far as mechanics go. Fix ‘er up and take care of the bill and Rosco will be back on your side. You know better than anyone how much he loves his cars. Treats ‘em better than he does his wife. Maybe even handle Lenny’s hospital bill. Drink Rosco under the table and convince him Rita’s just spewing static and that she’s a crazy broad tryin’ to start a fight.” Johnny finished, striking a match and lighting his cigarette smoothly. The hope that had accumulated from the news died down in an instant, Vinny shaking his head at his boss and downing his drink when Nick sighed and brought a hand up to pinch his nose bridge in irritation.

 

“Most if not all the fronts we have also have one of Rosco’s own working on the inside. Probably would be a _bad idea_ to let him find out about all of this.” The owner explained through gritted teeth, picking up his long abandoned drink. Johnny grimaced.

 

“You don’t know any other place?” Nick shook his head in dismay, knocking back his drink.

 

“When I mentioned Rosco and I being close, I meant it. We share almost all the same fronts. It’s part of our family’s being allies.”

 

“Damn. Well, maybe you can just do the hospital bill and that plus drinks might be enough-“

 

“I know a mechanic that can do it.” Vinny interrupted with a smug smirk on his face. Both Nick and Johnny turned their attention to the bartender, the former narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

 

“Oh you do, do ya?” Nick murmured, Vinny nodding.

 

“Yeah. Some young dandy who just moved here ‘bout a month ago. He’s not from around New York and he knows little to nothin’ about what we do- which makes it easier to reel him into doin’ the job. The only problem with him is he runs his mouth nonstop. Regardless, he should be good for the job.” The bartender stated smoothly, his smirk growing when he saw the intrigue in his boss’ expression.

 

“Hold on a second.” Nick held up a hand, green eyes narrowing as he thought it over for a moment. He groaned in irritation after a minute before he looked back at Vinny. “You’re not talking about that happy-go-lucky Southern sap from the other night are ya?” He just about slammed his head on the bar when Vinny nodded.

 

“He’s not a bad kid, honest. He just talks a lot-“

 

“He’s fucking _annoying_. I don’t even know his goddamned name- I don’t _care_ enough to know it-..” Nick paused, pursing his lips for a moment in thought while Vinny took out glass after glass and set them on the counter so he could clean them properly.

 

“Hold on a second Vinny. You said the kid’s a mechanic, correct?”

 

Vinny nodded as he cleaned off glasses for that evening. “Comes in smellin’ like motor oil and won’t shut up ‘bout his job.”

 

“How often does he swing by?”

 

“Eh, well he was here the day before yesterday. I’ll bet he’ll be back pretty damn soon. You know how people like him get with places like _this_.”  
  
“Smooth talk the kid into doing the job, Nick, before Rosco finds someone else for the job. He’s outta town right now- you’re lucky for that, by the way- so’s you have a couple days to convince that kid to do it. Just a quick job and then ditch him to the side, no harm done.” Johnny added as he took a drag off of his cigarette.

 

“Alright, should be enough time. I doubt he’s smart enough to question any of this.” Nick mused, smirking to himself at the memory of the half-witted Southerner he’d met the other night. Vinny shook his head with a chuckle.

 

“He’s keen on you, Nick. Bat your eyelashes and he’ll do whatever you say.” The bartender teased with a grin, Nick flipping the man off in retaliation.

 

“Look, Nick, I gotta get goin’. Get the kid to agree to do it and I’ll pass the information to Rosco. We gotta deal, Slick?” Johnny inquired as he turned to the owner, raising an eyebrow in question. Nick held out his hand to Johnny, the other male reaching over and shaking on it.

 

“Indeed we do. Anything comes up, you know where to find me.” Nick stated with a curt nod, reclaiming his hand. Johnny smirked and nodded, getting down from the bar stool.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll stop by tomorrow and see how things are playing out.” He waved over his shoulder to the two men, putting his hat into place as he crossed the massive ballroom to leave the Speakeasy. Once Johnny disappeared through the double doors, Nick finished the rest of his drink and sighed.

 

“When that kid shows up again, tell me. Can’t believe I gotta put my trust into some sap from Georgia. Is he even any good? As a mechanic, I mean.” The owner asked, Vinny shrugging.

 

“Hell if I know. If you’re so curious about that, go find out yourself. He’s fixed up quite a few cars and that much I know. Kid goes on about that for hours. You could probably ask the boss and shit- maybe seek out one of his past clients. I’d help you with that but you already put me on duty for the rest of the day. I’m pretty sure the boys’ll help ya out if you say so.” Vinny stated as he put away the clean glasses and began cleaning the bar. Nick narrowed his eyes in thought, handing his empty glass to Vinny.

 

“I’ll handle it myself. Any idea what garage he’s operating from?”

 

“Yeah- that place over on 47th. Fairly new, only been here ‘bout two or three months.”

 

“You mean the joint run by all those micks?”

 

“That’s the one.” Vinny verified with a nod, Nick tonguing the inside of his cheek in thought before slapping his hand against the top of the bar, startling the bartender.

 

“Hold down fort with Frankie and the boys. I’ll be back in a bit.” He stated plainly before getting down from his spot at the bar and walking to the back of the Speakeasy. He yanked open the door that led to the back rooms of the building, the group of mobsters in the room nearly falling over each other to scramble to the front room on their boss’ orders.

 

Nick shook his head as he watched them scurry out, turning his attention to the closet in there. He yanked it open and pulled out his hat and such, adjusting his appearance in the full body mirror on the inside of the closet. Satisfied, the mobster closed the door and strolled out of the back room, closing the door behind him. He paid his cronies no mind as he crossed the grounds of his Speakeasy, strolling right out the double doors and onto the streets of New York City.

 

The mobster paused as he looked at his car, the automobile parked elegantly nearby. Well, he certainly _needed_ a reason to see if the kid was _any_ good at what he did.

 

Nick shifted his eyes around the street for a moment before strolling over to his vehicle and getting in, not starting the engine quite yet. He took a moment to think his decision over before nodding in affirmation to himself, starting up the car and beginning to drive towards 47th street. He could almost laugh at how readily he was to sacrifice his luxurious automobile for the sake of avoiding a gang war.

 

“I’m so _selfless_.” The mobster sneered, purposely seeking an opportunity to wreck his vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting things going!  
> I spent an embarrassingly long time trying to come up with a name for the Speakeasy that would suit both the front is serves AND the actual Speakeasy itself. The building front is supposed to be that of a rent-able ballroom, so, I figured "Heaven's Den" (Den del Cielo) would just have to do. I'm not entirely sure if that's even the correct English to Italian translation of the phrase so if it isn't, DO let me know.  
> Essentially the issue being faced here is Nick's ex wife ran off to Chicago after they divorced where she met and married a mobster that resides there. Considering how Nick compares his wife to a Witch in the game, I figured she would be an overbearing and rather hysterical woman with a hatred of him (by his definition that is). So she basically belted off to her new man about how horrible her ex husband had allegedly treated her- which is a lie! The most he did probably was have multiple affairs but not physically abuse her- and her new husband happens to be the step brother of Nick's ally, Rosco. Since the Mafia was all about the family, Rosco feels it to be his duty to defend his step-sister-in-law's "honour", less he be looked down by the rest of the family for it. So he intends to just have a good ol' mob fight with Nick's little posse in response- which would cause full out war between their respected families. To save his own ass, Nick proposes on getting Ellis involved to do the dirty work for him so he can talk it out all diplomatic like once Rosco has less on his mind. Yeah, that's pretty much it. I felt it was confusing so I just wanted to clear that up, more or less.
> 
> Side Note: I'm enjoying the ever-loving Hell out of toying with the most stereotypical mobster names in existence.


	9. Chapter 9

To say a wrecked luxury car rolling into the Irish owned garaged on 47th street caused an uproar was an understatement.

 

This particular garage was small, quaint business that mainly served to repair the automobiles of various immigrants who could not afford a better known garage. Ironically, the mechanics of Callaghan’s Repair were some of the finest New York had to offer. The only reason they were overlooked by a majourity of citizens was due to the fact the lot of them were immigrants. They had long grown used to repairing beat up jalopies and service vehicles, along with the occasional miscellaneous repair on the side. Fancy car drivers didn’t give the establishment a second glance when it came to the handling of their overpriced automobiles.

 

When a tow truck stopped in front of the garage, the mechanics inside were all expecting to see yet another beat up vehicle that was barely holding itself together- probably one they had even previously serviced. Instead, the mechanics were greeted by the sight of an _incredibly_ well dressed gentleman and his luxury 520 “Superfiat” waiting outside of their quaint little business.

 

They all stood there in shock as the gentleman swore at the tow truck driver, their boss stepping outside to handle the situation. The second Callaghan managed to calm down the car owner enough to bring him inside so they could discuss the issues at hand, the garage erupted into a flurry of excitement- everyone pushing their way to get a good look at the car patiently waiting just beyond their reach.

 

Ellis had been far too indulged in his work on a car engine that he didn’t even notice what was happening. He’d been tinkering with the damn thing for a few days now with minimum breaks, seeing as he wanted to work hard until he finished it. With a smile, he ducked out from under the hood and grabbed a rag to wipe off his hands, the uproar of the garage still going unnoticed for the moment. Once he tucked the rag in his pocket and lowered the hood of the car was when he noticed the commotion. Everyone had abandoned their workplaces and were outside the garage, blocking the entrance as they surrounded the vehicle that the tow truck had brought to them.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ellis strolled over to where the crowd has gathered and carefully eased his way in to get a peak at what he assumed all the hubbub was about. Once he pushed his way through just enough, the Georgian stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the vehicle.

 

He’s seen all sorts of luxury cars like this one driving around New York and he would often stop to admire the beauty of the automobile. But he’d never been _this close_ to one. He could reach out and touch it practically. He restrained himself from doing so, seeing as the rest of his co-workers were wrestling with the exact same temptation. The last thing they wanted to do was start feeling up the vehicle when, for all they knew, the stiff who owned the damn thing was a complete asshole and would more than likely take his business elsewhere. They needed this kind of clientele in their midst if the business was to stay afloat.

 

“Sorry lads, but this ‘ere beauty is goin’ to be under _my_ wing.” A single mechanic spoke, all the others looking at him in utter disgust. An argument broke out then between six of the mechanics, the rest making their way back into the garage to continue what they had been doing prior. Ellis looked at the car for awhile longer before slowly turning and walking back inside the garage, heading back to the vehicle he’d been working on previously. He saw the hood was up once more and someone was ducked under there, probably admiring his handiwork. Smiling, Ellis strolled to the vehicle and peered over to see who was peaking under the hood.

 

“I’ll hand it to you, Georgia, you did a swell job. Repair’s the cat’s meow.” The peeper mused before straightening up, smiling at the Southerner. Ellis gave a bit of a grin and rubbed the back of his neck almost bashfully.

 

“Thank ya kindly, Reagan. Did what I could, she was really messed up when she was brought in.” He explained with a shrug, Reagan shaking her head with a half smile.

 

“You’re so humble. Really.” She teased before closing the hood smoothly. “I’ll go ring the owner so he can come pick up his little girl. Look sharp now, there’s a money bag over in the office about some car business. Looks like a real sleaze if you ask me.”

 

“Did ya see his car, Reagan? Luxury fuckin’ _Superfiat_.” Ellis pointed out, watching Reagan’s blonde eyebrows rise in surprise.

 

“No kidding. I wouldn’t expect any less from a guy who shows up to a garage in a white suit.” The blonde woman mused with a haughty laugh, wiping her hands off on a rag ditched on one of the shelves nearby. Ellis chuckled, taking off his pageboy cap and wiping his forehead against the back of his wrist with a sigh.

 

“Really, a white suit? He look familiar?” He asked, Reagan shrugging and handing him the rag she’d previously been using.

 

“The hell if I know. Rich people aren’t my crowd, believe it or not.” She stated, patting his shoulder before walking right passed him, heading over to the office part of the garage. Reagan was the only female mechanic at the shop, as well as part time desk jockey up in the front offices. She was Callaghan’s niece so she got more sway on the job than any other person in the entire building. Ellis thought she was a real cool person, a tougher than nails girl who could repair cars and arm wrestle just as well as any man could. Not to mention she had a hell of a right hook.

 

Once the luxury vehicle had been rolled up into the garage, the mechanics began returning to their posts and whatnot, the glamour of its presence finally beginning to settle. Ellis decided that while everyone was sufficiently distracted with their previous tasks he would try and take a little peak at just who was the owner of the beautiful car residing in their garage.

 

He tiptoed shamelessly over to the door that led to the front office where Callaghan and the client were likely talking, leaning over to press his ear against the door to listen in.

 

“... closest fuckin’ garage to crash site, alright buddy? You think I want a buncha lower class citizens employed by some mick bastard to put their mits all over my girl? If you got that impression you’re even dumber than you look.” A gruff and obviously agitated voice sounded, Ellis able to pinpoint that accent enough to know it was one of _those_ guys- the type they would never have show up in the garage willingly. He couldn’t help but get excited to meet someone more like Jim and Nick. Even if he wasn’t the one to fix that vehicle he would surely still make small talk with the client.

 

“I understand, sir. But I got me best mechanic on th’job to fix’er. He’ll make sure that yer girl runs more smoothly than ever ‘fore.” Callaghan’s gentle voice resounded, obviously not enough to take the edge off the client who scoffed loudly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just do the job and do it right or you’re a dead man. Show me this mechanic who’s tinkering with my girl.” The client’s voice was beyond impatient, Callaghan sighing before calling his niece over. Ellis took that as his cue to go back to his post and look busy. He quickly stood up and hurried away from the door, clapping a hand on top of his head to hold his pageboy cap in place. He skidded to a stop at his post and began to meticulously arrange and clean his tools, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to see if they were coming out of the office yet.

 

Reagan walked out of the offices first, crossing the garage and sending a few guys to work on certain things in different areas of the garage to make space for the repairs to the luxury vehicle. Ellis eyed the partially open office door carefully, picking up another one of his tools before he began cleaning it with the rag he had on hand. Reagan headed over to him then, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Look alive, Georgia. I think Callaghan is going to give this one to you.” She smiled as she told him, watching the excitement contort Ellis’ features. He grinned and Reagan patted his shoulder before pulling away, heading back over to the office door and disappearing inside.

 

Ellis began cleaning his tools much faster now, the rest of the mechanics in the garage relocating themselves to where Reagan had instructed. The space now available for the luxury vehicle was more than enough that was necessary for what Ellis was certain would be a moderately quick repair.

 

The office door behind him opened, Callaghan and Reagan stepping out with the client on tow. Ellis didn’t notice quite yet, busy cleaning a particularly filthy tool.

 

“Nolan! Get yer arse over ‘ere!” Callaghan called out, Ellis whipping his head around to look at his employer over his shoulder. Sure enough, the client was dressed in an impeccable white suit with a matching hat, his back to the garage as he inspected what was around the area with obvious disgust. Ellis didn’t recognise him, assuming it was just some other man of that caliber that he was familiar with in guys like Jim.

 

“Comin!” Ellis called out, setting down the tool carefully and hurrying over, holding down his hat once again. Callaghan gave him a nod before handing him a clipboard with all the information on it.

 

“Ya fill that out as ya go along. Let Reagan ‘ere know when ya finish, lad.” Callaghan stated before turning to the client. Ellis gaped for a second when the man finally turned the face the garage and he realised it was-

 

“Nick!” Ellis beamed with a grin, a scowl immediately settling on the bootleggers’s face. Reagan raised a slender brow in genuine bewilderment, Callaghan giving Ellis a sharp look as if the Georgian had offended their client.

 

“Don’t tell me this sap is workin’ on my car.” Nick said seriously, narrowed eyes boring holes into Callaghan. The Irishman gave the best reassuring smile he could offer.

 

“He’s a fine mechanic, sir, honest.” Reagan nodded eagerly in agreement, Ellis too busy grinning about the fact he was getting to repair _Nick’s_ car. Of course, Nick was reluctant. He stared at Callaghan in obvious dismay for a moment before sighing, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead.

 

“Yeah, fine. Just get it fuckin’ fixed so I can get outta here, kid.” He spoke to Ellis, the Georgian’s grin growing at being addressed.

 

“I know how’tuh fix cars, Nick, Yer’s ain’t no exception.” Ellis scoffed, turning and heading over to the vehicle. The bootlegger scowled, pushing past Callaghan as he stalked over to where Ellis was to be working on his car.

 

The Southerner ditched the clipboard on the car’s hood, not seeing Nick’s murderous scowl at the display of disrespect to his vehicle. He strolled over and plucked the clipboard off the hood, dropping it on the floor without a care in the world as Ellis was inspecting the vehicle. The sharp sound of the clipboard colliding with the cement made the young man look up at the other and frown.

 

“So uh... mind telling me how this happened exactly.” Ellis asked, gesturing to the back of the vehicle where the wreck resided. Nick rummaged in his suit jacket for his matchbook, an unlit cigarette pinched between his lips.

 

“What the fuck does it look like happened? I was drivin’ and some moron rear ended me. I want that fixed by today, we clear?” The Northerner stated plainly, striking a match against the matchbook to light his cigarette. Ellis stroked his chin before nodding.

 

“I can do that.” He paused as he looked at Nick standing watch there, obviously having no intention of leaving. “Are ya gonna stay here and watch me fix her or are you gonna leave?” He asked slowly, watching Nick’s face contort in genuine annoyance as he took a drag off his cigarette.

 

“I’m _staying_. I’d rather be witness to you fixing my girl than wander this shitty street while you’re tinkering over here without supervision.” The man retorted rudely, crossing the garage and snatching an abandoned stool before returning to his post. Ellis watched him set the stool down near where he was working, Nick taking a seat and watching him intently, idly smoking his cigarette. Ellis offered a smile.

 

“Well alrighty then. I’ll go ahead and get started.” Ellis confirmed with a nod, going to grab his tools. He could feel Nick’s eyes burning a glare into his back as he gathered what he needed, a bit of a smile on his lips. It was great to see Nick outside of the Speakeasy, even if it was under these circumstances. Maybe the bootlegger would be impressed with his skills and recommend all his high-class friends to the garage.

 

Ellis strolled back over and set everything up before beginning to work on the vehicle, Nick watching his every move as if waiting for a single slip up to berate him for. Of course the Georgian chattered endlessly while he worked smoothly, Nick having to bite his tongue from objecting the decisions Ellis was making in regards to his car.

 

“... Y’know, I’ve never fixed no luxury vehicle like this one before. I’m always fixin’ like delivery trucks and tractors and common cars but never an _expensive_ car. My buddy Keith once repaired the mayor’s car back in Savannah, though. Oh man, it was _so_ great! I actually had the chance to fix it but I was busy with this delivery truck that some guy was hustlin’ me about. Seriously, he was pushy as Hell with fixin’ that damn truck but I understood y’know, man’s gotta make his livin’ and he _really_ had’tuh deliver the goods in the back of the truck to the general store ‘cause their stock was low and he was their delivery man. Anyway, the mayor had a _real nice_ car- not as nice as yer’s of course but it was still real nice- and he was actually a pretty nice guy. He wasn’t hustlin’ Keith and was givin’ him time to work, lettin’ him make decisions on his own and shit- trustin’ Keith’s judgement. Fixed her up real good and we ended up gettin’ more business at our garage because the mayor was boastin’ about how smooth his girl was workin’ now because of Keith repairin’ her and- shit!- stuff. So we got probably 40 customers in the next few days- Nick, whoever rear ended you is real good at rear endin’- anyways, we got all sorts of people showin’ up to get their tractors and shit repaired. There was this one farmer who brought in a perfectly fine tractor and was expectin’ us to like upgrade it and shit, it was real damn ridiculous- Nick, what kind of car was that guy drivin’? This is just messy as shit!”  
  
Ellis’ rambling fell deaf to Nick’s ears. He was actually staring at the kid trying to wrap his mind around how one person could talk so much and so long about absolutely _nothing_. It was astounding, really. Nick never thought he would have a day where he’d much rather take a bullet to the face than listen to someone talk but that day had finally arrived. No amount of alcohol would ever prepare him enough to deal with this live wire.

 

“Nick? Heeeello! Askin’ questions over here! You gotta answer ‘em!” Ellis laughed with a grin, Nick narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

 

“ _Really?_ So was that _all_ one _really long_ question?” Nick sneered, watching the confusion flicker over Ellis’ face.

 

“... I- What? No! I said what was the guy who rear ended you drivin’. Did ya get a look at it?” Ellis inquired, wiping his nose and mouth with the back of his wrist. Nick made a face of disgust.

 

“No, I didn’t. He drove off before I could get a look at his shitty car- how is that relevant exactly?”

 

“ ‘Cause I gotta fill out paper work on this stuff and we need details like that. Unless you wanna fill out the forms, a course. I don’t think ya want’tuh though, it’s real dull. Plus ya don’t know what to fill in where and shit- it’s more complex than ya think.” Ellis explained, Nick feeling as though he was losing more and more brain cells the longer he stayed near the Southerner.

 

“Yes, of course, because it’s incredibly difficult to fill out labelled spaces with the appropriate information.” Nick stated plainly, Ellis nodding eagerly.

 

“Exactly! S’real difficult ‘cause if you mess up even the slightest, Callaghan throws a fit and ain’t nobody wanna deal with Callaghan’s fits. Oh man, just trust me on this one, his fits are _horrible_. He goes from cursing out everyone in here to cursing out our Lord.” Ellis laughed, not seeing Nick roll his eyes.

 

“I’ll bet.” The bootlegger ground out, impatiently glancing at the time. He began to tap his foot expectantly, hoping Ellis would catch his drift. Naturally he didn’t, continuing to tinker away at his own pace. Nick continued this for a few more minutes before sighing loudly, Ellis still not catching on to his obvious impatience.

 

“... Have you ever had peaches, Nick? I mean like real peaches, not the weird shit you have goin’ on here. Like a _real_ Georgia peach? Oh man, I can’t think of nothing more heavenly than a freshly grown Georgia peach. This one time me and my buddy Keith-“

 

“How much longer is it going to take you to finish this up because I have _places_ to be.” Nick interrupted with an obviously aggravated tone of voice, Ellis looking up at him innocently.

 

“Hell Nick, I still gotta finish what I’m doin’ here, repair yer bumper, reattach it-“

 

“How long is that going to take exactly!?”

 

“I dunno, maybe a couple more hours.” Ellis shrugged, returning to his work with a little smile on his lips.

 

“It’s gonna take _much much_ longer if ya keep interruptin’ my focus like that, _Nick_.” He mused, not catching the absolutely murderous look his client gave him. Nick decided he needed another cigarette, Ellis staying surprisingly quiet for the remainder of the repair he was working on at the moment.

 

 

“And... done!” Ellis announced, standing up with a grin. Nick was already on his feet, looming over the mechanic with his hands shoved in the pockets of his suit pants, inspecting the repair. It was perfect as can be- almost as if he’d never gotten the vehicle damaged to begin with. He couldn’t keep the smirk from quirking on his lips as the success of his scheme was showing.

 

“Great job, kid. Better than I expected.” He murmured, Ellis grinning at him.

 

“Told ya I knew what I was doin’. I’m gonna go tell Reagan so you can sort out payin’ and shit with Callaghan and head on home with yer girl.” And with that, Ellis scurried off to go do just that, Nick watching him leave before looking at the vehicle. He couldn’t help but grin a bit.

 

Now all he had to do was convince the kid to exclusively repair Rosco’s car just as good while he took care of Lenny’s hospital bill and everything would be all right with the world. Content, Nick strolled over to the front office to handle the payment with Callaghan while Ellis filled out those forms for Reagan.

 

“Name your price.” Nick stated smoothly to the Irishman, Callaghan raising an eyebrow.

 

“All done?”

 

“Indeed he is. Now, I restate what I just said, name your price.” Callaghan nodded and grabbed a clipboard, looking over it.

 

“The repair is goin’ t’cost you 120$.” He murmured, Nick pulling out a stack of cash from the pocket inside the lapel of his suit.

 

“120$ it is.” He stated before slapping down about 300$ cash onto the counter for the Irishman. Callaghan took to money and counted it, pausing and looking up at Nick with a confused expression.

 

“It’s... 120$ and ya gave me 300$-“

 

“I know what I gave you.” Nick interrupted, tilting his head. “Consider it out my good grace.” He moved his hand in a gesture for Callaghan to continue, the Irishman slowly putting the money away and filling out a few things on the form before turning his attention back to Nick.

 

“Signature here and here and you’ll be on yer way.” He assured, Nick snagging the pen from the man’s fingers before scrawling down his signature and handing the clipboard back. He turned and began to leave, Callaghan calling after him to have a good day. Nick paid no mind to that, however, heading straight over to where Ellis was, putting his tools away. He stopped right behind the young mechanic, shoving his hands in his suit pants pockets as he waited for Ellis to notice his presence.

 

Ellis slowly turned and saw Nick standing there, smiling immediately.

 

“Be careful on the road from now on, Nick.” He teased, wiping his hands off on a rag.

 

“Yeah, thanks for the warning. Listen, kid, I’m obligated to thank you for such a wonderful repair.” Nick stated smoothly, taking a step closer to the Georgian who just blinked in bewilderment.  

 

“... Well I mean ya already paid for the repair so...”

 

“That’s not what I meant. Swing by the bar tonight and have yourself some drinks, free of charge. Consider it my treat.” Nick smirked a bit with the invitation, Ellis staring for a moment before smiling.

 

“Well alright then. Yer gonna have’tuh tell me which drinks are best and shit ‘cause I have no idea.” He laughed, Nick only giving a nod, his smirk not faltering.

 

“Yeah, sure. No problem. Don’t disappoint me by not showing up, kid.” He added before strolling over to his car and getting in, Ellis stepping back to make room for the man to back out of the garage. He waved idly as Nick reversed the car out of the garage completely and began driving away, leaving the mechanic feeling proud.

 

Reagan walked over to him, hands on her hips.

 

“So when did you become buddy-buddy with Nick Capelli?” She asked, smiling a bit with a slender brow raised in inquiry. Ellis looked at her and laughed.

 

“I met him a couple’uh weeks ago. My friend Jim had introduced me’tuh him.” Ellis shrugged, Reagan humming in understanding before nodding.

 

“You did a great repair there, Nolan. You should be proud because you just scored Callaghan’s 300$.” She hinted with a grin, Ellis looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“ _300$?_ There’s no way that repair was 300$ unless-“

 

“Unless he made a mistake. Look, to be honest, that guy looked like he was bribing my uncle. I don’t know Ellis; you shouldn’t hang out with shady guys in suits like that but... What am I, your mom? I’m not complaining about the extra 280$, honestly I’m not.” Reagan assured with a little chuckle, Ellis rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah... I guess I’ll just ask him about that later when I see him.” The Georgian said with a firm nod, turning and beginning to put his tools away and clean up the work space. Reagan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, turning to Ellis- his back facing her.

 

“Later? Do you two hang out a lot or something?” Reagan inquired, Ellis pausing as he was cleaning off his hands. A smile quirking on his lips he gave a little nod, gathering up the rest of his tools.

 

“Yeah... We do.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ellis was surprised to see the usually jumping Speakeasy rather empty when he showed up after work that night. It was fairly late in the night too, nearing 11:30 pm which was usually when the place was the most active. When he got the let inside by Big Louie at the doors, he found that only a handful of people were there. There was a card game going on at a table in the corner between two women and two men, all of them drinking and enjoying themselves. Three musicians occupied the floor where the orchestra was typically stationed, playing a smooth melody on piano, stand up bass and trumpet only. Only two other tables remained occupied and were crowded with less than five patrons, all of them speaking amoungst themselves in generally isolated parts of the Speakeasy. The usually blinding bright lights were dimmed incredibly, making the ballroom look rather abandoned in comparison to its usual appearance.

 

Vinny was still at his usual place behind the bar, cleaning glasses and the like with only a single patron sitting at the bar and -judging by the white suit- it was Nick. Ellis began to cross the dance floor to the bar rather slowly, smiling a bit when Vinny nodded once at him in acknowledgement. As he got closer to the bar, Nick looked over his shoulder to the approaching Georgian and gestured to the empty spot beside him.

 

“ ‘Bout time you showed up. I was startin’ to think you stood me up.” He stated sardonically, a slight smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. Ellis just gave a little guffaw and sat down, grinning at the bootlegger.

 

“Nah, I was held up back at the house by Ro’. She was concerned as to why I was goin’ out so late and got Coach involved- oh man it was a _mess_.” He looked around the establishment once again, frowning a bit before turning back to Nick, face twisted up in question.

 

“How come it’s a ghost town in here? It’s usually packed right ‘bout now...” Nick raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at his dim-lit Speakeasy.

 

“I closed it down early for the night. Everyone lingering are uh...” He couldn’t find the proper word choice to describe the people still seated in his place. Most of them were in debt to him and currently awaiting their orders, others members of the family that worked directing under him. Two of them were actually suppliers of his taking a load off by playing cards with Vinny’s sisters.

 

“Your friends?” Ellis offered, smiling a tad. Nick shifted his eyes from Ellis to the shaded building before facing forward once more.

 

“Yeah... Sure. My friends.” He murmured, waving a hand for Vinny to come bring them drinks to start.

 

Nick ordered the usual, Vinny pouring his drink while Ellis waited expectantly. He still lacked skill in ordering drinks but maybe Nick would help him figure it out. He turned to look at the drink Vinny handed over to his boss, tilting his head.

 

“ S’that one called?” He inquired, nodding towards the drink. Nick grabbed his glass and picked it up as if admiring it in the dim light of his illegal bar.

 

“This is called a Highball, kid. What do you usually get when you come here anyway?” The bootlegger asked before knocking back a majourity of the beverage. Ellis shrugged, watching the ice cubes in Nick’s skill in downing an entire drink in one go.

 

“I dunno what it’s called- I always ask Vinny to just choose for me. He makes a good drink.” The youth explained watching Nick quirk a brow before shaking his head, swirling the liquor around in his glass.

 

“I have a hunch he’s been force feedin’ you Southsides.” Nick mused before waving Vinny over once more.

 

“Get this kid a Highball, will ya? Can’t believe he’s been accepting Southsides from you.” Nick said almost playfully, Vinny giving his boss a grin as he mixed the drink.

 

“You caught me. I figured something ‘south’ would be more his speed but if you think the kid can handle a Highball then who am I to argue. I’m only the fuckin’ _bartender_ who mixes the drinks for everyone.” Vinny joked as he handed the drink over to Ellis.

 

“Flag me down when you’s want a refill.” He said to the Southerner before going back to what he’d been doing prior to serving them drinks. Ellis watched Vinny move away before turning his attention to the drink in front of him, picking it up and taking a small sip as a taste test. Nick watched this with pure amusement, shaking his head as he downed the rest of his drink with ease, dragging a nearby ashtray and carton of cigarettes across the bar to a spot right in front of him.

 

“Oh, yeah, Nick I was meanin’ t’ask yuh somethin’.” Ellis spoke up, setting his barely touched drink back down onto the bar and turning his attention entirely to the older man. Nick gave a hand gesture for the Georgian to continue.

 

“So, Reagan and Callaghan both told me that you paid for what should have been a 120$ repair with 300$, which obviously is a _whole lot more_ than you should’ve been payin’- ‘course you knew that. Reagan said you were bribin’ Callaghan but I don’t think she’s right ‘cause she’s always jumpin’ tuh conclusions and makin’ shit up- anyway, I just wanted t’know why you overpaid the garage is all.” Ellis questioned, picking his drink up to take a sip after he finished talking. Nick stayed quiet for a while as he produced a cigarette from the carton, turning to Ellis.

 

“That Reagan girl sure is a character. It wasn’t a bribe- I _assure_ you. I just gave him what I thought the repair oughta have cost. I got what would have been probably a 500$ repair at any other garage for 120$ in half the time it would take one of the more well-known joints. So’s I threw in 280$ to make it worth Callaghan’s while. It’s nothing, kid, really.” The owner explained smoothly, reaching over the bar to grab something from the bar. He produced a cigarette lighter and situated himself back in his seat, lighting his cigarette and pocketing the lighter smoothly.

 

Ellis looked at his drink before knocking back what he could hack, setting the glass back down as he cough a bit at the burning sensation. Nick raised a brow, taking a slow drag off of his cigarette.

 

“Ease up there, fireball.” He murmured, using that opportunity to look around the bar real fast. Vinny’s sister’s were giggling and being good distractions to the suppliers- those thieving bastards. He could make out Leonardo in the dark trying to strike a deal with a boxer he was currently bribing to lose in his next fight. The few other tables were mainly his boys playing cards, drinking and talking to pass the time- waiting for the damn boxer to take the hint or for the opening to crack open the skulls of those swindling suppliers. This kind of activity was a constant presence in his Speakeasy no matter how crowded it got.

 

Nick saw Ellis’ glass was empty and flagged down Vinny, the bartender mixing him another drink. Nick was still on his first, currently taking his time with what remained. He drummed his fingertips against the bar for a moment before looking at Ellis, the kid taking a sip from his second drink.

 

“So uh... where’d ya learn to fix cars like that anyways.” Nick murmured, turning his attention to the Georgian. Ellis looked up from his drink, pushing up the brim of his pageboy cap slightly with his thumb, a smile already on his lips.

 

“Well I always liked fixin’ stuff. My pa always used’tuh  make me go with him to help him fix stuff around the house. Then me and ma got ourselves our first car after he died and all the fixin’ was up to me. I got a lot of help from my buddy Keith ‘cause he’d been fixin’ cars for rich people and shit whenever they needed help. Keith’s _real_ good at repairin’ and he taught me most of what I know. I gotta say though, I’m better than him at some things. Worked a garage back in Savannah with Keith and some’uv my friends- fixed a helluva lot of tractors and farm equipment, sometimes rich people’s cars. And well, I got better at what I did and moved up here tuh gain profit from it.” Ellis finished with a winning smile before gulping down more of his beverage. Nick smirked, watching the Southerner suck down drinks like his life depended on it- which was exactly what he wanted him to do.

 

“Good plan. Why not move somewhere more centralised on cars like Detroit? Why’d ya choose New York?” Nick inquired, Vinny refilling Ellis’ drink the second it was empty. Ellis grinned and grabbed the drinking, taking a sip before setting it down.

 

“I dunno.... I don’t really care for Detroit I guess. My friend Jim asked me the same thing when I first started talkin’ ‘bout goin’ to New York. Detroit’s nice and all but it ain’t no _New York_. I mean I was always hearin’ about it on the radio, seein’ stuff in the papers. Plus Jim never failed to bring it up at least once each time we talked. So it got me to thinkin’ that maybe I wanted to go up North. I thought ‘bout goin’ to Detroit at first but it just didn’t feel right tuh’me y’know? Like I could see myself comin’ here to New York and makin’ a livin’ but I could not for the life of me see myself goin’ over to Detroit.” Ellis paused to take a large sip from his drink. “I dunno man, New York was just the place for me. I knew it was.”

 

Nick nodded, tapping his cigarette against the edge of the ash tray to rid it of the ash build up before plopping it back into his mouth. He hummed, Ellis downing the last bit of his drink. He was under the impression that Nick was drinking at the same pace he was. He assumed this was so because every time he’d seen Nick drinking prior, he always had more than 2 glasses. Besides, Nick probably had more than one glass before he arrived anyway so it didn’t matter to him. He just wanted to catch up.

 

“I hear ya. Do you ever miss home?” Nick murmured, wanting to keep the kid talking and distracted. He figured get the kid drunk, get his comfortable with talking and then get him to agree to do the repair. In all seriousness, he probably didn’t even have to get the kid zozzled but Ellis had an annoying habit of asking at least 94 questions and Nick figured he’d ask little to no questions if he wasn’t in the right state of mind.

 

“Oh yeah, you bet I do.” Ellis nodded as he sat up, Vinny refilling his glass with a smile before going back to cleaning up the bar. “I get letters from my ma and my friends about how much they _miss me_ and shit. They’re doin’ good though so that makes me happy. Gotta send some money down’tuh my ma sometime like I promised her I’d do. Bet’chuu now she can buy all them purdy dresses she sees in town but doesn’t buy.”

 

Ellis inspected his half empty glass, already feeling significantly relaxed and rather disorientated. He’d never been drunk before so he had no idea what was going on with him. He finished off the rest of the drink and shuddered with the sensation the alcohol was giving him. As Vinny was heading over to refill the glass, Nick finished what was left of his so he could get a refill.

 

“What ‘bout you, Nick? You sure have been askin’ me a lot of shit and I haven’t gotten tuh ask you shit.” Ellis grinned, guffawing rather obnoxiously immediately after. If this had grated on Nick’s nerves he certainly didn’t show it.

 

“Me? Really? Nah, there’s nothin’ interesting about a guy like me, kid.” Nick shrugged, facing the bar and picking up his drink to take a sip. Ellis snorted, grabbing his own drink.

 

“Yeah, I doubt that Mister Fancy Suit. You’re like the most interestin’ guy I know- the only one I know who’d think it’s a good idea to show up to a garage in a white suit, that’s fer sure.” Ellis laughed while leaning on the bar, his head dropping forward to rest against his arm that was resting across the surface.

 

Nick rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink while looking at Ellis. The kid was done for, that was for sure.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it alright? Point is, I wasn’t expecting to get into an accident and I did. Big fuckin’ deal.” He shook his head in irritation, Ellis letting out another laugh, burying his face in his arm. He continued to laugh like that for several minutes, Nick taking the opportunity to take away the kid’s drink for fear that he’d drop the glass or spill everywhere. The bar was clean as it should be and he’d probably choke the drunken idiot if he made a mess.

 

Ellis ceased his laughter after a while and turned his face to look at Nick, face red from laughing and a huge stupid grin on his face. Nick gave a slight smirk and shook his head at the state, clicking his tongue as if to berate the young man.

 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, kid.” He mused, Ellis hiccupping laughter in response. Nick sat up in his seat to lean on the bar and looked across the bar in the corner of his eye, Vinny standing just in the line of his peripheral vision. He watched the bartender nod once before turning back to his duties, Nick nodding to himself before turning back to the laughing Southerner seated beside him.

 

“Say Ellis... You like me, don’t’cha?” He tilted his head, Ellis blinking slowly before laughing.

 

“...A ‘course _Niick_ , yer muh friend!” He laughed, grinning as he leaned his head against his arms resting on top of the bar.

 

“So if I asked you a favour, you’d do it for me right?”

 

“Yeah man, sure. S’long as it ain’t nothin’ _illegal_ or nothin’.” Ellis added a little guffaw at the end, the corner of Nick’s mouth twitching into a smirk.

 

“Fantastic. I need you to do something for me.” Nick started, leaning towards Ellis and lowering his voice to keep their conversation private.

 

“Listen, I got a friend who has some, uh... auto trouble. His car got wrecked pretty bad a couple of days ago and he’s a _good_ friend of mine, see. Now I don’t trust any old garage or mechanic in this city to tinker with his girl- she’s a _beauty_ , even better than my car. In light of recent events of you repairing my girl good as new, I trust you enough to appoint you with this important task.” Nick explained, putting a hand on Ellis’ shoulder and leaning in closer, completely invading the young man’s personal space. He stared right into Ellis’ eyes, the inebriated Georgian not entirely processing what was being said.

 

“I need you to fix his car. And when I mean fix it, I mean _fix it_. I want that thing as good as new- better than new even. Do that for me and you’ll not only earn a shit ton of dough for your hard work, but you’ve earned yourself a rightful place in my life as a friend _and_ associate. Can I trust you to do this for me, Ellis.”

 

The severity of Nick’s voice made Ellis shiver in the slightest. The bootlegger held eye contact with him without blinking, which the young man found to be absolutely terrifying in his current state. He felt his mouth go dry for a moment as he was unsure of how to respond to what was said. His impaired mind could not compute what was said and what that meant for him but all he _could_ make out was that this –whatever it was- was incredibly important to Nick.

 

Ellis’ head slowly began to bob up and down in a nod, Nick breaking the harsh eye contact and smirking. He leaned back from the youth, patting Ellis’ shoulder.

 

“Knew I could count on you, kid.”

 

Ellis just gave a smile and sat up as best as he could, blinking slowly.

 

“Man, how many drinks have I had...” He mumbled, knocking off his pageboy cap as he rubbed his face as if it would clear the groggy feeling from his mind.

 

“I don’t know, ‘bout three.” Nick mused, Vinny strolling over with a glass of water. He set it down in front of Ellis, chuckling at the sight.

 

“Way to get yourself zozzled, Georgia. Drink some water, it’ll help a bit. Do ya need a ride home or something?” The bartender laughed warmly, leaning against the bar with a grin of amusement on his face. Ellis offered a little smile before grabbing the glass and drinking as much of it as he could. Nick snorted with laughter and got down from his seat.

 

“I’ll give him a lift, Vinny. You hold up fort. Make sure no one gets smart.” Nick murmured to the bartender, Ellis not paying attention seeing as he was focused on getting down from his stool without falling. He managed just fine, bending down and snatching his hat up from the ground.

 

Ellis had nearly fallen over just from this simple action but Nick grabbed a firm hold of the back of his shirt and helped him stand up properly. He shook his head and began walking away from the bar, some of the patrons falling silent as the owner crossed the dance floor. Ellis stumbled behind him and found that his legs were beyond his control. He felt like he was having an out of body experience and that gravity no longer applied to him at that moment.

 

Far too focused on walking, Ellis ran right into Nick’s back when they reached the doors. He yelped and lost his balance easily, falling right on his ass on the hard ballroom floor. The thud echoed in the mostly empty Speakeasy and a few of the patrons burst into laughter, Vinny included. Nick held the door open as he looked over his shoulder at Ellis sitting on the floor, looking entirely embarrassed with himself.

 

“Jesus kid, get your ass up. You look like a fuckin’ moron.” He hissed, reached down and grabbing a handful of Ellis’ shirt before yanking him to his feet and dragging him out of the Speakeasy behind him. Ellis stumbled before grabbing onto Nick to hold himself up, not hearing the older man swear in irritation. The younger male managed to gain control of his legs just as they walked out the  doors of the front, stepping out onto the pavement.

 

Nick released his hold on Ellis and shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket, walking down the street towards his vehicle parked not far off. Ellis followed, a miracle he was not falling over himself trying to keep up with the obviously sober mobster leading him. He had a momentary blur of transition from the sidewalk and into Nick’s car- only it wasn’t the car Ellis had repaired that morning. It was a completely different vehicle.

 

“Try not to make a mess.” Nick grumbled as he started up the vehicle, easily maneuvering his way down the street. Ellis stared blankly ahead for a moment before turning to look at Nick.

 

“Alright kid, tell me where I’m going.” The bootlegger demanded, glancing at Ellis momentarily before focusing on the road. Ellis blinked himself out of his stupour and sat up, looking out the window.

 

“Turn there and then... turn on the first street on the left.” He mumbled, a drowsy feeling starting to come over him and he leaned his face against the car door. The youth had nearly passed out when he felt a hand roughly shove him and he shot up immediately, blinking a few times to try and wake himself up.

 

“Hey genius, which fuckin’ building is it?” The mobster snapped, driving slowly down the street to avoid passing it by mistake. Ellis looked out the window until he spotted the familiar building and pointed.

 

“That one there.” He said with a nod, Nick pulling up to the front of the building before stopping the car. He didn’t turn to Ellis, gaze in a straight stare out the windshield. He raised his arm and jerked his hand back with his thumb erect, gesturing the kid to beat it. Ellis gave a smile, fumbling with the door handle to get out of the vehicle.

 

“Thanks fer the ride, Nick.” He stammered as he climbed out of the car, staggering towards the building he was currently calling home. Before Ellis even opened the gate, Nick was already driving away- speeding really.

 

Shaking his head, the Southerner pushed open the gate and slowly made his way up the stairs to the building, rummaging in his pockets for his keys. Unlocking the front door became a ten minute battle until he finally managed to get it right. He pushed open the front door and stumbled inside, trying his best to quietly close the front door and lock it up. With the completion of that task, he slowly made his way up the stairs, keeping a firm hold of the banister to keep himself from falling or stumbling too much. His journey back to his room was an anxiety filled one and the second he was behind his closed door, a wave a relief washed over him. Ro would be awfully sore to find him coming home so late.

 

Ellis didn’t even bother getting out of his clothes and went straight to bed, flopping down on top of the sheets. He passed out almost instantly, limp arm falling off the edge of the bed. While his sleeping mind was at ease, he was unaware of the obligation now resting on his shoulders- nor the consequences in store for him if he were to deny the request in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

The second Ellis was out of the car and at the front gate of the building he was calling home, Nick sped away from the scene as fast as the vehicle he was in could take him. It wasn’t his car, of course, his prized girl was safely tucked away in a garage behind the bar. The stolen vehicle he was driving belonged to one of the guys being held up in his Speakeasy at the moment.

 

Aside from the annoyance he was surely returning to, Nick was beyond pleased with the turnout of the evening. He got Ellis drunk enough to agree to do the repair- though really the kid might’ve done it even without the influence of Highballs but Nick couldn’t risk him asking questions. It _was_ private family business after all. Now it was just a matter of time before all was right between him and Rosco. The last thing he needed was this kind of misunderstanding to come between them when their alliance was incredibly important with the Irish beginning to advance the way they were.

 

Without a care in the world in regards to the vehicle, Nick parked the damned thing rather sloppy before strolling back into his Speakeasy. He went up to the double doors and paused, turning to Big Louie who stood nearby at attention.

 

“... Lock down the place for the night, Louie. Go on home to the wife and kids. I’ll take it from here.” The mobster patted his accomplice on the shoulder, the larger man giving a nod.

 

“Will do, boss. Head on in, I’ll lock up after ya.” Louie murmured as he rummaged in his pocket for the keys, Nick slipping inside the ballroom. He waited until he heard the telltale click of the lock behind him before meandering down the dance floor to the table where Vinny’s sisters were playing cards with the delivery boys. The youngest of the girls looked up and waved at Nick with her cards, a grin on her face as he got closer.

 

“I was startin’ to wonder where you wandered off too, sugar!” Penny laughed, putting her cards back down and leaning her head against a hand, smiling at the mobster. Nick smirked at her briefly, inspecting the delivery boys as he adjusted his cuff links.

 

“Jesus, how drunk did ya get them?” He commented, the two men barely able to keep their eyes open for the ongoing card game with the two sisters. The older sister snorted a laugh, taking a dainty sip from the glass of wine in her hand.

 

“Drunk enough, I’d say. You want us to move this little party to the back so you boys can have your fun, Slick?” Darla purred in her low tone of voice, cocking a slender brow in question. Nick gave a bit of a chuckle, looking over his shoulder briefly to inspect his other patrons. He could see Vinny and the boys had already made their move on the debtors.

 

“Yeah, take ‘em to the back. Do whatever you want with them, I could really give less of a fuck what happens to two delivery boys.” Nick replied in that snide tone of voice, Darla letting out a haughty laugh before getting up smoothly from her seat. She bent at the waist in front of one of the delivery boys, grabbing his face to make him look at her as she offered a flirty smile and a bat of the eyelashes.

 

“Let’s take this party elsewhere, _boys_. Follow me.” She cooed, patting his face before pulling away, the two sisters sauntering towards the back rooms with two drunken youths stumbling eagerly after them. Nick watched them disappear into the back room, the sound of the door slamming making him shake his head. He turned from the table and began walking over to the bar, Vinny walking over and catching him on the way.

 

“So, boss... Do’ya want us to get started here or should we just, uh, wait for you?” The bartender asked, jerking his head back to gesture to the shakedown going on in the corner of the Speakeasy. Nick gave a dismissive wave, not even bothering to look at the situation.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just start without me. I’ve gotta make a phone call anyways. Just call me over when things aren’t goin’ as smoothly as they should.” The boss grumbled, walking around the bar to where they kept the phone. Vinny just nodded slowly and turned on his heel, strolling back over to the ongoing interrogation.

 

Nick paid them no mind, pulling up at stool and sitting down while he phoned Johnny, tapping the heel of his shoe against the ground impatiently. After a few rings, the bastard finally answered.

 

“Johnny speaking.” The man answered in a clipped tone, sounding far too professional for a mobster.

 

“Ease up there, Mr. President. It’s Nick.” Nick laughed, hearing Johnny sigh from the other line.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Forgive me for havin’ manners. What the Hell do ya want Nick, it’s fuckin’ late. Did ya even look at the time before you rang me? Y’know I got a _wife_ and _kids_ that are tryin’ to get some fuckin’ sleep and you calling at the crack of fuckin’ dawn doesn’t settle well with any of ‘em.”

 

“Whatever, that’s not important right now. I got the kid to agree to the job.” There was a pause for a moment before Johnny began speaking again.

 

“Alright, alright. Excellent. I’ll find out Rosco’s schedule and have it to you by tomorrow-“

 

“And a location. We can’t exactly have someone like Rosco show up at that mick’s garage for a repair. I’m pretty sure you can find a more secure location for it.”

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m pretty sure I can secure a place closer to where Rosco’s turf is that still had connection to you. Make it easier on the old man. Look, I’ll get you all this shit in the mornin’, alright? It’s late and I’m fuckin’ tired. If you knew what I’ve been runnin’ around doin’ all day, you’d let me sleep.”

 

“Alright, I get it. I’ll let you get your beauty sleep, princess.” Nick glanced over at the scene in the corner of the bar when one of the men let out a scream that was cut short by the sickening sound of a fist colliding with his face.

 

“Jesus, what the hell’s goin’ on over there? You murdering someone?” Johnny grumbled, Nick turning his attention back to the phone call.

 

“Just shaking down some saps who’ve yet to pay us. No big deal, I’m pretty sure they’ll get the idea real soon or else Vinny’s gonna start swingin’.”

 

“Then they’re really fucked. They’re not micks are they?”

 

“No, just some bozos from the docks who think they can get away with shit. Long story short, they owe us quite a bit of dough and have refused to pay it, threatened running off to the police. So we rounded ‘em up and you know how it goes from down there.”

 

“Knock some sense into those fucks. If that’s all there is Nick, I’m gonna hang up. I’ll get you your information in the morning.”

 

“Wait. Can you do a background check on someone for me? Just bring it to me whenever you get it.” Johnny sighed immediately after the inquiry.

 

“Yeah, sure. Who is it?”

 

“A mick by the name of Neil Callaghan. He runs a garage over on 47th.”

 

“Mick run garage? Sounds worth lookin’ into. I’ll see what I can dig up on the guy.”

 

“Grazie. Talk to you tomorrow.” Johnny didn’t even bother with any goodbyes and hung up, Nick shaking his head and hanging up as well. He got up from the stool and strolled over to the scene taking place, Frankie busy yelling in one of the guy’s faces a plethora of curses.

 

“Boys, boys. Tone it down, will ya?” Nick mused as he stopped nearby, gesturing with his hands for them to calm down. Frankie backed up immediately, looking away as he stepped aside to let Nick walk up and greet their ‘guests’.

 

There had been quite a number done to them. The one on the immediate right had a bloody and probably broken nose, his lip split and bleeding all down his chin and onto his once white shirt. The other guy had one hell of a black eye and was spitting out blood every now and then, the red dribble sliding down his chin and dripping onto his pants. It was safe to assume he’d spat out some teeth here and there given just how much blood he kept spitting out.

 

Nick clasped his hands together in front of him and watched two men with a steely gaze, harsh eyes catching each movement they made. He slowly tilted his head to the left, watching the man on the left stiffen in the slightest at the movement.

 

“So fellas, I don’t want to keep you here any more than you want to _be here_. Make it easy on yourselves and uh, produce the cash you owe me. Otherwise my friend Vinny here and you will become real good friends.” Nick said smoothly, a friendly smile gracing his lips that left the two men entirely uncomfortable. Silence hung over the area as the men let the words sink in, looking at each other every now and then for some kind of resolution from other.

 

Nick sighed impatiently and gestured to Vinny with a flick of his wrist, turning on his heel just in time to hear a scream cut off by the sick sound of Vinny’s fist colliding with someone’s nose. Nick was almost bored by the entire ordeal, strolling over to the bar to grab a cigarette for himself. He leaned against the counter of the bar, lighting his cigarette with the lighter that had been left there from earlier that night. He listened carefully to the beating taking place behind him, smoking idly as he read that labels of the liquor bottles adorning the shelves behind the bar.

 

“Stop.” The owner spoke up after a few moments, Vinny stepping away from the two men while shaking his bloodied knuckles as though the beating had pained him. Nick patted Vinny’s chest as he walked by the bartender, handing the man a rag in the process to wipe the blood off his hands.

 

The two men were bloodier and battered than they were moments prior, their gasps for air and whispered pleas incoherent to the group of mobsters currently beating them senseless. Nick strolled over and stopped right in front of them, hands shoved in the pockets of his suit jacket and his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he watched the men as he had done just before.

 

“We can do this all night, boys. I’m not so sure you can.” He grinned. “But uh... I’ve got more than enough men to spare to beat the ever living piss out of you. So what’s it gonna be? We’re just gettin’ started so if this is child’s play for you we can always bring out some bats maybe a couple knives.” One of the men whimpered audibly, his sobs sounding choked and painful with an occasional gargling sound as he nearly choked on his own blood.

 

“... W-W-We can get y-you the money! Honest!” He cried, wheezing for air in between ragged sobs. He let his head hang as his sobs took over what little voice he had. None of the mobster’s said anything, Frankie smiling and shaking his head in the background.

 

“Yeah, you said that same line 20 minutes ago.” Frankie mused, stepping forward and looking to Nick for guidance. He didn’t get so much as a look from his boss, the mobster staring at the two men in clear irritation. A sense of unease came over the mobsters, all of them looking to the owner for some kind of response. Nick stayed quiet, a cold and calculating look on his face as he stared at them blankly.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Nick turned his head to look at Vinny.

 

“Go grab that lighter for me from the bar.” He murmured, Vinny bowing his head slightly in obedience before hurrying to the bar and returning with the lighter. Nick took it from his bartender, taking a step closer to the two men. They were both bound to the chairs they were seated in, legs spread so that their ankles were tied to the first two legs of the chair.

 

Nick planted his foot on the spot of chair visible between the man's thighs, leaning forward just enough to rest his forearm against his raised knee. The battered man in the chair leaned as far back as he could in the chair, beginning to visibly tremble as Nick raised a hand and inspected his rings in the dim light of the Speakeasy.

 

“You know what I think? I think you’re lying to me.” He murmured, eyes not leaving the larger ring nestled on his index finger. With his free hand he flicked open the lighter, his victim’s eyes widening as he watched the flame wearily, pressing his back further into the chair.

 

“You wanna know what I do to the fucks that lie to me?” Nick asked as he brought the lighter up against the large ring on his forefinger, the flame licking over the metal of his ring. The captive began shaking his head wildly, spewing apologies and pleas for mercy that fell deaf to his captor’s ears.

 

Nick flicked the lighter shut and grabbed the man by the hair, yanking his head forward as he pressed the heated metal to the unmarked flesh of the battered man’s neck. A sizzling sound was interrupting by the earsplitting scream of agony that tore from the man’s throat, writhing and thrashing to get away from the mobster but was held firm by the hand tangled in his hair. The ring remained pressed against the man’s neck for a moment longer before Nick pulled his hand away, eyeing the pattern burnt into the captive’s skin from his ring.

 

The owner released his hold on the man’s head and rested his forearm against his raised knee once more, turning his attention to other man. He watched as the man began screaming out his methods of payment and promises of meeting deadlines, Nick giving a smirk of satisfaction before stepping away from the two men.

 

“Take it from here, boys.” He mused, taking the rag Vinny handed him so he could clean his ring. The owner began strolling away from the scene smoothly, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him. He sealed a deal and set two debtors straight in the same day, not to mention got a new shipment in so he’d soon be raking in money for his collection of bootleg liquor.

 

All he had to do now was wait for Johnny to set everything up and he’d be on better terms with Rosco. He hated to admit it but Ellis was now playing a huge part in the mending of that relationship. He would probably owe that kid a lot more than he thought he would once the situation was taken care of. That thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Pouring himself a drink, Nick decided he’d face that problem in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took longer than I expected to update. Actually, there's going to be a larger gap between chapters than I'd like as I am in the process of moving at the moment so I have limited time to actually sit down and work on this. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can but enjoy this for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Ellis had never felt so miserable in his life.

 

The sound of pounding on his bedroom door and the disembodied voice of what he assumed was Rochelle woke him up from a dreadful slumber. His eyelids felt heavy and the second he opened them he was instantly blinded by the sunlight streaming through his window. Lifting his arm to block to the sunlight was a feat in itself, considering his entire body just felt entirely weak and sore for some reason. The Southerner groaned and sat up in bed, a wave of nausea hitting him once he was in an upright position. The searing pain of a headache pounded behind his eyes and made it difficult for him to even get up to stagger out his bedroom to the bathroom. The second he was there, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach, his throat burning considering he regurgitated mostly alcohol. His throat had already felt like it was lined with sandpaper, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth which was dry as can be. The taste of bile on contributed the wretched state of his mouth.

 

Flushing the mess, Ellis leaned back so he was sitting on the tiled floor with his back against the wall, rubbing his temples slowly in hopes of pacifying the ungodly pain in his head. Was he sick? Maybe he’d just caught something and the effects were finally kicking in, though he couldn’t recall being around anyone who had been or who was sick in the recent days. Whatever this was, it was a serious inconvenience to him seeing as he did have work today.

 

He slowly stood up using the wall as support to keep himself from falling before moving to the sink to rinse the rancid taste from his mouth. The youth cupped his hands under the faucet once he turned it on and sucked in mouthful after mouthful of water, spitting until the taste was fainter than before. He then splashed water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up, smacking his cheek here and there to reinforce that. Ellis shook his head before deciding a shower was his best bet right now.

 

After a series of usual morning rituals now made immensely difficult due to his condition, the mechanic slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Coach was seated at the dining table with a newspaper on hand, Rochelle in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them. The radio was on, droning on about the most recent news and such- the typical early morning broadcast.

 

“Good mornin’ son.” Coach spoke without looking up from the paper, Ellis slowly easing into his seat. He gave a tired smile to the large man, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands in vain to ease the pain in his skull.

 

“You want any coffee, sweetie?” Rochelle called from the kitchen, the sounds of plates and silverware clanking together seeming harsher that morning to Ellis’ sensitive ears.

 

“....Y-Yeah coffee sounds mighty fine, Ro. Thank ya...” He murmured, sliding his hands down his face before they limply fell to the table. Coach lowered the newspaper, a skeptical look on his face as he eyes the youth, taking a sip from his coffee mug slowly.

 

“You feelin’ a’ight, boy? You don’t look too good.” Coach’s booming voice snapped Ellis’ attention to him immediately, eyes widening slightly as though he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright! Just a little tired is all. Got home pretty late last night.” Ellis mustered up a usual bright and cheery smile, Coach’s expression indicating that he clearly did not believe the mechanic.

 

“Well, you shouldn’t’ve been out partyin’ or whatever it was you was doin’ if you know you have work in the mornin’.” Coach explained, setting his coffee cup down on the table before picking up his abandoned newspaper and began folding it back together. “Ro, get this boy some water. He needs to wake his goofy ass up.”

 

“Are you feeling under the weather, Ellis?” Rochelle asked as she walked over to the table with a glass of water in hand, that concerned look on her face Ellis saw more than he cared to admit. Ellis shook his head, accepting the glass from Rochelle before promptly draining the contents of the glass. He set down the empty glass on the table, Rochelle standing there with her arms crossed as she waited for an answer from the youth.

 

“I’m fine, Ro. Honest. I’m as healthy as a horse! Just didn’t get enough sleep last night. All I gotta do is wake myself up and I’ll be good tuh go.” Ellis reassured her, watching her uncross her arms and snatch up his empty glass.

 

“Well okay. If you say so.” She murmured, the look on her face still skeptical but she returned to the kitchen regardless. Coach shook his head, setting the newspaper aside as he listened to the radio broadcast, idly taking sips of his coffee.

 

Coach huffed a laugh as the broadcast went on, shaking his head.

 

“Did ya hear that, Ro? More mob raids went on at the docks last night. Funny how the police haven’t done nothin’ ‘bout any of it.” The man laughed, Rochelle walking into the dining room with two breakfast plates on hand.

 

“I wish you had more confidence in our law enforcement, Coach. Honestly, you are your conspiracy theories.” She rolled her eyes, setting down the plates for Coach and Ellis before taking a seat at the table with them.

 

“Anythin’ with the mob involved should _always_ be suspicious, baby girl. We all know them docks _belong_ to them. Police get involved and either get shot dead or bribed with piles of cash you know the mob has tucked away.”

 

Ellis was vaguely listening to what Rochelle and Coach were going on about, staring absently into his cup of coffee. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to recall the night before. It was a bit fuzzy but he did remember Nick asking him a favour. What the favour was remained unknown to him.

 

“Ellis!” Rochelle’s voice broke his train of thought and he looked up at her, blinking slowly.

 

“Sorry Ro, what’d ya say?”

 

“I said hurry up and finish eating because you have to get going to work soon. I’m sure Callaghan’s a nice fellow but he might not be so nice with tardies.” She explained, shaking her head at the Southerner. He raised his eyebrows before nodding once, scarfing down the remainder of his breakfast and coffee. The Southerner hurried to the kitchen and put his dishes in the sink, hurrying towards the front door.

 

“Bye Coach, Ro! I’ll see y’all when I get home!” He called out, pulling open the front door.

 

“Have a good day at work, sweetie!” Rochelle called after him, watching the door close behind him. Coach watched as well, slowly turning to face the table once again and resumed eating.

 

“I worry ‘bout that boy.” Coach stated dryly, Rochelle frowning.

 

“Yeah. Me too. Where do you think he ran off to last night? I mean he didn’t even explain to us where he was going. Just ‘out with some work buddies’.”

 

“You wanna know what I think?” Coach tilted his head, Rochelle raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Does it involve the mob?”

 

“Sorta.”

 

“Let’s hear it.”

 

Coach sat up, finishing off his breakfast and coffee smoothly. “ ‘Member that night he and Jim went out? Well, you see I know Jim. I know him very damn well. ‘Fore alcohol was banned, he used t’drink up a storm. You and I both know there’s some illegal drinkin’ joints in this city. I reckon Jim took your sweet boy to one of ‘em and now Ellis is hooked and is goin’ there every night.”

 

Coach sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, Rochelle staring at him. She was silent for that moment, the only noise in the dining room that of the radio droning on in the background. Rochelle snorted a laugh and shook her head, standing up and gathering up Coach’s empty coffee mug and plate.

 

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know what you think.” She laughed with a smile, heading to the kitchen to wash dishes.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking to work was quite the difficult task. Ellis couldn’t avoid nearly getting hit by cars even while in the right state of mind so this morning was incredibly hazardous. He managed to stumble into Callaghan’s in one piece, barely on time.

 

“Christ, Nolan. Ye look like Hell washed over ya.” Callaghan commented when the Southerner punched in for the morning. He gave a dry laugh, watching Ellis slowly turn to look at him.

 

“I kinda feel like it did. Muh head hurts somethin’ fierce.” The Southerner whined with a frown, his boss giving a small smile of amusement before standing up.

 

“Try drinkin’ some water, lad. Hopefully it won’t interfere with your work today. Ye made this old man proud as politician yesterday.” Callaghan mused, ruffling up his red hair with a yawn.

 

“I think Reagan wanted your help on somethin’ today. Why don’t ya go see what it is she wants?” Ellis nodded and headed that way, opening up the door to the garage.

 

“And drink some water, boyo! I can’t have me best mechanic faintin’ while on the job!” Callaghan called after him, Ellis snickering and closing the door behind him. The lighting of the garage coupled with the industrious noises only seemed to make Ellis’ head hurt much worse than before, heading to his station in a daze. He leaned against his work bench, shaking his head before bringing up his hands to rub his temples once again, leaning forward to rest his elbows against the surface of his work bench.

 

“Georgia! About time you waltzed your ass in here!” Reagan practically shouted as she crossed the garage to his station, hands busy working her long blonde hair up into an updo. Ellis slowly turned to look at her, dropping his hands and leaning off of the work bench.

 

“I’m not late today or nothin’, Reagan. You’ve been late more than I have.” He mused, earning a laugh from her. She patted his back harder than he would’ve liked.

 

“Yes but unlike you, I’m not at risk for losing my job if I’m late. Anyway, I have an engine over there that I’d like your magic Southern hands to fix up while I handle the shell. You up for it?” Reagan inquired, tilting her head with a smirk. Ellis glanced at her before craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the repair she was talking about.

 

“Yeah, sure. Just lemme get some water to ease the pain in muh head and I’ll be right on over.” The Southerner replied with a shrug, Reagan grinning.

 

“Alright. You go do that and I’ll be waiting for you at the car.” She patted his back once again before crossing the garage back to the vehicle, messing with a few of the other mechanic’s along the way. Ellis watched her go and sighed, going back into the building to get some water in the hope that it would ease his headache in the slightest.

 

It did little to combat the pain but Ellis pushed on anyway. Hopefully his current condition wouldn’t affect his performance on the job. He had to keep his title as the best mechanic Callaghan’s had to offer, after all.

 

He walked back out to the garage and spotted Reagan across the sea of mechanics, leaning against a beat up looking black vehicle. Ellis weaved his way through the employees until he was standing in front of the vehicle, inspecting it.

 

“So what’s wrong with it?” He asked the blonde woman, Reagan leaning off the vehicle and shrugging.

 

“Not entirely sure actually. The owner just brought her in saying he was having all kind of trouble from brakes to actual engine failure. This thing is just messy though, I see parts from all sorts of cars just crammed into this one mutt. I’m not surprised that there’s problems. I didn’t get much background information on the damn thing either.” She explained, crossing her arms as she stood beside Ellis and inspected the vehicle in a manner that reminded the Southerner of how his mom used to inspect pies- in a criticizing manner.

 

“Well... Let’s just see what we’re dealin’ with I guess.” Ellis shrugged, going over to the vehicle and popping the hood, leaning forward to take a look while Reagan got under it to how everything underneath was holding up. They prodded around the vehicle for a good half hour, looking at everything they could before they stepped back.

 

“Alright so, our suspicions were right.” Reagan sighed, wiping her hands on a rag to rid of the motor oil that stained them. Ellis put his hands on his hips and looked at the vehicle once more, shaking his head slowly.

 

“Man, this is gonna take a while...” He sighed, Reagan nodding in agreement.

 

“Let’s just do what we can before lunch, Georgia.” She grumbled, heading back over to the mongrel vehicle with the youth in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

When lunchtime rolled around, Ellis and Reagan had managed to repair the vehicle moderately. There was still much more to tweak and such but they both were tired of looking at the damn thing and needed a break from it for at least an hour.

 

“I don’t even wanna touch that thing again.” Ellis grumbled as he tried to wash off the grease and motor oil currently caked on his forearms and hands. Reagan leaned against the counter beside him, drying her hands and arms.

 

“Tell me about it. We’re almost done though. I’m sure with some food in our bellies we’ll be able to look at it again.” She assured with a shrug, Ellis shaking his head.

 

“Assumin’ I don’t puke my lunch up once I look at that beast again.” He murmured, Reagan laughing and punching his shoulder.

 

“That’s fucking gross!” Ellis grinned at her, turning off the faucet and snatching the towel from her hands.

 

“You would do it too so shut up.” He mused, Reagan laughing again.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’ll see you later, Georgia.” She patted his back in that usual harder-than-need-be fashion before walking off. Ellis shook his head and hung up the towel, adjusting his pageboy cap as he walked out the front door of the garage vaguely wondering where he’d head for lunch. There were a few delis and cafes around so he could probably peak in at one of those places and grab some quick lunch-

 

“Overalls!”

 

Ellis’ train of thought was interrupted by the familiar voice and stopped in his tracks, head whipping around to seek out the source of the sound. That’s when he spotted Nick, leaned up against his parked car not too far away. He had his arms folded across his chest, legs crossed at the ankle while leaning against the gorgeous car Ellis fondly recalled repairing to its current beauty. The mechanic instantly felt dirty when he noticed Nick’s impeccable dark blue suit- neatly pressed without a stain or wrinkle in sight. He always looked so put together where as Ellis was constantly stained with car mess. He had to get himself a fancy suit like that sometime...

 

“Well hey there, Nick!” Ellis grinned before hurrying over to where the Speakeasy owner was. Nick watched him approach with that same calculating look in his eye, not moving a muscle as Ellis approached.

 

“What’re you doin’ here? Need a repair or somethin’?” The Southerner asked, tilting his head a bit in question. Nick shook his head, unfolding his arms and leaning off the car, hands immediately burying themselves in the pockets of his suit jacket.

 

“No. I’m actually here to see you. I’m assumin’ you’re on a lunchbreak so,” Nick jerked his head to the side to gesture to his car. “Get in.”

 

Ellis stood there for a moment not understanding. “Wait, why? Are we goin’ somewhere?” Visible irritation crossed Nick’s face before he sighed, expression returning to the neutral state it had been in before.

 

“Yeah, kid, I’m taking you out to lunch now get the fuck in the car.” He murmured before walking around the vehicle to the driver’s side. Ellis grinned at this, yanking open the passenger side door and getting inside the sleek vehicle. He whistled once inside, closing the door carefully.

 

“I always wanted tuh sit in your car.” He laughed, Nick glancing at him momentarily before starting the vehicle, beginning to drive away from the garage.

 

“So uh... any particular reason for you takin’ me tuh lunch, Nick?” The youth asked, looking at the older man curiously. Nick didn’t bother casting him a glance, clearly focused on the road at the moment. He didn’t give Ellis an answer quite yet either, stopping the vehicle at a red light.

 

“Yeah. I have a favour to ask of you.” He murmured, drumming his fingertips against the steering wheel as he stared out at the road impatiently. He inhaled sharply, glancing at Ellis for a moment before looking back out at the road.

 

“I asked you last night but you were too zozzled to remember shit and I want to make it crystal clear that you’ll agree to it. Plus, I still owe ya.” He spoke in a firm tone, speeding the vehicle down the street when he was able to drive once more. Ellis blinked and looking out the windshield at the road.

 

“Alright, man. Where are we goin’?”

 

“A nice little place not too far away.”

 

“They any good?”

 

“ _Yes_ , _exceptional_.” Ellis could hear the sarcasm leaking into Nick’s voice but didn’t comment on it.

 

The sleek vehicle came to a stop in front of a little restaurant and, judging by the title, it was Italian owned. Ellis smiled and climbed out of the vehicle when it came to a stop, squinting up at the sign as he attempted to pronounce the name.

 

“Suh-poor-ee dee ital-ee-uuh.” He said aloud, Nick walking around the vehicle and giving him an offended look.

 

“Fuckin’ hick- it’s _Sapori D’ Italia_ not whatever the fuck you just spewed.” He corrected in a snappy tone, shaking his head in obvious aggravation. Ellis smiled and pronounced it like Nick had, his Southern accent ruining it once again and earning an irritated look.

 

“What’s that mean, Nick?” He asked, the mobster walking to the front door of the place and yanking the door open, looking over his shoulder at Ellis.

 

“It means tastes of Italy- will you get over here?” He snapped, Ellis looking down from the sign and hurrying into the building seeing as the door was being held open by Nick.

 

“Oh so it’s Italian? That sounds _cool_! I don’t think I ever had Italian food ‘fore...” He trailed off as though thinking about it, Nick walking passed him to an empty table and sitting down. Ellis followed him immediately after, taking a seat and looking around the restaurant with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Wow, sure is fancy. You like Italian food, Nick?” He asked innocently, Nick giving him a blank expression.

 

“Kid, I _am_ Italian. I fuckin’ love Italian food.” He replied dryly, flagging down a waiter. Ellis didn’t even have time to comment on this, the waiter strolling over to the table and handing them menus.

 

“Flag me down again when you’s is ready to order.” He said with a nod, Nick waving dismissively for the man to leave before turning his attention to the menu.

 

Ellis stared at the menu in complete confusion. It wasn’t even in English. Everything was in Italian. He’d never eaten Italian food before and this wasn’t helping. He stared for awhile longer before looking up.

 

“Uh... Nick?” He spoke in a small voice, the mobster’s attention turning to him.

 

“I don’t know what the menu is sayin’...” He murmured, clearly embarrassed. Nick didn’t look amused in the least.

 

“Have you ever eaten spaghetti? Ravioli?” He questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Ellis nodded eagerly, grinning in that usual boyish manner.

 

“Just order that then.” Nick stated before slapping the menu closed and setting it back down on the table, flagging down the waiter once again. Ellis closed his menu as well, looking at the waiter expectantly.

 

“What can I get ya?” The waiter stated once in front of them, Nick handling the ordering.

 

“Get this kid spaghetti alla puttanesca and I’ll have Tiella di riso.” He murmured.

 

“And to drink?” The waiter asked, writing down the orders. Nick drummed his fingertips against the table.

 

“Surprise me.” He murmured, holding out the menus to the waiter. The man nodded and took the menus before leaving them once more, Ellis looking at Nick quizzically.

 

“What’s spaghetti alla puttanesca?” He asked, Nick’s expression looking almost amused.

 

“It’s just spaghetti, kid. You’ll like it.” He responded, turning his attention to the mechanic. Ellis just nodded slowly, leaning back in his seat.

 

“So what was that favour you mentioned in the car?” The southerner spoke, Nick sitting up in his seat just enough to rest his folded hands on the surface of the table.

 

“How much of last night do you remember, kid?” Nick implored, keeping a fairly neutral expression. Ellis tapped his hands against the table as he tried to recall the evening before.

 

“Uh... Not very much. I do ‘member you mentioning a favour, though I forget what it was.” He shrugged, Nick nodding his head slowly.

 

“Well, I have this friend who had a problem not too long ago. His son went and crashed his prized vehicle like a fuckin’ animal and long story short, she’s wrecked. I don’t trust garages in this city. They always do a shoddy job for too much dough and this is... well it’s important to me. So I wanted you to go right ahead and fix this vehicle for my friend.” Nick explained, Ellis nodding slowly.

 

“Well sure thing, Nick, just tell him to head on over to Callaghan’s-“

 

“I want you fix this vehicle at a _different location_. Not Callaghan’s. We have a garage available just for this.” Nick interrupted as though Ellis hadn’t even been talking. The Southerner blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Why not at Callaghan’s?” He asked quietly, Nick pursing his lips.

 

“Well... My friend doesn’t like the Irish. In fact, he hates ‘em. So taking his vehicle to Callaghan’s is not an option.” Nick retorted, Ellis’ eyebrows rising in surprise.

 

“Doesn’t like the Irish? Well how come- what’d they do tuh him? Callaghan wouldn’t hurt a fly, he’s a real nice guy- you would know you met him!” Ellis exclaimed, Nick hissing at him to lower his voice.

 

“Look that doesn’t matter, alright? Will you fix the car for me or not?” The mobster demanded, Ellis frowning.

 

“... Sure thing. I’ll fix her up nice and pretty but uh...” The youth grinned rather mischievously. “It’s gonna cost ya extra.” Nick snorted a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just name your price when the day comes.” Nick looked thoroughly amused, smirking in the slightest. Ellis laughed and nodded.

 

“Alrighty. When am I supposed tuh do this repair anyways?” He replied, Nick leaning back in his seat.

 

“Friday. My friend is out of town and he’ll be back soon and once he is, you’ll get to fix his girl.” The Speakeasy owner said with a nod, checking to see if the waiter was bringing their food just yet. Ellis nodded.

 

“Alrighty. Do I have tuh report anywhere in particular?”

 

“Not exactly. Just wait outside that place you’re staying at for a car to pick you up on the day.” Nick retorted dryly, Ellis nodding.

 

“Sounds easy enough.” He grinned. “Guess that makes us friends now, huh Nick?” He said with a tilt of his head, earning that annoyed look from the mobster.

 

“Yeah sure whatever, kid.” Nick responded, watching the waiter stroll over to their table with their meals in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Friday rolled in, Ellis had had enough time to bounce ideas off of Reagan for an excuse to get off work. Callaghan was particularly stubbourn about his employees missing work for anything that he viewed to be unimportant- be it illness or even a death in the family- but he had quite a soft spot for the Georgian and gave him the day off with no qualms whatsoever. Coming up with a good excuse for Rochelle was far more difficult, however. 

“I just don’t understand why missing today is so important, Ellis.” Rochelle said for probably the 5th time that morning, shaking her head in what looked like disappointment. Ellis had to suppress the exasperated sigh he intended to do in response, turning his attention to his nails to avoid looking up at her.

“Well I’ve been workin’ real hard lately s’all. Callaghan had no problem with me not showin’ up today, he did give me the day off. ‘Sides, I wanna actually go ‘round the city for once. I’ve only been in certain areas because Coach and you won’t let me go nowhere else.” He explained in a tired voice, dropping his hand to drum his fingertips against the surface of the dining table. His untouched breakfast remained where he had pushed it off to the side earlier when he began this conversation with Rochelle. He had no intention of touching the meal until she gave in.

“If you want a tour of the city then we can go, sweetie. It’s not a problem.” Rochelle stated firmly, Ellis looking up at her then.

“Yes it is. Y’all got people here that need tendin’ to. You got a job tuh do, Ro. I do appreciate ya wantin’ tuh go ‘round the city with me but you got things tuh do ‘round here.” 

“They’re only staying until the afternoon before going to work- we can go after they leave.” Ellis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“No, Ro. They need their breakfast and stuff and you’re the best one at that.” He murmured, watching her eyebrows knit together. “I’m not tryin’ tuh push you away or nothin’. I just wanna go ‘round the city by myself for once is all. I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.” He smiled a bit to reassure her, Rochelle pursing her lips.

Before she could interrogate him further, a tenant walked into the kitchen with a winning smile on her face. Rochelle forced a smile back at the woman before getting up from the kitchen table, Ellis pulling his plate of breakfast back in front of him so he could eat as an excuse to avoid conversation with the woman. 

“Well good morning, Ellis!” The tenant greeted, heading over to the kitchen to grab breakfast for herself. Rochelle went over to the radio nearby and began going through the stations to find something other than news. Ellis knew it was to try and drone out the woman’s voice as much as possible.

“Mornin’.” Ellis waved with a smile before paying attention to his food. 

“No work today?” 

“No ma’am. Got the day off.” 

“Well ain’t that the cat’s meow! I haven’t had a day off in over five months! I oughta bump off my boss with how much he’s been working me! Right into the grave, I tell ya!” She let out that incredibly obnoxious laugh of her’s as she walked back to the table with breakfast in hand, making Ellis give his own little guffaw before finishing his breakfast as quickly as possible. He got up from the table and hurried into the kitchen, immediately going to the sink to wash his plate.

“Rochelle, you bearcat, I ever tell you that pink is your colour? Because honey, it looks hip to the jive on you!” She said with a huge grin, lighting a cigarette as Rochelle turned to face her. Tina Allers was one of the four tenants that lived in the building aside from Ellis but she was by far the most irritating. She reminded Ellis of those flappers he saw at Nick’s Speakeasy but without the attitude and class that they had. She was loud, wore far too much makeup, and never said the right thing to anyone. Ellis couldn’t stand her in the least but he put up a good front unlike Rochelle.

“I’m amazed you’re even awake at this hour, Tina.” Rochelle retorted, going into the kitchen to begin cleaning. Tina hummed as she took a delicate drag from her cigarette, her bright red lipstick staining the filter end of her cigarette.

“I know honey! I am just as surprised as you are! But I have a hair appointment real soon so I got up extra early. I was thinking of gettin’ more curls or goin’ with a shorter hairstyle like all these young girls are gettin’. What do you think?” She asked Rochelle with a bat of her eyelashes, Ellis drying his hands off on a towel and whispering a ‘good luck’ to Rochelle before exiting the kitchen in a moderate hurry. He left the house just in time to escape another one of Tina’s dreadful laughs that surely would send Rochelle into a fit of rage.

The youth made his way down the steps of the building, adjusting his pageboy cap once he reached the bottom. He remembered Nick saying something about just waiting until a car came around to escort him to whatever location this top secret repair was taking place. Ellis pulled open the gate in front of the house and stepped out onto the pavement, humming to himself as he closed the gate behind him. He glanced around the street to see if any cars were headed his way before moving to lean against the gate, tapping his foot as he waited. The Southerner wasn’t even entirely sure what time it was at the moment but he figured he would probably be waiting awhile until his ride showed up. Waiting outside was a better option than sitting in the dining room for another minute with Tina.

Ellis had waited only a few minutes until a sleek convertible turned on his street and came to a stop just in front of him, the driver turning his attention to the young Southerner.

“You Ellis?” The man asked, the mechanic nodding his head a bit eagerly. The driver seemed to look him over for a moment as if sizing him up before jerking his head to the side to gesture to the inside of his vehicle.

“Hop in.” 

Ellis hesitated for a moment as he looked at the driver and vehicle skeptically. The driver just gave him an irritated look before raising an eyebrow at the Southerner like he was some kind of moron. Ellis rubbed his shoulder before glancing back at the building behind him and slowly turning back to the driver.

“Do I need tuh bring anythin’ in specific, like my tools or somethin’?” He asked hesitantly, the driver sighing in obvious annoyance.

“No. Boss said he’d cover that end of the bargain. Look, all’s I’m gonna do is drop your ass off at the garage reserved for this, got it?” He said in a snappy tone of voice, narrowing his eyes at the young man. Ellis just nodded quickly before doing as he was told and getting inside the vehicle. His escort drove away from the scene like a madman, Ellis gripping his seat in reaction. 

“So do y’know anythin’ ‘bout where I’m goin’, Mister?” He asked the obviously irritated driver as he swerved his way through traffic with no regards to anyone else on the street.

“No- Look kid, I’m just the guy drivin’ to where you’s needs to be. I don’t know anything ‘bout the business you’re doin’ so don’t even ask. The Boss likes to keep things to himself.” The man retorted rather rudely, Ellis shrinking back against his seat. 

The mechanic decided he didn’t want to interact with the rude man any longer and looked out his window, watching the scenery zoom by as the vehicle recklessly made its way through the city streets. The duration of the ride was fairly silent, save for the occasional barrage of swears from the irate driver. 

The moment the vehicle stopped, Ellis had never been so happy to be back on solid ground. He waved goodbye to the driver with a kind smile, earning a sneer before the man sped off violently. Ellis watched the vehicle veer around a corner haphazardly, a frown tugging up his lips as he adjusted his page boy cap. The Southerner looked around the street for a moment before turning around to see the building he’d been dropped off at.

It was a small warehouse building rather than a garage. It did, however, have a garage door located in the front of it but it was locked shut at the moment. It was a very suspicious looking building and Ellis didn’t like it one bit. 

The Southerner took very hesitant steps towards the building, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he got closer to the intimidating structure. The loud sound of a metal door scraping against pavement as it opened sounded and a suited man stepped out of the side door, looking at Ellis for a moment before beginning to walk over.

“You must be Ellis.” The man said in a friendly tone of voice, holding out a hand to shake Ellis’ hand in greeting. The Southerner met the handshake and gave a bit of a smile, nodding.

“Yessir, that’d be me.”

“Pleasure to meet ya, Ellis. I’m Johnny, one of Nick’s friends.” Johnny introduced himself smoothly, reclaiming his hand from the mechanic.

“Oh. Are you the one whose car I’m fixin’?” Ellis asked, tilting his head in question. Johnny gave an amused smirk and shook his head.

“No, no. That’d be Rosco. He’s waiting inside,” Johnny nodded his head in the direction of the building. “I came here to keep you company while you’re repairing the car.” 

Ellis smiled and nodded, deciding that he already liked Johnny. 

“Well alright then! S’all good by me. Say, I didn’t have tuh bring any of my tools did I? ‘Cause I kinda left ‘em back in my room and the man that dropped me off didn’t know nothin’ ‘bout any of this.” He murmured, watching the amusement flicker across Johnny’s face before the man let out a chuckle.

“No, we have tools provided for you. Follow me, please.” Johnny stated smoothly, turning on his heel and beginning to walk towards the open door on the side of the building. Ellis followed without hesitation, feeling much less intimidated by the building now that he’d met Johnny.

The warehouse didn’t look much better on the inside than it did outside. It was mostly empty, aside from a table, a couch, some chairs and a radio. A large man was seated on a chair near what was obviously the wrecked vehicle covered by a grey tarp. He had dark hair that was balding at the top and graying around his temples. He wore a massive dark blue suit with a red tie, leaning most of his weight on an expensive looking cane when he shifted to sit up. Similar to Nick, he donned multiple gold rings on his hands except his had precious gems jammed into them. His rough face had scattered scars across the left side, giving him a rather gruff and fierce appearance.

The big man grunted, using his cane to help stand up from the chair he was seated in. Johnny, with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face, moved towards the man. He put a hand on the scarred man’s back once he was close enough and looked towards Ellis.

“Rosco, this is Ellis. He’s the guy who’s gonna repair your girl.” He mused, Rosco giving a slow nod of acknowledgement. Using his cane to assist his walking, Rosco walked with a limp towards Ellis, holding out his hand. Ellis gave a friendly smile and shook the man’s hand in greeting.

“Nice to meet you, Ellie.”

“It’s, uh... Actually Ellis, sir. Nice tuh meet ya as well.” Ellis corrected, keeping a smile on his face. Rosco reclaimed his hand and leaned against his cane.

“So. Nick tells me that you’s is a competent mechanic.” Rosco stated in a gruff tone of voice, looking at Ellis skeptically. 

“That’s awfully kind of him, sir.” 

“Yeah.” Rosco grinned in amusement, letting out a chuckle. He looked back at Johnny, who was also grinning. “It is, isn’t it?” Johnny let out a laugh while Rosco slowly turned his attention back to Ellis, clearly amused. He leaned against his cane before beginning to head towards the vehicle, gesturing Ellis to follow him with his decorated hand, rings glistening in the light of the warehouse.

“Allow me to show you’s what you’re gonna be dealin’ with.” Rosco limped towards the vehicle, Johnny moving ahead of him to remove the tarp covering the wrecked luxury car. Ellis stared at the wreck almost as if he was insulted by its mangled state.

Rosco leaned against his cane, shaking his head as he looked at the vehicle before looking over his shoulder at Ellis, gesturing to the wreck with his thumb. 

“In laws.” The big man said with a shake of the head, Ellis giving a little guffaw.

“Think you could fix this, kid?” Rosco added, turning to face the Southerner then. Ellis walked over to the vehicle, beginning to inspect the wreck very carefully. Johnny and Rosco stood back, letting the young man do his thing.

Ellis checked everything he possibly could with the vehicle, figuring out in his head what exactly he would need to fix it, how to do the repair and how he was going to make the vehicle look good as new. After almost 20 minutes of inspecting, Ellis stood back. He put his hands on his hips before nodding, looking over at the two mobsters.

“Yeah, I can fix her. Gonna take a couple days to get her good as new and some new parts but I can get her to work and look better than she was before the wreck.” He affirmed, both Rosco and Johnny grinning. 

“Wonderful. We got all kinds of tools in those tool boxes on the back wall. If you need a specific part, let Johnny know. He’s, uh, good with gettin’ things when you need ‘em. How many days do ya think it’ll take, hot shot?” Rosco murmured, looking at the Southerner across from him.

“Four or five days... Maybe three if I get all the parts I need today. I mean if I work until real late tonight and tomorrow night, I can probably get it done in less time.” Ellis guessed with a shrug, Rosco nodding. 

“Take your time. Anything you need, tell this guy. If you need more guys to help you with the car or anything at all, he’ll provide it for you.” Rosco reassured, Johnny nodding in confirmation. 

“Now,” Rosco picked up a hat resting on the chair he’d been sitting in when Ellis first walked in and placed it upon his head. “I’ve got engagements to attend to. Johnny, you take care of him.” He stated firmly, Johnny bowing his head in a nod.

“‘Course, ‘course. That’s why I’m here.” The man murmured, Rosco turning to Ellis.

“Hey, it was real nice meetin’ you, Ellis. When you fix her up, there’s a huge pay out in it for you. Do me proud, hot shot.” The big man waved with his ringed hand, using his cane to support him as he headed towards the door with Johnny right beside him. Ellis noticed they stopped at the door to speak in hushed voices, turning his attention right back to the vehicle as the conversation was none of his business.

The sound of the metal door scraping shut echoed off the walls of the warehouse and Ellis looked up to see Johnny heading his way with that friendly smile still in place.

“Alright, I want you to list off every part you need for this vehicle in detail. Anything you need, list it off right now and I’ll go pick it up for you so’s you can crackin’ on this project.” The mobster stated as he dug in the pocket inside his suit jacket to produce a pen and notebook. Ellis looked at Johnny before looking back at the vehicle, thinking for a moment. He nodded, giving a boyish grin to his mobster companion. 

“I sure hope you can write fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse as to why this chapter is like a month late other than the fact that I really detest this chapter. I don't know it was just really irritating to write. All that aside, I will try my best to update regularly because things are going to start getting interesting now. Thank you all for your kind words and putting up with me :'D


	14. Chapter 14

“Done!”

 

Johnny lowered the newspaper he’d been occupying his time with, watching Ellis slide out from under the prestigious vehicle he’d repaired to perfection over the course of three days. The mobster grinned and folded up the paper, setting it aside as he stood up. Ellis got up from the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist and effectively smearing motor oil across his face without noticing.

 

“How’s she look?” The Southerner asked with a grin as he yanked a rag off his belt, wiping his hands on the stained cloth. Johnny strolled around the vehicle, nodding in satisfaction.

 

“Perfect. She looks perfect, Ellis.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Nick wasn’t kidding when he said you were good.”

 

Ellis gave a laugh, giving the car a once over one last time before backing up with a nod. Johnny smirked and shook his head.

 

“Alright kid, you go get yourself cleaned up and I’ll phone Rosco. He’s gonna love what you’ve done with his girl.” The mobster mused, walking away from the vehicle to go call up his boss. Ellis watched him go before heading to the back of the building where a bathroom was located. He opened the door and turned on the light, busting out into laughter when he saw the giant smear of motor oil that was across his face. Turning on the faucet and washing his hands, he could hear Johnny’s voice muffled in the background as he called up Rosco. The mechanic scrubbed at his face and forearms until they were as clean as can be.

 

Once finished, Ellis strolled out of the bathroom toweling off his face while heading towards the car where he’d left his hat. Johnny finished his phone call and headed back over to the chair he’d been occupying previously.

 

“Rosco’s on his way. You should probably call up Nick and bill him.” Johnny murmured as he rummaged in his suit jacket for his cigarette case, Ellis snagging his hat from the hood of the car and putting it back on. Once found, Johnny flipped the case open and produced a single cigarette, popping the slim stick into his mouth and replacing the case in his pocket. Lighting his cigarette, he picked up the newspaper once again.

 

“His number is on the notepad by the phone.” The mobster stated dryly, flipping through the paper. Ellis just nodded slowly and headed towards the phone. The three men Johnny had brought in for assisting Ellis in the repair were all occupied in a card game at the only table in the building, laughing and talking amoungst themselves. They didn’t do much for the repair aside from carry things and occasionally bring Ellis tools he’d requested. They were surprisingly quiet in the midst of their card game.

 

Ellis walked over to the phone and located the notepad Johnny mentioned, scanning down the list of numbers. He spotted the name “Nick C.” on the list, a number scrawled down just beneath it. He memorized the number before carefully dialing the digits, waiting for the other line to pick up.

 

Moments later, the ringing ceased as a voice answered the other side. “Vinny speakin’, what can I do for you?” Ellis grinned upon recognizing his friend’s voice.

 

“Mornin’, Vinny! It’s Ellis, I was actually callin’ for Nick. Is he in?” Vinny let out a chuckle on the other side.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll go get him. Hold on.” Ellis listened patiently, waiting for Nick to answer on the other side. A moment later, he heard the sound of the phone getting picked back up before an irritated voice began speaking.

 

“What.”

 

“Nick! It’s Elli-“

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know it’s you. What do ya want, kid.”

 

“Well, I finished repairin’ Rosco’s car, like you said. I recall you mentionin’ takin’ the bill.” Ellis couldn’t keep a smirk off of his lips, hearing Nick hum on the other line.

 

“That you did. How much is it gonna cost me?” Ellis heard the flick of a cigarette lighter on the other end, pausing to think about the price.

 

“Well, considering the amount of time I was workin’ plus all the parts... ‘Bout 1400$.” He heard Nick burst into laughter on the other line, a grin gracing his own lips at hearing the Speakeasy owner laugh.

 

“1400$! You’ve gotta be shittin’ me, kid!”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who said ‘name yer price’ and that’s what I’m doin’. How ‘bout I knock off 400$ just for you?” Ellis mused, hearing Nick chuckle.

 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good to me. Shit, that better be a fuckin’ awe inspirin’ repair. Stop by the bar when you can and I’ll have your money ready for you.”

 

Ellis laughed and nodded. “Will do. Bye Nick.”

 

“Bye, kid.” Nick hung up first, Ellis grinning to himself as he hung up the phone as well. He adjusted his pageboy cap before heading back over to Johnny, unable to keep the grin off of his face. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the mechanic’s expression, giving a humoured smile.

 

“What’d ya do, call your girlfriend?” He joked, Ellis furrowing his eyebrows in moderate confusion.

 

“You’re grinning like you just scored a date, El.” The mobster continued, putting out his cigarette as he got up from where he was seated. Ellis gave a little guffaw in response.

 

“Just in a good mood s’all.” He shrugged with a smile, Johnny giving him a nod and a firm pat on the back.

 

“With good reason, too. Wait until Rosco gets a glimpse of this beauty. Say, where’d you learn to repair like that anyways?” The man inquired, tilting his head in interest. Ellis shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as he thought about it.

 

“I dunno really... My pa was teachin’ me how tuh repair things when I was real young and then my buddy Keith showed me other stuff too. He taught me how tuh repair cars and shit- Hell, I got so damn good that now I’m even better than he is! Oh man, that always used tuh piss Keith off with how good I got! We used to run a garage back in Savannah- Georgia, by the way, that’s where I’m from- and customers would flock tuh me before goin’ to him. He always got stuck with the jokesters and ridiculous car problems and I got to fix cool shit and nice cars. Learned a lot of what I know ‘bout luxury cars down there and who’d’ve thunk I’d be repairin’ so many damn rich folk cars up here in New York ‘cause I sure as Hell didn’t, no sir. Man, if Keith could see me now he’d probably keel over.” Ellis grinned, laughing a bit to himself at the thought of his best friend’s reaction to the vehicle he’d resurrected. Johnny didn’t comment just yet, quirking his head a bit in interest as he studied Ellis.

 

“Nick wasn’t kidding when he said you talk a lot.” The mobster smirked, letting out a chuckle. Ellis smiled nervously, messing with the brim of his cap out of habit. The number of times that people were telling him he talked too much up here in New York was drastically higher than the number of times he’d been told back in Savannah.

 

Johnny dipped a hand into his pocket and produced a pocket watch, flipping it open and humming softly before dropping it back into his pocket.

 

“Rosco should be here any minute, kid. You, uh, do what you do best.” He waved a hand dismissively, walking over to the door of the building. He shoved it open, the harsh sound of metal scraping against concrete echoing off the walls of the warehouse. Johnny stood there for a moment before grinning, walking out of sight.

 

“You are not going to _believe_ what your girl looks like now, Rosco.” Ellis heard the mobster say and straightened up, putting on a big smile for his client.

* * *

 

“Boss, you maybe want a drink? You’ve been glancin’ at the front constantly for an hour now...” Vinny commented in a weary tone, barely audible above the music currently being played at the bar. It was midway into the Speakeasy’s nightly opening and the place was jumping. Patrons all around were dancing to the live music and pouring money into Nick’s pocket by buying drink after drink. It was a typical evening at Den del Cielo but the Speakeasy’s mobster owner was completely on edge.

 

Nick drummed his ringed fingers against the bar impatiently, glancing over his shoulder once again to look at the big double doors to see if anyone had come in. A patron here and there wandered in past the doors but not the individual Nick was seeking. He let out a sigh and faced forward once again.

 

“Yeah, get my somethin’ heavy.” He murmured, running a hand through his hair while Vinny poured him a drink. The bartender slid the full glass of liquor over to his boss, Nick tossing it back almost instantly.

 

“I swear to God, that kid better not have fucked up his car or he’s fuckin’ dead. I’ll shoot him in the head myself.” Nick murmured, rubbing his temples. Vinny shook his head slowly, picking up Nick’s empty glass and refilling it.

 

“He called you after he did the repair, boss. I doubt he fucked up- you said he was good didn’t ya?” Vinny inquired, Nick snatching up the glass once it was full again.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what I said. But he’s workin’ for a fuckin’ Mick, Vinny. How do I know he isn’t secretly plottin’ with the micks and is scheming against us? Kid’s too fuckin’ nice and forward with us. I’m just sayin’ I don’t trust him.” Vinny shook his head and snorted a laugh, looking at his Boss seriously.

 

“Nick, you’re a smart guy. Do you _honestly_ _think_ a guy like Ellis is smart enough to fuckin’ do somethin’ like that? He’s so nice because he is nice- he’s a ray of fuckin’ sunshine. He wouldn’t sell you out like that. He’s way too fond of you. Drink up, boss, you’re starting to ramble.” The bartender gave a nod of affirmation before going to tend to a few patrons that had wandered up to his bar.

 

Nick cast a scowl Vinny’s way before downing the contents of the glass in his hand. He set it down once he was finished and glanced over his shoulder again, almost reluctantly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the double doors open and Johnny stepped in, holding the door open. Two other mobsters followed Johnny and then Nick saw Rosco hobble inside as well. Nick’s face lit up and he got down from the bar stool with a grin on his face, heading to the group of mobsters that had entered his bar.

 

“Rosco!” He called out when he got close enough, a winning grin on his face. Rosco turned his scarred face to Nick’s direction and gave a grin of his own, lifting one of his hands in greeting while the other clutched onto his cane for support.

 

“Nick, you cake-eater, get over here!” The big man laughed, Nick walking right over and stooping over when he was pulled into a hug by his old friend. Nick pat Rosco’s back with a chuckle, leaning back and pulling away from the embrace.

 

Rosco looked around the place and whistled lowly. “Real busy tonight ain’t ya?”

 

“Yeah, it’s like this every night.” Nick shrugged dismissively. “Come down to the bar and get you and your boys a drink. My treat.” Rosco raised his eyebrows and let out a booming laugh, nodding.

 

“You bet’cha!” He turned to the two mobsters accompanying him. “Go on ahead, boys. Don’t take any wooden nickels, got it?” The two men nodded and headed for the bar, mingling with the crowd easily. Nick began walking to the bar with Rosco, Johnny on the large man’s other side.

 

“Gotta give you credit, Nick. The old girl is just as great as she’s been since opening.” Rosco mused with a grin, Nick laughing.

 

“She’s gotten bigger since then. Beginning to look respectful juice joint, huh?” Nick chuckled, stopping once at the bar and gesturing for Vinny to come over.

 

“Tell Penny or Darla to bring a round of drinks over to us.” He told the bartender, Vinny nodding. Rosco and Johnny headed over to a booth not too far away and were seated, patiently waiting for Nick to head on over.

 

The Speakeasy owner strolled over to the table and took a seat, Johnny lighting up a cigarette before turning his attention to him.

 

“So I looked up that mick you wanted me to check out.” He spoke up, Nick raising his eyebrows in interest.

 

“What’d ya find out?” Nick inquired, glancing at the bar to see Vinny speaking with Darla.

 

“Guy’s clean. He’s living here with his brother and his brother’s daughter- who works at that garage with him. Guy’s brother, however, is a different story. He works at the docks and is known for turning his back on mick operations but he sticks his nose in our business. So his brother is definitely someone to look into but Callaghan himself? He’s clean. I’d keep an eye on him though. Not many Irish owned garages stay independent from the micks for very long.” Johnny finished with a shrug, leaning back in his seat and taking a drag off of his cigarette. Rosco snorted a laugh.

 

“The way I see it, can’t trust _any_ of the Irish. Don’t matter who they are.” He grumbled, Nick nodding in agreement.

 

“Evenin’ boys.” A sultry, feminine voice spoke up and the three mobsters looked up to see Darla standing before them with a tray of drinks on hand. She looked beautiful as always, short dark brown hair curled and styled neatly with a feathered headband nestled across her forehead. Her red dress was scandalously short and revealed the entirety of her back and shoulders. Nick smirked at her.

 

“Darla, this is my good friend Rosco. Rosco, this is Darla. She’s one of my girls.” He introduced, Rosco giving the woman the most charming smile he could muster up.

 

Darla smiled back and reached over, running her hand over his thinning hair slowly while batting her eyelashes. “Pleasure to meet you, _big guy_.” She said in that sultry tone of voice, taking her hand back to pass out the drinks.

 

“Flag me down when you need another round, boys.”She murmured before strutting away. Nick turned his attention back to Rosco and Johnny, who seemed more preoccupied with their drinks than ogling Darla.

 

“Nick, you should’ve _seen_ what my girl looks like now. That kid’s a little speed demon with repairs, ain’t he? Where’d you find him?” Rosco asked as he set down his drink, Nick idly swirling the liquor in his glass around before smirking.

 

“He wandered in here on his own. Came here for the first time with some Jersey prick escortin’ him and decided to disobey Mama by coming on his own. He got real friendly with Vinny over there and I decided the kid might as well have some use to me.” Nick stated with a shrug, taking a swig from his drink.

 

“I only employ the best and fellas, he’s probably the best mechanic in New York.” The Speakeasy owner grinned, setting his drink down. Rosco laughed and nodded, leaning forward to fold his hands on the table.

 

“He is, he really is. Say listen Nick. I think we gotta talk ‘bout that whole ordeal with Rita.” The man started slow, Nick nodding and leaning forward as well. Johnny stayed where he was, lighting a cigarette.

 

“See, I could care less about whatever the fuck my fuckhead brother is up to in Chicago. Him marryin’ Rita and I had to attend the weddin’ and somehow it got out that I was mad at ya. I can assure you, that wasn’t true.” Rosco paused to sip his drink.

 

“I’m no more fond of Rita than you are. See the thing is, lots of the family was there. I’m talkin’ Vitto was there, Tony was there, _Carmine_ was there, even fuckin’ Salvatore was there. Lots of ‘em. Anyways, after the weddin’ I went back with my brother and his broad and she was zozzled up to high heaven and started belting off about her asshole ex-husband. A few members of the family overheard and they must’ve thought I was pissed at ya for dumping her wily ass. But I wasn’t.” Rosco reached over, patting Nick’s hand in reassurance.

 

“You mean more to me than my brother’s shiny new broad, alright? Don’t ever forget that. We’ve been through too much to let some alcoholic dumb Dora come between us. Those rumours were not true and when I find out who was spreadin’ ‘em, I’m gonna knock their teeth in.” Nick quirked a grin, nodding at his old friend as he reclaimed his hand.

 

“I heard a few of ‘em mentioning that you were mad at me and figured the worse. Rita can be _very_ persuasive. I just wanted to make sure.” Rosco smirked and laughed.

 

“Hey, I took shrapnel to the face for your dumb ass, you think I’m gonna be mad at you over some dumb broad?” The big man joked, letting out a light hearted laugh that Nick joined him in.

 

“It’s been swell fellas but I’ve got other things to attend to.” Johnny spoke up, Nick turning to look at the younger mobster seated beside him.

 

“Oh yes, of  course, of course.” Nick nodded and got up from his seat in the booth, allowing Johnny to get up. The young mobster went over to Rosco and shook his head, leaning forward to talk to him privately for a second. Once Johnny stood up straight, Nick stepped in front of him.

 

“I’ll walk ya.” He murmured before flagging Darla down to keep Rosco company while he was with Johnny for the moment. Johnny kept a blank expression but nodded, turning on his heel and heading for the double doors with the Speakeasy owner walking in time with him.

 

“So all of that was just a big fuckin’ misconception?” Nick started, his voice low and cool despite the fact he was obviously pissed off. Johnny gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

 

“Look, I heard from twelve people that were at the wedding alright? I even asked the Boss and he told me himself it was true. What the fuck was I supposed to think?”

 

“Maybe you could’ve _asked_ Rosco, Johnny. You get information it’s what you fuckin’ do and you gave me _bad info_. It isn’t looking good between us right now, buddy.”

 

“When have I ever given you bad information in the past, Nick? I’ve always led you right. This is the _first time_ I got the wrong info and it wasn’t even over anything important.” Johnny turned to defend himself further once they were at the doors. Nick shook his head, pinching his nose bridge before dragging a hand down his face while sighing in irritation.

 

“Look, whatever. Keep to your own affairs for awhile because I might punch you in the head next time I see you.” Johnny nodded turning to open the doors.

 

“And Johnny.” Nick started, the young man looking over his shoulder at the Speakeasy owner.

 

“Give me bad information again and I’ll decorate my bar in your blood. Are we clear.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Crystal_.” Johnny huffed before walking out the double doors. Nick waited until the double doors shut behind the young man before turning on his heel and heading back to Rosco’s table. Darla was currently sweet talking the large man and judging by Rosco’s laughter, she was succeeding.

 

Nick strolled over to the table and took his seat, accepting the drink that Darla handed him. She gave Rosco a grin, tilting her head as she looked at him. She batted her eyelashes.

 

“Cash or check?” She asked with a little laugh, Rosco laughing himself before leaning over and pecking her on the lips briefly. Darla stood up straight and waved at the two before heading off, Nick shaking his head and looking at Rosco.

 

“You need more women like that in this place, Nick. The younger one only likes playing cards. She can learn a lot from Darla.” He mused, sipping his drink. Nick smirked and nodded.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out for more girls. Think maybe I can wrestle Carmine into getting in here?” He asked, Rosco bursting into laughter.

 

“She’d break your neck! You oughta get her sister in here. Paula’s a great dancer.” Rosco laughed, shaking his head and downing his drink. Nick chuckled, running a hand over his hair.

 

“So tell me, Rosco. I’ve been meaning to ask ya ‘bout something.” Rosco raised an eyebrow in question and Nick continued.

 

“Several of our shipments from the docks keep disappearing. I had to interrogate some guy named Donny a couple months ago. He was in our business as far as the docks go and a couple shipments had gone missing and he couldn’t give us a straight answer. Have you hear anything about that? Anybody else been losing shipments or is someone just fuckin’ with me?” Nick asked, Rosco humming as he thought for a moment.

 

“Well, I can ask around and see what anyone says. I know Joe was complaining recently about a shipment having been raided by the fuckin’ micks so that might be it.” Rosco shrugged.

 

“The micks, huh. I’d believe it. Group of ‘em got into a knife fight with my boys down at the docks not too long ago.” Nick paused, pursing his lips.

 

“Torch their shipments when you can or steal ‘em.” Rosco suggested with a shrug. “But I highly recommend you clear with the Boss before doing that.”

 

“Yeah, I know that.” Nick murmured, drumming his fingertips against the table top. “Though I think the Boss will be a little more compliant when I tell him that the micks are making me lose money.”

 

Rosco grunted and shrugged. “I’ll ask around and see if anyone has any answers. Just ask some more of your boys to check out the docks, maybe send some cops down there. God knows how many you’ve got in your pocket.” The large man shook his head, Nick smirking and shrugging.

 

“What can I say, cops happen to love what services I provide.” He mused, making Rosco chuckle.

 

“I’ll tell ya what. I’ll look around and see if anyone knows anything about shipments. Then I’ll send Johnny around to collect information, names- all that good stuff. You, on the other hand, should go and talk to the Boss before doing anything drastic. Maybe send some of your boys to the dock, a few cops even, to monitor the shipments when they’re coming in. If the micks do anything drastic, we’ll hear about it pretty quickly. Sound good?” Rosco explained, Nick nodding slowly as he processed the information.

 

“Yeah... That sounds real good.” He murmured with a nod of confirmation, Rosco humming in agreement.

 

“I know it does. Now, flag down that choice bit of calico so I can get another drink.” Rosco mused with a lecherous grin, Nick laughing and shaking his head before raising an arm to beckon Darla over.

 

“Anything for you, big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated every Saturday from here on out, my dears. u vu


	15. Chapter 15

“What ‘bout this one?”

 

Ellis pulled the curtain to a changing room aside and stepped out, a huge grin on his face as he strolled over to the full-body mirror just nearby. It was his first time buying a fine-tailoured suit and his lack of knowledge of suits reflected in his tastes.

 

“... Kid, no.” His companion spoke up, shaking his head slowly. Nick was leaning up against a wall not too far away from the ambitious youth, a look of mild disgust on his face in regards to the terribly gaudy suit the mechanic was currently wearing. Ellis looked at the man’s reflection in the mirror and frowned a bit, messing with the lapels of the suit.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked. Nick snorted a laugh and leaned off of the wall, walking up beside the youth. Ellis turned to him, dropping his hands from his lapels and giving the man an expectant look. Nick looked over the suit for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Ellis, you brought me with you because you trust my taste in suits, right? That was the deal- I would help you pick out your first suit.” Nick started, Ellis nodding slowly in agreement.

“Yeah, that’s right. But c’mon Nick, I didn’t know choosin’ a suit was so damn _hard_! You’ve turned down four already!” Ellis complained, the older man shaking his head in irritation.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s not my fault you have shitty taste in suits, Kid. Now go take whatever that is off and try again.” Nick stated, leaning against the wall. Ellis sighed in irritation, shuffling over to the dressing room once again. He locked the door behind him and peeled off the suit jacket, grumbling under his breath while he undid his belt. There was a knock at the door and he paused, looked up from his work on the belt.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ll pick one out for you this time. Don’t worry your pretty little head, princess.” Nick’s voice sounded with that smug drawl.

 

“Aw c’mon Nick, how am I supposed tuh know what is and what isn’t a good suit if you don’t let me learn?” Ellis protested, hearing the older man sigh just beyond the door.

 

“Easy- what you’re wearing right now _isn’t_ a good suit. What I’m going to bring you _is_. Sit tight.” Nick’s footsteps sounded as he walked away, leaving Ellis to get out of the poor excuse of a suit.

 

Ever since Ellis got paid a large sum for repairing Rosco’s car the week before, he’d had too much money on hand than he knew what to do with. Considering he aimed to be a hot shot like Nick was, he asked the older man to help him “look the part”. Nick had warmed up to him considerably ever since the repair- so much so that Ellis had been going to the man’s Speakeasy almost every night for the past week. They’d become friends of some sort or at least that’s what Ellis was hoping.

 

Ellis removed the gaudy suit completely and put it back on its hanger. He leaned up against the wall in there, waiting patiently for Nick to return with the suit.

 

“Nick, hurry up with that suit.” He called out, messing with his pageboy cap in his hands impatiently. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Ellis cracked it open enough to stick his arm out and take the suit from Nick. He closed the door behind him, looking over the dark blue suit Nick had handed him.

 

“I don’t like dark coloured suits, Nick.” He spoke up, hearing the older man grumbled something out of frustration under his breath.

 

“Just fuckin’ try it on.” The mobster snapped and Ellis furrowed his eyebrows. He reluctantly began putting on the suit, his pageboy cap abandoned on the floor of the dressing room.

 

Word had gotten out amoungst Nick’s friends that Ellis was one Hell of a mechanic and the demand for car repairs had gone up. Ellis was still working over at Callaghan’s but he had to admit that repairing the same broken down delivery trucks and non-luxury cars was beginning to get mundane. Nick’s friends always had _amazing_ cars that either proved to be a challenge or were just so damn exciting to repair. Anything he’d done at Callaghan’s paled in comparison to what he’d done for Nick.

 

Pushing open the dressing room door, Ellis stepped out and slowly made his way to the mirror. He stood there for a moment before he heard Nick laugh under his breath.

 

“Jesus Christ.” The mobster chuckled, walking over. He grabbed Ellis’ shoulders and turned the young man to face him before beginning to fix the obvious mistakes he’d made in putting on the suit. Ellis looked up at him and shook his head, frowning.

 

“Jeez Nick if I knew all you’d do is make fun of me, I would’a taken Ro out shoppin’ instead.” He mumbled, Nick scoffing.

 

“And trust some woman’s opinion over mine?”

 

“Well at least she ain’t mean!” Ellis retorted, giving a glare up at the older man.

 

“Yeah _and I’ll bet she don’t know how tuh tie no tie neither_.” Nick mocked Ellis’ accent, fixing the young man’s tie and collar.

 

“Ya don’t gotta be mean, Nick.” Ellis frowned, the older man’s eyes flickering to meet his briefly. Nick shook his head, brushing his hands over the Southerner’s shoulders before turning him to face the mirror.

 

“Whatever. What do you think?” He backed away from Ellis, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. Ellis looked over his appearance in the mirror, almost not recognising himself. He let out a laugh, messing with the lapels of the brilliant suit before looking over his shoulder at Nick.

 

“I reckon I look almost as good as you- probably even _better_.” The mechanic grinned, the mobster raising an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t get a big head there, Overalls. You look mediocre at best. Your-” Nick gestured to Ellis’ hair with a look of distaste, “-Whatever you call that, really throws it off.” Ellis blinked before shaking his head with a grin. He jogged over to the dressing room and snatched his pageboy cap from the floor, putting it on before walking back over to the mirror.

 

“That’s why I wear the hat!” He said proudly, Nick pinching his nose bridge in agitation as he turned his back to Ellis.

 

“Uh huh- real smooth. Now ring it up already so we can get out of here. I’ve got other engagements today, y’know.” Nick stated before pausing, looking over his shoulder at Ellis.

 

“Besides I’m sure your _mommy_ wants you home already.” He sneered, Ellis giving him a frown.

 

“Ro ain’t my mommy, Nick.”

 

“Sure. Get a move on, will ya.”

 

Ellis wandered back over to the dressing room to get his things before going and paying for the suit. He wore it out like Nick suggested he do, the mobster currently waiting outside the store by his car.

 

“You have a nice day, sir.” The saleslady said with a huge smile, Ellis grinning back with a nod.

 

“You too, ma’am.” He tipped the brim of his hat before heading out of the store. Nick was leaning up against the car, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips while flicked his lighter on and off. His eyes shot up to meet Ellis’ once the kid was close enough and he leaned off of the car.

 

“You gon’ be there tonight?” Ellis asked, walking around the vehicle to get in the passenger seat. Nick dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it under the heel of his shoe, yanking open his door and slipping into the driver’s seat.

 

“Of course I am. I fuckin’ work there, Kid. It’s my business.” Nick stated, starting the car.

 

“Why, are you gonna be swingin’ by tonight?” He asked, easing his way into the stream of cars without a problem. Ellis shrugged, looking out his window for a moment before looking at Nick.

 

“Yeah, probably. Vinny mentioned he knew some guys who might need a repair. I wanna get the details.” He murmured, Nick humming in acknowledgement while focusing on the road.

 

“I still say you should just come work for me, Kid.” He mused, Ellis guffawing at the comment.

 

“No way, Nick. I like workin’ at Callaghan’s.” Nick gave him a skeptical look briefly before shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, sure you do. Delivery trucks and fucked up Model T’s really are a challenge, aren’t they?” Nick gave Ellis a smirk when the kid’s expression fell slightly. The mobster chuckled, smoothly maneuvering the vehicle towards Ellis’ place of residence.

 

“I still like workin’ there, Nick. I don’t mind doin’ those jobs for you on the side though. It really helps with sending my Ma money back in Savannah.” The Southerner murmured, glancing Nick’s way briefly.

 

“Well aren’t you just a stand-up individual.” Nick chuckled, turning onto Ellis’ street. He stopped the car in front of the building, turning his head to look at Ellis seriously.

 

“I’m just saying to think about it. Callaghan’s isn’t going to be good for very long. Trust me on this, kid. I know more about that guy and where his loyalty lies than you do.” Ellis met Nick’s intense gaze and gnawed at the inside of his cheek.

 

“What’d’ya mean by that, Nick?” He asked slowly, noticing the man visibly tensing a bit.

 

“I’ll tell you some other time.” The mobster stated before turning away, turning his attention to the windshield. Ellis nodded slowly, opening the car door before stepping out.

 

“See you later, Nick.” He murmured, Nick giving him a half-assed wave before driving away. Ellis watched the car go until it disappeared from sight.

 

He walked up to the gate in front of the building and yanked it open, closing it behind him and heading up the stairs to the front door. The Georgian pushed open the door and walked inside, greeted by the sight of Rochelle seated at her desk in the lobby. She looked up and her mouth fell open, a huge smile on her face as she got up from her seat.

 

“Oh my goodness, Ellis! Sweetie, you look sharp!” Rochelle praised, walking over to the young man and pulling him into a hug. Ellis grinned, hugging Rochelle back before she pulled away.

 

“I think it’s a little too dark, though.” Ellis commented with a laugh, Rochelle smiling.

 

“Just a bit. Blue looks great on you though, so don’t worry.” She reassured him, patting his shoulder and heading back to her desk.

 

“Who’d you go shopping with again?” The woman asked, looking up at him from her spot at the front desk. Ellis looked at her, noting the suspicious look to her eyes.

 

“A friend from work. He knows more ‘bout suits than I do.” Ellis shrugged with a smile, Rochelle humming.

 

“Which friend was it?”  
  
“Pete.”

 

“Pete wears suits?”

 

“Sometimes, sure.” Ellis shrugged, toying with the brim of his pageboy cap out of nervousness. Rochelle was still giving him that hard stare.

 

“Hm, I thought you said you were the only one with the day off from the garage.” She started, folding her hands together on the desk.

 

“Well yeah but Pete was on break.”

 

“At 9:30 in the morning?”

 

“Sure.” Ellis gave her a smile and a nod, heading for the stairs to get away. She watched him go, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. Once Ellis was out of sight, she got up from the desk and hurried to the next room where Coach was surely seated. Sure enough, the big man was in his usual chair by the radio, reading through the newspaper with the disgruntled look on his face.

 

“Did you see who dropped Ellis off?” Rochelle asked him, Coach lowering the newspaper to look at the woman.

 

“No, can’t say I did. Why, what’d he do this time?” He inquired, folding up the newspaper. Rochelle walked fully into the parlor, taking a seat beside Coach with a sigh.

 

“He went suit shopping.” She started, Coach giving a chuckle.

 

“I didn’t know suit shoppin’ was a misdemeanor.” He mused, Rochelle rolling his eyes.

 

“No- I offered to take him this morning but he told me he was going suit shopping with his friend _Henry_. He just told me right now when he came home he went shopping with a _Pete_. Coach, I’m really worried.” Rochelle shook her head, sighing softly. Coach grimaced.

 

“Maybe both went with him?” The big man asked, Rochelle shaking her head.

 

“No, he said he had the day off and the friend he was going with didn’t work at Callaghan’s. That’s at least what he told me _this morning_. He changed his story when he walked through the door.” Rochelle leaned back in her seat, looking at Coach with a worried expression.

 

“He don’t got no reason to be lyin’ tuh us. Who do you think he’s been sneakin’ ‘round with?” Coach inquired, Rochelle shrugging.

 

“Maybe he has a girlfriend.” She suggested, Coach humming a bit.

 

“Could be. Would explain the sneakin’ ‘round, leavin’ at night...”

 

“But why would he want to keep her a secret from us?” Rochelle asked, sitting up and looking at Coach expectantly.

 

“I ain’t got no clue, baby girl. Ask the boy yourself.”

 

“I’m just worried. He could be getting himself into some kind of trouble. You know as well as I do how those _people_ prey on sweethearts like Ellis- especially since he has a talent useful to them. Oh God...” She held her head in her hands, Coach making a sound of irritation.

 

“Don’t be takin’ the Lord’s name in vain now. I’m pretty sure Ellis knows somethin’ or another ‘bout the mob.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t?” Rochelle spoke up, looking at the man seriously. Coach opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

 

“We haven’t told him about them or what they do... We just expected him to ‘figure it out’. We should’ve just told him from day one.”

 

“I thought Jim told him ‘bout the mob.” Coach murmured, Rochelle shaking her head.

 

“Come on Coach, Jim’s Jersey mob trash and we both know it. You even said the only reason he moved to Savannah was to escape those people. He’s still a mobster at heart and there’s no way he’d betray something like information to Ellis.” She stood up and paced the room, wiping her eyes as she had begun to cry for the mechanic’s safety.

 

“Wh-What if we’re too late, Coach? What if he’s already _with_ them?!” She exclaimed, Coach hissing as her to shush as he stood up and hurried to her side.

 

“Baby girl, you gotta calm down. You ain’t gonna do that boy any good by freakin’ out like this.” He warned, Rochelle squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

 

“We’ll have tuh talk tuh him ‘bout it. Over dinner.” Coach suggested, looking at the woman expectantly. Rochelle took a few minutes to calm down before nodding, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

 

“We can’t let him go out tonight, Coach. We just can’t. Girlfriend or no girlfriend, it’s just too dangerous now.” She spoke softly, voice slightly strained from her previous fit of crying. Coach nodded slowly in agreement, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

 

“We’ll talk to him ‘bout it tonight, Ro. He ain’t gonna leave this building until we get a straight answer.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Ellis! Dinner!”

Ellis got up from his desk and hurried out of his bedroom, a grin on his face at the prospect of food. He was incredibly hungry after staying in his bedroom reading repair manuals for several hours. The mechanic rushed down the stairs, swinging on the banister at the end and practically skipped to the dinner table. Coach was already seated, Rochelle walking over to the table with two dinner plates in hand. Ellis pulled out his chair and sat down, thanking Rochelle as she set his plate down in front of him.

“Took of your suit already, boy?” Coach spoke up, Ellis nodding. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want tuh get it messy or nothin’. It’s the first fine talioured suit I ever owned.” He said with a grin, Coach nodding slowly.

“Where’d you buy it at?” Coach asked, Rochelle coming over to the table with her own food and sitting down to eat. Ellis had to think about that for a moment. He didn’t want to get caught up in this terrible lie he’d got himself involved in on Nick’s insisting. 

“I forget the name of the store. My buddy Pete knew the place so that’s where we went. It was a couple blocks away from Callaghan’s, I think.” He nodded, beginning to eat his own dinner.

“It usually says the store name on the tag- especially if it’s fine tailoured.” Rochelle spoke up, the tone of her voice unsettling Ellis. He just gave her a smile and turned his attention to his food.

“I didn’t think you’d be makin’ enough at Callaghan’s tuh warrant buyin’ an expensive suit. How much y’all chargin’ over there for repairs?” Coach inquired, Ellis looking up from his plate to meet a rather skeptical looking Coach. 

“W-Well I get a lot of customers considerin’ Callaghan trusts my skills.” He said with a smile, Coach not looking convinced.

“Callagan’s gets a lot of business then?” 

“We get by. ‘S mostly broken down delivery trucks and Model T’s.” Ellis shrugged, doing his best to keep a smile on his face. Coach just continued to look at him skeptically before turning back to his dinner, Rochelle clearing her throat to speak up.

“Have you written your mother recently?” She asked, giving Ellis a warm smile. The young man nodded, smiling right back.

“Yeah! I sent her money not too long ago tuh pay off the house so she and Keith have just been livin’ comfortably ever since. Might send her more money later when I get the chance.” He turned his attention back to his dinner and missed the glance Rochelle and Coach shared. 

“How much did you send her?” Rochelle asked quietly, not looking up from her plate. 

“ ‘Bout 1200$. Maybe a little more.”

“That sure is a lot of money tuh be makin’ at a garage that only gets broken down delivery trucks and Model T’s.” Coach spoke up, Ellis keeping his gaze fixed on his plate.

“W-Well, like I said! I get a lot of customers!” He defended, trying to eat his dinner as quickly as he could at this point.

“You know Jim well, don’t ya, young’un?” Coach continued, Ellis able to feel the large man’s accusing stare on him. He looked up, confusion apparent on his face.

“Well, sure...” The young man spoke slowly, eyebrows knitting together.

“Then you probably know he used tuh be Jersey mob trash.” Ellis’ eyes widened a bit, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“He was?”

“Yeah. Why do you think he lives all the way down in the South? Jim ain’t even his real name.” Coach continued, nonchalantly eating the whole while. 

“Coach- why’re you tellin’ me all this? Did somethin’ happen tuh Jim?”

“Nah, son. Jim’s back in Savannah doin’ just fine. It’s you I’m worried ‘bout.” 

“Me?” Ellis’ face twisted in confusion. “Why me?”

“What Coach is trying to say,” Rochelle interrupted, giving Coach a momentary glare before turning to Ellis with a softer expression, “is that we’re worried about you, sweetie.” 

“Why’re you worried ‘bout me?” Ellis asked with a little laugh, looking back and forth between the two concerned individuals. 

“What do y’know ‘bout the mob, young’un?” Coach spoke up. Ellis was taken aback.

“The mob? Woah- wait, wait, wait. What’s the mob gotta do with this-“

“What do y’know ‘bout them, boy.” Coach’s tone was firmer this time. A feeling of unease started to settle over Ellis.

“Well... I know that they’re bad.” 

“Do y’know why they’re bad?”

Ellis stopped to think about that one, pursing his lips. Why we’re they discussing the mob with him? Granted, his knowledge of them was rather miniscule. He’d never actively sought out information on the crime organisation Coach was so hell-bent on blaming everything on. Surely, they were bad news but as to why they were was beyond him. It’s not like he was involved with the mob to his knowledge.

“Well, ‘course I do. They hurt people and don’t listen tuh cops.” Ellis said with a shrug.

“That’s not even coverin’ all the bad they do, Ellis.” Coach sighed wearily, pushing his empty plate aside. He turned his chair so he could face the young man.

“They do more than just hurt people and ignore the authorities. They kill people. They don’t follow the same laws everyone else does- they make their own rules. They’ll kill people like me, you and Ro in a heartbeat if they think it’ll benefit them.” Coach spoke in a serious tone of voice that made Ellis feel all the more ill at ease. 

“Ellis, do you remember Don Shields? He owned that drug store we always frequented.” Rochelle spoke up. Ellis thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Yes ma’am, I remember him. You said he got jumped or somethin’?”

“I did. The mob jumped him, Ellis. They thought an innocent man like Don was holding out on them so they beat him black and blue. I visited him in the hospital, Ellis.” Rochelle slowly shook her head, a look on anguish on her features. 

“That poor man left town, Ellis. He uprooted his business and left as fast as he could. They disfigured him. He had a terrible burn on his neck- I don’t know what from but it had some weird symbol on it. Circular shaped with I think... skulls on it? I don’t really remember. But he was a victim of a mob attack, Ellis. That’s what those people do.”

Ellis stayed quiet, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked between Coach and Rochelle once again.

“I don’t get it- why’re y’all talkin’ tuh me ‘bout this so suddenly?” He asked, feeling uneasy when they exchanged a glance with each other.

“You’ve been sneakin’ ‘round a lot lately, boy.” Coach spoke up, folding his arms across his chest.

“Sneakin’ ‘round? I tell y’all where I’m goin’ when I go out.” Ellis murmured, not liking the way they were looking at him.

“We know, sweetie. It’s not that we don’t trust you, Ellis, because we do. We do trust you. We’re just worried.” Rochelle added, folding her hands together on the tabletop. 

“You mix up your stories a lot when you go out, young’un. Whenever you say you’re goin’ out tuh the nickelodeon, ya can never tell us what’chuu went and saw. Not tuh mention you come home later than planned.” Coach’s accusing stare said it all and Ellis felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Wh-Where do ya think I’m goin’ then?” He asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowing.

“A Speakeasy.” Coach said plainly. Ellis did his best to look confused.

“What in the Hell is a ‘Speakeasy’?” Coach leaned forward to rest against the table.

“See, I have a theory ‘bout all of this. Rochelle thinks you have yourself some mystery woman and that’s who you’re runnin’ off tuh see every night. But I think it’s somethin’ worse. I think Jim took you tuh one of those illegal drinkin’ halls insistin’ that it’s the best New York has tuh offer you. I know Jim very well, boy. I know the kind’uh things that man indulges in. He took you tuh one of those Speakeasy’s and that’s where you’ve been goin’. Gave ya a taste for bootleg booze and now you’re hooked.” Coach finished speaking and stared straight at Ellis, the young man managing to keep that confused look on his face.

“But you’re makin’ so much money is another concern.” The big man added, leaning back in his chair. Rochelle frowned at him before looking at Ellis.

“Ellis, the mob tends to recruit anyone with talents. You’re a very talented mechanic- I know you are from the stories you tell me. Maybe you did one of them a favour and thought it would be a nice thing to do?” She approached the subject much gentler than Coach did. Ellis gnawed at the inside of cheek. 

“... Well.” He started, looking down at the tabletop so he wouldn’t have to see their staring at him. 

“This guy brought his luxury car tuh Callaghan’s one day for a repair. I repaired it ‘course but he paid Callaghan nearly twice the amount I had charged for the repair. He was real nice to me and stuff and mentioned havin’ a friend who had a car that needed repairin’ so I agreed tuh repair it. I thought he would bring it tuh Callaghan’s but, uh, his friend hates Irish and Callaghan is Irish. So he said it would be at a different location and I still agreed. I took a few days off of work tuh do the repair and they paid me like you wouldn’t believe. I haven’t seen ‘em since though and that’s the honest tuh God truth.” Ellis confessed, hearing Rochelle sharply inhale. 

“Did the mobster give you his name?” She asked, Ellis nodding.

“His name was Johnny and the friend’s car that I fixed was Rosco.” He looked up then, the look on Rochelle’s face making him regret it. Coach got up from the table then, pushing in his chair.

“Where are you going?” Rochelle asked, looking up at him with a raised brow.

“That boy done mixed himself in the business of Rosco Gambino, Ro.” Coach said in a deathly serious tone, Rochelle not quite understanding.

“I understand that. But we’re doing this to help him, Coach, not abandon him because he’s mixed himself in with the Gambino crime family by accident.” She retorted, standing up to gather the empty dinner plates. 

“What do you reckon we do ‘bout it then, baby girl?” Coach questioned, Ellis watching the two argue from where he sat.

“I don’t know, Coach. Maybe we shouldn’t do anything. He just said he hasn’t seen them since the repair.” 

“They know where he works, where he lives, his name. When they have use for him again, they’ll take him away again. That’s what they do.” Coach sighed, dragging a hand down his face while shaking his head. Rochelle hurried to the kitchen to put the plates in the sink.

“I don’t even wanna begin to think ‘bout what they’ll do tuh him when they no longer have a use for him.” 

“You stop that kind of thinking right now, Coach!” Rochelle snapped, walking across the dining room to him. Ellis slowly stood up from the table, pushing his chair in. 

“Where’re you goin’, boy?” Coach started, turning his attention from Rochelle to the Southerner. Ellis furrowed his eyebrows.

“Tuh bed. ‘S late.” He murmured, training his gaze down to the floor as he walked passed them, making his way up the stairs. He heard Rochelle sigh and mutter something to Coach, the rest of the conversation going unheard as Ellis walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The mechanic stayed leaning against the door for awhile before slowly shuffling over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. Muffled yelling could be heard downstairs and Ellis cringed, covering his ears with his hands.

This wasn’t how he expected this evening to go. He thought he’d been so careful about what he was doing, though he wasn't entirely sure why it was bad in the first place. He just wanted to be Nick’s friend which is why he did all the things he did for the man. To hear now that he helped a mobster—an alleged ruthless one at that—was absolutely devastating. If Rosco was a mobster than what did that make Nick? Nick, who operated an illegal booze house under the front of being a ballroom; Nick, who paid him and essentially bribed him to repair the car of a close friend who turns out to be a member of a crime family; Nick, who he promised to meet this evening but couldn't bear the thought of worrying Rochelle and Coach any further. 

Ellis had never felt so conflicted before in his entire life. He had never had to hide so much from people before and had never been in a position such as this. 

The mechanic slowly lay down on his bed, his back to his bedroom door. He could still hear Coach and Rochelle fighting downstairs, their voices muffled and much quieter than the screaming match they had been having moments prior. But the fact that they were fighting because of him left him feeling impossibly guilty. He curled up under his blankets, cursing under his breath when he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

There weren't many times in his life where Ellis had fallen asleep crying but this was the first night in many long years where he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly, talk about a long awaited chapter. I know, I know, it's been like 2 months or more since I updated. To be honest, I've got no explanation. I mean, I was without wifi for the entirety of December and most of January but this chapter was just not fun to write. As in, it irritated me. I'll try to keep updating as often as I can but I've been really busy lately so we'll see how this works out. Thank you, all you who were patient, you give me life and I love all of you.


	17. Chapter 17

When Ellis didn’t show up that first night like he promised, Nick had to admit he was a little pissed off. He didn’t know the kid to be someone that would make promises he didn’t intend to keep. He got over it fairly quickly, however, and figured that Ellis was busy with other things. It’s not like he was looking forward to the kid’s company, anyways.

A week with no contact—now that was a problem. 

It was almost like Ellis had fallen off the face of the planet. 

“It’s weird, y’know? That kid was like a fuckin’ disease I couldn’t get rid of and he just,” Nick snapped his fingers, shaking his head, “got the fuck outta Dodge. What’s your take on this, Vin?” 

The Speakeasy was empty that morning, Nick and Vinny the only exception. Vinny shrugged, wiping down the bar and cleaning glasses. Nick had an untouched glass of scotch in front of him, busy fiddling around with a cigarette lighter. 

“Who knows? Maybe he lost his appetite for the drink, maybe he wised up and went back to that nice mother of his, and maybe he’s fuckin’ dead.” He said dryly, flashing his boss a grin, who rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not that smart, Vin. He needs to fuckin’ get back in here. I’ve got repair orders linin’ up and no one to fill ‘em.” He spat, grabbing his scotch and taking a long draught from it. 

“I hear ya, Boss. I mean me and the boys could go out lookin’ for him if ya wanted. Not sure what good that’ll do but hey, it’s always out on the table.” Vinny shrugged, Nick casting him an annoyed look. 

“I’m not wastin’ valuable resources on some mechanic from Georgia. We’ve got bigger worries on our plate right now. Rosco should be comin’ in later. Apparently there’s been a problem with our shipments.” Nick said bitterly, swirling the scotch around in his glass. Vinny looked up then, his brows furrowing.

“No shit?” He said in disbelief, Nick sitting up and nodding.

“Yeah. Two gin mills operated by our guys lost six majour shipments this past week.” The mobster said grimly, downing the remaining contents of his glass.

“What ‘bout us? We haven’t lost any shipments, have we?” Vinny asked, leaning against the bar as he looked at his boss, brow creased with worry.

“Nah, we’re still gettin’ our shipments in on time. Rosco said be careful, however. He thinks it might be those fuckin’ micks down by the docks takin’ everyone’s shipments. Frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Nick leaned off of the bar, running a hand through his hair as he sat up. Vinny snorted a laugh and shook his head, leaning off of the bar. 

“They’ve been doing better than we are down by the docks, I’ve heard. Think maybe it’s got somethin’ to do with all the booze they’ve been stealin’?” Vinny asked, picking up another glass and cleaning it. Nick shrugged, digging in his suit jacket for his cigarette case.

“Our guys sell top-shelf shit, Vin. Suddenly the mick’s are also now sellin’ the same shit we are. That calls for some suspicion.” The mobster said dryly, grabbing a cigarette out of the case and putting it in his mouth before putting the case away. 

“Think we oughta check it out?” Vinny asked, Nick pausing as he went to light his cigarette. He sighed, lighting the end of it before flicking the lighter closed.

“We can’t. But if fuckin’ Ellis was here, he could.” He ground out, running a hand through his hair in irritation. Vinny shook his head in amusement.

“We’ve got other resources, Boss.” He pointed out, setting aside another clean glass and picking up a dirty one. Nick gave him an irritated look.

“Most of ‘em are known to the micks, Vin. Ellis isn’t. Also he works for a mick. He’d be perfect to infiltrate but he’s gone and fuckin’ fallen off the face of the Earth.” He spat bitterly, shoving his empty glass to Vinny and demanding more liquor. 

“Go look for him or somethin’.” Vinny shrugged, refilling Nick’s glass.

“I shouldn’t fuckin’ have to, Vin.” Nick shot back, thanking him for the refill before taking a long sip. He sat back and sighed, shaking his head. 

“Where’s Johnny at right now? You think he’d be headin’ over here with Rosco or out doin’ one of his other side jobs?” He asked, seeming a bit less irritated now. Vinny shrugged, looking at a glass in the light.

“Probably with Rosco. He’s been his fuckin’ shadow since he got back.” He mused, Nick nodding slowly, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

“Good. I’ve got a job for him to do.” He drawled, a smirk curling on his lips. 

 

“Check him out? Why do I have to go check him out?” 

Johnny was incredibly irritated by Nick’s request, folding his arms across his chest. They were in Nick’s office, Rosco and Johnny seated across from Nick in the chairs in front of his desk. Nick was lounged back in his seat, feet kicked up on his desk, idly smoking a cigarette.

“Because, whether we like or not, he’s an asset now, John.” Rosco responded gruffly, leaning forward in his chair to support all of his weight on his trusty cane. Johnny shook his head, tonguing the inside of his cheek in annoyance as he stood up.

“And what’s happened to him, exactly?” Johnny asked, putting his hands on his hips as he turned to Nick. The speakeasy owner shrugged, taking a slow drag off of his cigarette.

“I saw him last week when I took him suit shopping. He usually wanders in here on his own and he hasn’t.” Nick said smoothly, moving his feet off his desk so he could sit up, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray nearby. Johnny shook his head slowly.

“What ‘bout at the garage he works at? You bothered checking there?” He asked, Nick scowling at him.

“I’ve got more important things to attend to than checkin’ on some flaky mechanic, all right? That’s why I called you here—you find people. Just go check out where the fuck this kid has been. Tell him I need him to do another favour to me—I’m pretty sure he’ll comply immediately. Get him back here.” Nick said firmly, Rosco turning his head to look at Johnny.

“Just go take care of it, John. We’s got important things to discuss. Go find the kid, bring him back here. It’s not outta your way anyways.” He drawled, turning back to face Nick. Johnny stood there for a moment before shaking his head, cursing under his breath.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. I’ll take care of it.” He grumbled, grabbing his hat off of the hat rack by Nick’s office door.

“Knew I could count on you!” Nick called after him with a grin, Johnny slamming the office door behind him on his way out. He headed towards the bar, ignoring Vinny’s greeting as he went over to the phone.

Johnny grabbed the phone and dialed a number, leaning against the bar as he waited for it to ring. “It’s Johnny. I’m gonna need some information on someone.” He paused, listening to the speaker on the other line. 

“Ellis Nolan. Mechanic—works for a mick joint by the name of Callaghan’s over on 47th. From Savannah, Georgia or some shit. I need his address.” Johnny drawled, digging in his suit jacket for his notebook and pen. He scribbled down the information as it was presented; gritting his teeth in the slightest when he heard Nick and Rosco’s muffled laughter from the office.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot. I’ll keep in touch.” He hung up the phone, tucking his notebook into his suit jacket. He headed out of the speakeasy, closing up the front doors behind him. 

Nick heard the front doors shut and nodded, looking at Rosco.

“How’s it you manage to reel in a guy like Johnny to be your shadow, huh Rosc?” He asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch from the bottle he kept in his desk. Rosco chuckled, taking the filled glass that Nick offered him.

“John’s a simple sort. He’s got connections, I’ve got connections. We work together, he just prefers behind the scenes work. He’s been a load of help; I swear that kid’s got eyes all over the place.” Rosco mused, taking a sip of his drink. Nick nodded, swirling his scotch around in the glass.

“Yeah. He hasn’t let me down before.” 

“The kid’s good at what he does. Got him to tap the phones of those morons down at the docks. I’m telling you’s we gotta put a cap on what’s going on with the micks. They’re really hurtin’ business. Vitto lost 54% of his shipments this past week.” Rosco shook his head, leaning back in his seat with a grunt.

“You gotta be shittin’ me, fifty four percent?” Nick expression contorted into shock, shaking his head slowly before tossing back his drink.

“It’s goin’ up, I tell ya. He’s not even the one who got hit the worst.” Rosco pointed out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“So I’ve heard. I thought we had guys on the docks securin’ this shit. What happened?” Nick asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk. Rosco shrugged, pushing the empty glass onto Nick’s desk.

“I’ve got no fuckin’ clue. Vitto’s thinkin’ it might be a rat but he’s a paranoid son of a bitch so I didn’t heed it. Johnny’s thinkin’ someone may’ve gotten ahold of the schedule and how our shipments are handled, which makes more sense. Me? I’ve got no fuckin’ idea but I want this shit to end.” Rosco stated dryly, shrugging.

Nick shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “I lost two shipments awhile back because some idiots down at the docks fucked up. We might have to check out our little supply boys down there, see what’s up.” He suggested, Rosco humming in agreement.

“Yeah... We’ll get ‘round to it. We gotta first worry about this situation with that Ellis kid. Is he a squealer?” The large man asked, Nick shrugging as he refilled his drink.

“Kid’s a simpleton. I don’t think he realises just who he’s been workin’ with all this time. Anyways, who’s he gonna squeal to? The police?” Nick joked, grinning as Rosco laughed. 

“He better get his ass back in here. We’ve got work for him to do.” Rosco commented, taking his glass back once it was filled. Nick nodded, filling his own.

“With Johnny on the case, He’ll be back in no time.”


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny slowed his car at an intersection, eyes narrowing as he looked at the street sign. He held up his notebook at eye level to make sure he was at the right street. Thankfully, he was. With a sigh, he turned down the street smoothly, looking at the building numbers to locate the correct one. He pulled the car to a stop in front of a friendly-looking building with a gate in front of it. He doubled checked the address one more time before confirming that he was in the right place. 

"That kid better be home..." The mobster murmured to himself, opening his car door and stepping out. He looked around the street before putting his notebook back inside his suit jacket, slamming the car door behind him. He adjusted his suit jacket before walking up to the gate, pushing it open and strolling up the steps to the front door. Johnny cleared his throat before knocking, putting on the most disarming smile he could. 

Rochelle answered the door, stopping and staring at the man on the porch who gave her a startled stare in return. She crossed her arms, cocking a brow. 

"May I help you, sir?" She asked, tone of voice both annoyed and suspicious. He kept on smiling, albeit strained. 

"I certainly hope so, ma'am. I'm looking for Ellis. Is he in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Rochelle looked him over before inhaling sharply, sticking her chin in the air. 

"That depends on who's asking." She retorted dryly, eyes narrowing. Johnny chuckled, nodding.  
"Right, how rude of me. I'm Nick, I'm a friend of his." He lied, smile growing tight under her stare. She continued staring before sighing, looking over her shoulder. 

"Ellis! Someone named Nick is at the door for you." She called out, giving Johnny a distasteful look before walking away from the door. 

Johnny watched Ellis just about race down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to look at him.  
'Don't blow it, kid.' Johnny thought as Ellis slowly went towards the door. 

"Well hey there, Nick. What'chuu doin' here?" Ellis asked, walking over to the door. Johnny chuckled in disbelief before nodding. 

"Sorry, I don't usually make house calls like this. I actually came to talk to you." He said, noticing then a large man walk out of a nearby room and into the lobby. Coach stood by Rochelle, both of them with their arms crossed, watching Johnny like hawks. 

"Yeah? What about?" Ellis asked, putting on a smile just as fake as Johnny's. The mobster looked from Rochelle and Coach to look at Ellis, giving a tight smile. 

"Y'know. Things. I was hoping we could, uh... y'know, talk in private." Johnny murmured, nodding his chin towards Coach and Rochelle. Ellis looked over his shoulder for a moment before looking at Johnny. 

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess." Ellis shrugged, gesturing for Johnny to go outside. The mobster nodded, turning swiftly to walk down the porch steps. Ellis closed the door behind him and stood on the steps, Johnny turning to face him. He vaguely saw the curtains by the window move, his lips curling with agitation. 

"Better yet, let's talk in my car." Johnny said firmly, turning and heading towards his car. He could hear Ellis' hesitant steps behind him, the mobster shaking his head in irritation. 

"Go 'round." He said dryly when yanking open the driver's side door. Ellis walked around the vehicle and got it, gnawing at the inside of his cheek nervously while glancing back at the window of the building. Johnny slid into the vehicle and closed his door, shifting to get comfortable. 

"Why're you impersonatin' Nick, Johnny?" Ellis asked quickly, brows knitting together. 

"I don't give my name to people I'm not working with. Simple as that. Plus, it sure got you down those stairs fast." Johnny drawled, throwing his arm over the back of the front seats, turning his head to look at Ellis. 

"Why are the people you live with so suspicious?" Johnny asked, earning a look of mock bewilderment from Elis.

"Ain't got the slightest clue what'chuu mean by that..." Johnny rolled his eyes in response. 

"Don't give me that. I know hostility when I see it and they did not want me around. They don't know me. What gives?" The mobster asked, noticing Ellis growing uncomfortable.

“They just don’t trust strange guys in fancy suits showin’ up on their doorstep.” He said quickly, shrugging and crossing his arms. Johnny stared at him for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

“What d’ya want anyways?” Ellis asked, looking at him with a curious expression. 

“Right—down to business.” Johnny sat up straight, adjusting his suit. “Nick sent me, for the record. He’s concerned about you.” 

Ellis raised a brow, uncrossing his arms as he sat up. 

“Concerned ‘bout me? What for?”

“Well, see, I was there this morning and he was complaining up a storm about how you have not been there in a week. From what I’ve heard and seen, you go there almost every day. It’s a little odd that you just stopped going, kid. He’s concerned that uh... that you want out.” Johnny explained, turning his head to look Ellis.

“So he sent you.” Ellis murmured, Johnny shrugging.

“I find people, Ellis. It’s what I do. So. What’s really going on here? Aren’t you and Nick friends?” Johnny asked raising a slender brow in question. Ellis gnawed at the inside of his cheek, giving a tight lipped smile.

“Yeah, ‘course we are. Nothing’s goin’ on; I’ve just been real busy.” He said with a shrug, Johnny narrowing his eyes a bit.

“You sure ‘bout that, Ellis? You know... If something’s wrong, you can tell me. It’ll be confidential—secret just between you and me.” He drawled, earning a strange look from the young mechanic.

“Thanks but no thanks, Johnny. We’re not really friends tuh that degree of trust...” He murmured, Johnny looking offended.

“What? You’re kiddin’ me.” He laughed, shaking his head. Ellis gave a nervous laugh. 

“There’s nothin’ tuh be secretive ‘bout. Nothing’s goin’ on, just like I said.” Ellis assured him with a nod, fidgeting in his seat a little.

“Does Nick want me back for another job or somethin’? I could’uh sworn he told me that if he ever needed me fer another job, he’d come and see me in person.” The mechanic continued, looking at Johnny expectantly. 

“Yeah, well... Normally, y’know, he would. Things are real busy down at the den, though. Rosco and Nick are having problems within their business—it’s a huge mess, really. He does need your help with something, though. If you’re not too busy...” Johnny explained, tilting his head a bit. Ellis looked out straight ahead out the windshield, watching people go about their daily lives.

“What does he need my help with exactly?” Ellis asked slowly, turning to look at Johnny then.

“Didn’t say. Just said to fetch you and head back over when I did.” He shrugged. 

“And if I refuse?” Ellis asked hesitantly, Johnny grimacing.

“Would you refuse a friend in need, Ellis?” He asked, tilting his head. He watched as Ellis looked out the windshield again, hands fumbling over each other as he was caught in the crossfire of his own thoughts.

“I mean, I’m sure I could come up with a good excuse for you if you don’t want to help him. He’s got plenty of other guys at his disposal. Just thought you should know he picked you out of all of his resources.” Johnny said simply, shrugging.

The car was silent for a moment, Johnny watching Ellis struggle with his thoughts with a slight look of amusement on his face. After several long minutes of dragging silence, Ellis slowly looked back at the mobster behind the steering wheel.

“Do I gotta repair somethin’?” He asked hesitantly. Johnny shrugged, leaning back against the car seat. 

“Like I said, I don’t know the details. I’m just here for the pick up.” The mobster murmured, Ellis nodding slowly.

“Well, all right. Tell Nick I can’t.” Ellis said with a curt nod, the amusement dissolving from Johnny’s face immediately. 

“Wai-Wai-Wait, whaddya mean you can’t? Nick, he’s your friend, he needs your help. Are you really gonna just let him down like that?” Johnny asked as he sat up. Ellis gave another curt nod.

“If Nick were really my friend, he’d have come here himself and asked me for help. Also, he’s a criminal. I don’t wanna end up doin’ somethin’ illegal for him.” Ellis explained in a clipped tone, Johnny shaking his head.

“Going to a Speakeasy as often as you did was illegal in itself, Ellis. Whaddya think he’s gonna make you do? Shoot a man? You’re a goddamn mechanic, Ellis; he just needs you to repair something.” 

“Well, like you said, he has plenty’uh other people at his disposal. He can just get one’ve them tuh do it because I’m out.” Ellis opened the car door and was about to get out but Johnny reached over and grabbed the handle, closing the door to prevent him from getting out.

“Why are you so reluctant to do this now, Ellis? Tell me. Nick deserves to know.” Johnny asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“Well, it’s illegal.” Ellis said plainly, shrugging. Johnny nodded, tonguing the inside of his cheek.

“Don’t give me that—you’ve been working with Nick for months, kid. You knew that you were associating yourself with a criminal yet you continued to do so. A week ago, you so enthusiastically agreed to go shopping with him. What gives?” 

Ellis pursed his lips, looking away from the mobster.

“I can’t tell you.”

“And why’s that?” Johnny asked with an unconvinced stare, raising a brow.

“Because you’ll think it’s a stupid reason. I know you will, don’t give me that look.” Ellis crossed his arms, frowning. 

“Try me.” Johnny drawled, mirroring Ellis’s pose much to the Southerner’s annoyance. 

“Okay well... Look, y’know those lovely folks I’m livin’ with? Well, uh, they noticed that I’ve been sneakin’ ‘round. They’re kinda in charge of me right now ‘cause my ma’s all the way in Georgia and she can’t be keepin’ tabs on where I’m goin’, when I’m goin’, who I’m goin’ with—that sort’uh thing. They thought I was sneakin’ ‘round with some girl so you can’t imagine their surprise when I told them I was actually sneakin’ ‘round with a man—in the mob.” He explained nervously, wringing his hands together.

“So you told them you’re working for the mob?” Johnny asked, Ellis shaking his head.

“Weeeell... not exactly. I told them I just repaired a call for y’all once and that’s it. But that was enough for them. So they kinda don’t want me goin’ ‘round with y’all anymore.” 

“And you’re gonna listen to them?”

“Well, yeah. They know what’s best for me right now. I didn’t even know Nick and all y’all were in the mob ‘til last week.” Ellis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Aren’t you twenty-three or something?” Johnny asked, looking incredibly amused. 

“Yeah.” Ellis did not look quite as amused.

“You’re an adult, Ellis. You’re allowed to make your own decisions, you know that right?” Johnny laughed, shaking his head. Ellis gave a look of offense at the laughter directed at his situation.

“I know that but they’re housin’ me. I don’t wanna disrespect their rules anymore. They’ve done more for me in the time that I’ve known them than anyone else has.” The mechanic defended, pursing his lips. Johnny held up his hands and gestured for the mechanic to calm down.

“I hear you, I hear you.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Give me a straight answer, Ellis. Are you in or are you out?” He asked, the mechanic grabbing the door handle.

“I’m out.” He said firmly before opening the car door and stepping out. “Goodbye, Johnny.” He closed the door behind him, heading back over to the building. Johnny watched him go, tonguing the inside of his cheek in annoyance. 

“Great.” He sighed, starting up the car and driving off. How was he going to explain this to Nick?


	19. Chapter 19

“Three barrel houses in the past month,” Rosco drawled, handing Nick a file before leaning back in his seat. "That’s three of our places closed up _and_ shut down by the NYPD.”

 

Nick examined the police file, flicking it open and reading through the contents carefully, raising his brows when he recognised a few choice names within the reporting officers list. He sat up, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and snubbing it out on the ashtray on his desk.

  
“Says here the most recent was closed down by Boehler and Finch. Could’ve sworn those two saps were in our pocket. What do you think?” He asked Rosco, looking up at the larger man. Rosco scratched his chin and shrugged, clearing his throat.

  
  
“Maybe they were bought out. You’s knows how easily bought out coppers are ‘round here. There’s been no shut downs of any Irish owned barrel houses _or_ blind tigers either. Draw up some conclusions for me, Nick, you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Rosco chuckled, Nick shaking his head as he stood up, pacing.

  
  
“Think we’re losing some of our holds?” He asked Rosco, not stopping his pacing as he stroked his chin. 

 

“We’ve lost three by now, not to mention all the cops that we aren’t paying well enough anymore.” He sat up. “What were their names? Finch and Boehler?”

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Detectives Finch and Boehler. Bought ‘em out 8 months ago when I promised to cover up Finch’s affair with one of my taxi girls. They’re a package—you get Finch and you’re guaranteed Boehler.” Nick explained with various hand motions, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to cook up a plan in his head.

 

“Think maybe you ought to remind them where their loyalty lies.” Rosco murmured with a shrug, Nick stopping his pacing and turning slowly.

  
  
“Well, _of course_ , we could always do that. Physical harm and intimidation isn’t that way to remind these guys who they work for, all right? They don’t respond like they should to shit like that.”

  
  
“Then enlighten me, Slick. What’d get these two problems to become beneficial again?” Rosco asked, leaning back in his seat. Nick thought for a moment before looking up, smirking a bit.

  
  
“Lola.”

  
“Gonna need you to expand on that.” The big man grunted, Nick grinning and shaking his head as he laughed.

 

“Lola. She’s the taxi girl Finch was fuckin’—whom I’m certain he’s _still_ fuckin’. She doesn’t work for me anymore but I’ve got tabs on her _and_ sources. We get to her, we get to Finch. And like I said, with Finch comes Boehler.” Nick explained, Rosco nodding slowly, stroking his chin in intrigue.

 

“So we shake up his broad and bring him back to his senses. Tell ya what, Nick, I like it. I’ll leave it to you though. I haven’t the stomach for hurtin’ ladies.” He shrugged, Nick rolling his eyes.

 

“Lola’s no lady, Rosco. She’s a goddamn floozy with a complete lack of inhibition. She quit from working for me and made a fool out of me so you’re goddamn right that I will be _gladly_ shakin’ up that bitch.” The owner sneered, leaning against his desk and grabbing the file again.

 

“So that solves one loose end. Anything else that we need done?” Rosco asked rather lazily, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Reopen those barrel houses, secure more rum runners—“ Nick paused, lowering the file. He cursed in irritation, closing the file and slamming it down on his desk, rubbing his temples and slowly sitting back down in his desk chair.

 

“See, that’s another job that I could put fuckin’ Ellis up to— _if he would fuckin’ show up_.” He enunciated the last part, sighing loudly.

 

“Relax, Johnny’s on the case. And hey, when has he ever fucked us over, huh?” Rosco asked as he sat up, Nick grimacing.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have faith but I’m still a pessimist, Ros. Helps me be prepared for the worst and pleasantly surprised when things actually turn out _swell_.” He drawled, looking at the closed file.

 

“This is depressing—we’re losing holds faster than we can fix.” He grumped, Rosco shaking his head.

 

“It won’t bode well with the Big Man. We just gotta secure our shipments and get the money rollin’ in and we will reinstate our holds. Set things back to straights.”

 

“Best way to do that is have an inside man go to the one of the Irish-owned blind tigers… Which, _again—_ “ Nick’s jaw tightened in irritation, “— _Ellis_ would be _grand_ for.”

 

Rosco started laughing, the younger of the pair giving him a strange look.

 

“The fuck you laughin’ at, fat ass?”

 

“You’re stupid ass. Actin’ like you got stood up on a date. I’m sorry that your dreamboat Georgia peach flaked on ya, Nicky.” He said in a silly voice, Nick throwing a wadded up ball of paper at him.

 

“Fuck you, Gambino.” He snapped, Rosco only laughing harder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I hope you choke on your fuckin’ tongue.” Nick quipped impatiently, perking up in his seat when he could hear approaching voices outside his office door. The door was knocked on three times before being swung open, Johnny strolling in with his hands in his pockets.

 

“ _Please_ tell me you have good news.” Nick stressed immediately, Johnny’s expression unreadable. Nick stared him down, Johnny heaving a sigh and shaking his head.

 

“He wants out.”

 

Nick choked on a laugh.

 

“I’m sorry—run that by me again? I thought you just said that little shit wants out.”

 

“You know that’s exactly what I said, Slick. Kid caved, told the people he’s livin’ with that he works for us and now he’s forbidden from doing shit. He’s so goddamn _innocent_ he’s obeyin’ being grounded by them like a fuckin’ child. I tried my best, Nick. But the fuck won’t budge.” Johnny said in an exasperated tone. Nick stared in shocked silence, slowly leaning back in his seat. He looked from Johnny to Rosco, expression unreadable.

 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him. I’m gonna drive to that shitty place he lives and kill him. I’ll kill _all_ of them, I don’t give a shit—“

 

“Settle down, Slick.” Rosco interrupted, looking up at Johnny.

 

“Tell us the full story.” He asked, gesturing for Johnny to sit in the only available seat in the office. Johnny thanked him and sat down, taking out his cigarette case and sticking one in his mouth, lighting it before speaking.

 

“First off, had to impersonate Nick to get that little fuck to come downstairs. Took him to my car and we talked, explained everything to him like he was a toddler. Told me he wanted out, I pressed and he spilled that he had inadvertently confessed to his surrogate parents. Pressed again, he said he wanted out and then left. That’s it.” He said in finality, Nick getting up from the desk to pace the space behind it once again.

 

“He did mention that if you really wanted his help, you should go see him yourself.” Johnny added while looking at Nick, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

 

“What the fuck—do I gotta hold the kid’s hand now? Pick up him and drop him off before dark? Jesus Christ, I do not have the kind of _time_ to deal with this hick.” Nick enunciated in irritation, raking his hands through his hair.

 

“Nick, just drive down there and get down on one knee for the kid, he’ll come crawling right back. Thinks you’re like his ‘best friend’ or some shit.” Johnny said in an exasperated tone. “I’m done dealin’ with him. Kid gives me a goddamn headache.”

 

Nick was about to curse at him but Rosco was nodding in agreement.

 

“I’m inclined to agree with John, Nick. It’s a minor inconvenience for what we need him for. Better yet, see if you can talk that hick into moving _out_ and into his own place. Make all of our lives easier.” The older man rumbled, Nick deflating with a heavy sigh.

 

“Are you serious? That’s the best you can come up with? We’ve _tortured_ people for less than this, Rosco!” He snapped, Rosco giving him a serious look.

 

“Well, we don’t gotta torture a half-wit Southerner who’ll come crawlin’ back like a cat in heat if you ask him to. Makin’ a mountain out of a mole hill, Nick.” He replied flatly, Nick giving an irritated sigh.

 

“He’s so fuckin’ annoyin’—I’m not his babysitter, goddammit! I shouldn’t have to be spoon feeding this moron because he can’t make up his own goddamn mind!” He shouted, smoothing his hands over his hair.

 

“Shaddup and go take care of it, Nick. We’ll hold down the fort. You said he was gonna be useful, didn’t you? Show us how far you’re willin’ to go.” Rosco stated smoothly, toying with his cane idly. Johnny was grinning in amusement at his side.

 

“You just enjoy watchin’ me make an ass out of myself, you sadistic sonnuva bitch.” Nick snapped, yanking his suit jacket off the back of his desk chair.

 

“Or I like makin’ you get off your ass once in a while. Now go sweep the princess off her feet, Prince Charming. We’ll be waitin’.” Rosco mused with a laugh, Johnny laughing.

 

“Fuck you!” Nick spat, pulling on his suit jacket and storming out of his office, slamming the office door behind him for extra measure.

 

He could not _believe_ he was going to have to do this himself.

 

He could not _fuckin’ believe it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you thought this was never gonna get updated  
> it was mostly apathy on my part, also the fact i forgot about this and didn't remember what i had in mind but hey i wanna see this through so i'll do my best to keep a semi-constant updating going from now on  
> just pester me and eventually i will get it done kids i swear to you


	20. Chapter 20

Nick parked his car haphazardly outside of Ellis’s residence, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He grumbled curses under his breath, so flustered that he stumbled while stepping up onto the curb, scuffing his dress shoe. He froze when he realized that he had done this, slowly looking down and at the scuff in absolute horror, his expression melting away into fury.

 

“ _Tits!_ ” He shouted, stamping his foot in frustration and tearing across the sidewalk, flinging open the gate, storming up across the walkway and right up the stairs to the front door. He banged three times and took a step back, crossing his arms, waiting impatiently. He could hear commotion behind the door before it was opened, coming face-to-face with the owner of the building.

 

Nick was certain he made a weird face considering the scowl that man was giving him.

 

“What d’ya want, boy?” The large man snapped, Nick raising his brows and giving a laugh.

 

“Excuse me, _sir_ ,” Nick started when he regained his composure, giving a ridiculously amused smile. “I’m under the impression a chatterbox from Georgia lives here. He in?”

 

“You must got the wrong building, son.” Coach drawled, shaking his head, making it move to close the door. Nick stopped him, putting his foot between the gap in the door to keep it from closing.

 

“No, I don’t. Ellis Nolan. He lives here. I know he does and I’m not leavin’ until he shows his face. Got it, big guy?” Nick stated in a threatening tone, inwardly baffled when the big man didn’t budge.

 

“Nah, see, this here is my property and yo’ ass is trespassin’. Now I suggest you get your foot out the door before I break it.” Coach said in a level tone, Nick making a face that could’ve been mistaken for surprise.

 

“Oh yeah? Try it, see what happens—“

 

“Nick?”

 

Ellis’s voice sounded just off to the right, the mechanic peaking out of the kitchen at the man currently wedged in the door. Nick didn’t even look his way, staring back at Coach.

 

“Hey, sunshine. Step outside, will ya? We gotta talk.” The mobster drawled flatly, Rochelle peaking over Ellis’ shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at Ellis.

 

“ _Another_ Nick?” She asked skeptically, Ellis looking away from Nick to give her a nervous smile.

 

“It’s a common name, sweetheart.” The gangster at the door interjected, Ellis laughing nervously.

 

“He’s—He’s from the garage, Ro. Owns a business, brings in his cars all the time.” Ellis explained, Rochelle not seeming convinced.

 

“Oh really? What business do you own, Nick?” She asked, turning her doubtful gaze onto him now.

 

“Jesus, do you always interrogate people? A _restaurant_ , okay? Italian place couple blocks from his garage, he fixes my delivery trucks when they can’t hack it. I’m here to talk with the kid _privately_.” Nick shot back, able to lie so naturally it was easy to convince people.

 

Coach stared him down a moment longer, holding the door.

 

“Next time, ya knock _properly_ or I’ll knock yo’ ass out.” He threatened, releasing the door and stepping back.

 

“Oh yeah? Do it. I’m sure the fuzz will just _love you_.” Nick quipped back, taking an advancing step towards Coach before Ellis quickly walked over and between them, lightly pushing on Nick's arm  to lead him out the front door and back onto the porch, Ellis stepping out himself. 

 

“Hey—watch the fuckin’ suit; I don’t know where those filthy mits have been!” Nick snapped, Ellis closing the front door behind him before turning and crossing his arms, scowling at Nick.

 

“Thanks for terrorizin’ the entire household, Nick.” Ellis said shortly, Nick dusting off the sleeve of his suit where Ellis had previously touched. He looked up at the Southerner in irritation, taken aback momentarily.

 

“The fuck are you mad at me for? _I’m_ the one who should be pissed here.” Nick snapped back just as shortly, walking down the porch steps and heading for the gate.

 

“Where ya goin’?” Ellis asked, standing there confused. Nick sighed in irritation, looking over his shoulder at the Southerner.

 

“To my _car_. Where we can _talk_. _Privately_.” Nick enunciated, saying each word slowly. Ellis’s ears burned with irritation as he walked down the steps, Nick turning on his heel and heading for the car, getting in the driver’s seat. He waited until Ellis was ducked into the vehicle and the door was closed before reaching over, smacking down the brim of Ellis’ hat to block his eyes.

  
“Shit—man, what the Hell, Nick?” Ellis complained, fixing his hat properly. Nick pointed at him, expression contorted with fury.

 

“That’s for makin’ me suffer a fuckin’ interrogation for your ass. I don’t see you for a week and I show up to this? Un-fuckin’-real.” The mobster snapped, digging in his suit jacket for his cigarette case.

 

 “I don’t even see why you’re living with _those people._ ” Nick added while rummaging around for his lighter, Ellis giving him a fierce glare at the contempt in his voice.

 

“Shut the Hell up, Nick, they done more for me than any’uh y’all in this city! You don’t get to talk about them like that!”

 

“The Hell I can. You’re a grown fuckin’ man and you’re lettin’ them treat you like a _child_ —“

 

“ ‘Least they don’t lie to me!” Ellis snapped, shutting him up. “At least they don’t keep me in the dark! ‘Least they ain’t _usin_ ’ me!”

 

“Now who the fuck said I was using you? We’re _friends_ , remember?” Nick snapped back, lighting his cigarette when he had finally found his cigarette lighter.

 

“Yeah but that don’t mean you get to talk about them like that!” Nick gave a short laugh, taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

“What’re ya gonna do to stop me, El? Huh?”

 

“I’ll kick your ass, Nick. I don’t care if you’re my friend, you don’t talk about Coach n’ Ro like that.” Ellis said seriously, crossing his arms and glaring harshly at Nick. If looks could kill...

 

“Oh, _I’ll bet_. I don’t see why you don’t move out. You’ve earned enough cash doin’ jobs for me.” Nick replied snidely, trying to change the subject.

 

“What d’ya mean?” Ellis asked, raising a brow in question.

 

“I mean _get your own place_. You can’t seriously be considering living in there with Loud Girl and Tons of Fun forever.” Nick drawled, leaning back against the car seat.

 

“Well, sure. I’ll move out when I’m ready. I only been here two months, Nick.” Ellis shrugged, Nick shaking his head.

 

“I’m just sayin’. It’s bad for business, Kid. You can’t do work for me with those two breathing down your neck.” Nick drawled, taking a slow drag from his cigarette.

 

“I’ll think ‘bout it. Now why’re you here, Nick? I thought you didn’t make house calls.” Ellis asked, keeping his arms crossed and following Nick’s example of leaning back.

 

“I don’t but you sent away my retriever. So’s I decided you needed a little more encouragement and what better way than showin’ up myself.”

 

Ellis scrunched up his nose in an expression of doubt at this, Nick inwardly rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s horseshit, Nick.”

 

“Do you think I _want_ to be here? I have ninety-nine _important_ things I should be doin’ right now rather than talkin’ to you.”

 

“Then why don’t’chuu go do ‘em? I said I wanted out.” Ellis said in finality, giving a curt nod of affirmation.

 

“No, ya don’t.”

 

“Excuse me? I think I know what I want and don’t want, Nick, you ain’t my boss.” Ellis defended, Nick rolling his eye outwardly this time.

 

“Would you shut the fuck up for a second and let me talk?” He snapped, Ellis closing his mouth, lips setting in a stern line. Nick sighed in irritation, taking a longer drag on his cigarette to ease his nerves.

 

“That garage you’re workin’ at isn’t going to be good for much longer. There are people _worse_ than me taking it over and I’m _trying_ to get _you_ out of there. Instead, I can offer you a spot at the one of the garages I know of. They’re in need of a set of skilled hands and yours are just about the most skilled with engines and cars that I’ve ever seen. You would be fixin’ luxury vehicles of all sorts over there, the newest models of cars fresh on the market. Plus, you’re guaranteed your _own_ car.” Nick explained, flicking his cigarette out the open car window once he was done with it.

 

“What do ya say?”

 

Ellis was quiet for a moment as he pondered it over, Nick practically able to see the gears turning in his head as he considered it. They sat in silence for several minutes, Nick impatiently tapping his fingers against his thigh while Ellis tried to figure out what he wanted.

 

“…Okay.” Ellis said in a small voice, Nick blinking and sitting up.

 

“Yeah?” He asked again, almost as if he didn’t hear.

 

“Yeah. I’ll work for you, Nick.” Ellis nodded, Nick giving a pleased grin.

 

“Good—I’m glad. I knew you’d see things my way. You just gotta move the fuck out of _here_ first and then we can get situated—“

 

“Just one thing.” Ellis interrupted, holding up a finger. Nick’s grin gave way to a scowl of irritation.

 

“ _What_.”

 

“What am I gonna tell Coach n’ Ro? Man, I can’t just _move out_. They’re worried sick ‘bout me and what if they tell Jim ‘bout all this and Jim tells my mama, then what? I can’t have my mama bein’ worried about me over this, she deserves some peace, man. She’s already got so much to worry ‘bout down there—the house, Keith, the garden. Still got a mortgage to pay off and she ain’t been earnin’ enough on her own and with my income gone, it’s only here and Keith keepin’ the place afloat and I know Keith is workin’ his hardest but it’s gotta be harder to get by without me there. I mean she got debt and shit from borrowin’ money after my daddy passed, shit’s _hard_ for her, she don’t gotta be worryin’ ‘bout me gettin’ involved with fancy suit criminals up here. And what d'ya mean it's gettin' taken over? Callaghan's got his heart set on the place, he ain't gonna let no one take it over, certainly not anyone worse than you—“

 

“Okay, okay, okay! Jesus, I get it, kid. I get it.” Nick interrupted him, Ellis stopping his rambling and looking at Nick.

 

“Look, it’s really easy. Tell ‘em you’re moving out as a _precaution_. What all did you tell them about what we’re doin’?” He asked, Ellis thinking for a moment.

 

“Well, all’s I told them is I fixed cars for Johnny and Rosco. Coach got upset sayin’ I was done for because I done got involved with ‘Rosco Gambino’.”

 

“So you _didn’t_ drop my name?”

 

“Nah, they didn’t even know ‘bout you until today. I don’t think they bought that restaurant story though…”

 

“Well they should, it’s not like I’m lying.” Nick drawled, Ellis raising a brow.

 

“You're not?”

 

“I _do_ own a restaurant a couple blocks from Callaghan’s, kid. I don’t run it, but I own it.” Nick said dryly, Ellis nodding in understanding.

 

“So I gotta convince ‘em you’re not bad news.”

 

“Here, I’ll give you a story. Tell ‘em that you’re following my advice because I, as an Italian, know what the mob’s like. Hell, give ‘em a sob story if you think it’ll help but just _do that_. Say that you’re following my advice to move out and change location as a precaution. Use your head, keep it safe. Tellin’ ‘em too much is just as bad as not tellin’ ‘em at all. Got it?” Nick stated, Ellis nodding.

 

“Good. Now, quit from the goddamn mick garage first thing tomorrow and swing by the joint. We’ll get everything set up. I’ll put Johnny up to find you a decent place to live that’s not in our known turf so you don’t inadvertently worry Mommy. Sound good?” He said in finality, Ellis nodding again and smiling.

 

“Sounds good. Thanks, Nick.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can thank me by not flaking on me again like that.” Nick grumbled, giving Ellis the gesture for ‘take a hike’. The Southerner opened the car door and stepped out, bending over to peak back in at Nick.

 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asked with a smile, Nick doing his best not to look completely annoyed.

 

“That’s the plan, kid.” He said tightly, Ellis just nodding.

 

“Alright. See you then, Nick. Drive safe.” He mused, closing the door. Nick rolled his eye, mockingly mouthing ‘ _drive safe_ ’ to himself as he started his car, only glancing momentarily at Ellis pushing open the gate and heading up the porch stair back to his current home before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for my lack of updating for a literal year, here's a second chapter  
> should be updated weekly from here on out


	21. Chapter 21

Ellis watched Nick’s car speed down the street, craning his neck to watch until it disappeared completely out of view. He then slowly turned to face to front door and took a deep breath, putting on a smile as he opened the door and stepped back into the house.

 

“Ellis?” Rochelle’s voice called from the left, the young man heading towards the sitting room where she and Coach both were. She was seated upon the couch, her hands folded together on her lap and looking at him with a concerned expression he was certain he’d seen on his mother before. Coach occupied the only arm chair, giving Ellis a stern stare with disapproval lingering in the depths.

 

“Sit down, boy, we gotta sort this shit out.” Coach rumbled, shifting and sitting up in his seat. Rochelle patted the spot on the couch beside her, Ellis making his way over and sitting down. None of them spoke immediately, Ellis looking back and forth between Coach’s serious face and Rochelle’s look of worry.

 

“Ellis,” Rochelle started, crossing her legs, “Who was that man?”

 

“Nick.” Ellis answered with a shrug, watching her raise a brow.

 

“Nick what?” She pressed, tilting her head. Ellis panicked for a moment, wracking his brain for the most Italian sounding last name that he could possibly remember.

 

“Nick… Bellini.” Ellis said with a nod. He’d read that name in the paper sometime before.

 

“You said he owned a restaurant?” Coach interjected, sitting up. “Which one?”

 

“Aw, shit, I can’t really pronounce it since it’s in Italian. It’s, uh.. Suh-poor-ee… dee…” He tapped his fingertips to his chin to try and remember.

 

“ _Sapori D’Italia_?” Rochelle interrupted, brows raised higher. Ellis nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah! That’s the one. Says it on all of his trucks, I just can’t pronounce it.” He said sheepishly, watching as Rochelle visibly relaxed.

 

“You been there, Ro?” Coach asked, raising a brow at her. She hummed and nodded.

 

“A few times, yes. It’s fairly close by and they have incredible bread.” She admitted with a smile, turning to Ellis.

 

“I didn’t recall ever meeting the owner, let alone seeing him there.” She pressed, Ellis shrugging.

 

“Nick don’t really go to the store itself, y’know? He handles like the financing and shipping and shit from outside the restaurant. ‘S why we saw him. He had some problems with the delivery trucks and since Callaghan’s is so close by, he brought ‘em by and arranged a deal.” He explained, Rochelle nodding. She seemed convinced. Coach, on the other hand, looked far from it.

 

“You two must be awfully close for him to be showin’ up like that.” He started, Ellis nodding a tad and shrugging a shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. He’s been, uh… Tryin’ to help me with this whole thing. Been stopping by the garage all week while I was workin’ and I told him what happened.” The Southerner said a bit shyly, watching the stiffness in Coach’s expression give way to a look of curious concern.

 

“ ‘Bout the mob and the cars?” The older man asked, the younger nodding.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause he’s dealt with it all ‘fore. Knows how the mob is and don’t want me tanglin’ with ‘em no more. Says this kind of thing happens all the time, that they need mechanics to fix their vehicles for rum runnin’ n’ shit.” Ellis explained simply, Rochelle putting a hand to her heart.

 

“That explains why he was urgent.” She pointed out, Coach grunting.

 

“Man’s still an asshole, Ro. Least he’s lookin’ out for yo’ ass, with all the shit you got yourself into. He give you any ideas?” Coach asked, leaning back in his chair. Rochelle followed suit, the two looking less on edge.

 

“A few, yeah. He said I gotta quit Callaghan’s since they now know where to find me at. Also that I ought to move out to keep y’all from gettin’ dragged into this. I still don’t understand what he’s trying to tell me but I’m gonna go see him tomorrow so I can figure that out.” Ellis explained, Rochelle and Coach both nodding.

 

“Prolly so they can’t find you again. Makes perfect sense.” Coach agreed, smoothing a hand over his head. Rochelle hummed from her spot, looking at Ellis with furrowed brows.

 

“I hate to see you leave. Hopefully it will just be a temporary move until the mob gets off your case. I’m sorry, sweetie. I know how much you love working at Callaghan’s.” Rochelle said in a pitying tone, reaching over and covering Ellis’s hand with her own. He gave her a sad smile and nodded.

 

“Yeah… It sucks but I gotta do it. I don’t want them to come here again because what if something happens to one of y’all? I can’t live with that. It’s my fault they’re here in the first place so I’ll deal with it.” The Southerner said sadly, giving a little shrug.

 

“You got yourself in quite the mess, youngun. I’m glad you’re gonna sort through it yourself. Real honourable thing for you to do.” Coach praised with a bit of a smile, giving Ellis a respectful nod. The young man gave a bright smile in return.

 

“Thanks, Coach.” He murmured sincerely, Coach giving a grunt and a nod.

 

“Don’t thank me, boy, thank your rude friend for lookin’ out for you.” Coach drawled, pulling himself up from his chair to stand. Ellis gave a little guffaw, playing with the curls of his hair at the base of his skull.

 

“You wanna help me with dinner, sweetie?” Rochelle asked, standing up. Ellis looked up at her and smiled, dropping his hand to his lap and nodding.

 

“Okay.” He stood up, walking with Rochelle to the kitchen. She pulled out bowls and such to start cooking, Ellis turning on the radio in the kitchen for some entertainment while they cooked.

 

“So who was that man before? The other Nick?” She asked, taking out ingredients from the pantry and icebox.

 

“One of those guys. I thought it was gonna be Nick which is why I ran down so fast but it wasn’t. His name’s not even Nick.” Ellis shrugged, washing his hands before moving to help Rochelle with the food.

 

“Oh, so you were expecting a visit from Nick but that guy showed up. Do they know Nick? Is that why he used a fake name?” She pried gently, cutting up vegetables on the cutting board.

 

“I dunno actually. I mean Nick’s had run-ins with the mob in the past that ain’t too pretty but I doubt they know he and I are acquainted.” Ellis shrugged, seasoning the meat carefully.

 

“I sure hope they don’t. Well, things will all get solved and work out so we shouldn’t worry too much now. Let’s focus on the good.” Rochelle nodded, giving him a smile. Ellis smiled back and nodded.

 

“Yeah! Everything’s gonna work out real swell.”


	22. Chapter 22

Ellis didn’t quit from Callaghan’s first thing in the morning like Nick told him to do. In fact, he had no intention of quitting from the garage until Nick started telling him what was happening straight.

 

He went to work like it was any regular work day, taking lunch with Reagan and a few other mechanics at a little restaurant just up the street. He kept an eye out for any suspicious activity but, unless Nick considered beat up Model T’s being hauled in suspicious activity, nothing was happening. He got to thinking that maybe Nick was just making it all up.

 

Right when work ended, he headed back home for dinner with Coach and Ro, the three of them having to endure the company of the eccentric Tina Allers at dinner. The other man that lived in the building also joined them for dinner, much to Ellis’s surprise. He’d maybe seen the man once his entire time living there. Hell, he didn’t even know his name and he sure didn’t talk enough to learn it.

 

Ellis also took his sweet time getting there. After dinner, he helped Ro with the dishes. He cleaned the kitchen and the dining room for her so she could go take a bath and rest. Once everything was clean, he joined Coach in the sitting room to listen to the radio and chat, glad there was no lingering animosity between them now. They spoke about Georgia—Savannah, specifically—, music, films, and sports.

 

It hit 11:30 PM and Ellis excused himself for his meeting with Nick. Coach locked up the house behind him, Ellis making sure he had his key on him before he stepped out.

 

He even leisurely walked to the speakeasy, in no rush whatsoever.

 

It was 12:07 PM when he greeted Big Louie at the double doors. He managed to keep the man talking so he didn’t step passed those doors until 12:15 PM.

 

It was fairly crowded that night, the usual amount of clientele he’d come to expect at the illegal establishment. Ellis strolled around the crowd and headed for the bar, waving at Vinny as he approached. The mobster gave him a grim look and shook his head, Ellis walking up to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools.

 

“How’s it goin’, Vin?” He asked with a smile, Vinny grimacing.

 

“Why’re you here so late, Ellis? Nick’s gonna skin you alive, you better go in there.” The bartender murmured, nodding towards the office door precariously hidden by well-placed curtains.

 

“Yeah, I will. But first can you get me one of them Highballs? Could sure use a drink.” Ellis said with a little smile, Vinny gaping at him.

 

“Ellis… Look, kid, I like you. That’s why I’m tellin’ you to get in there—”

 

“Oh, I will. After I have a drink. Nick’s waited all day, what difference will a few minutes make?” Ellis shrugged, Vinny tonguing the inside of his cheek. He leaned forward, resting his forearms against the bar, giving the Southerner a serious look.

 

Ellis had never seen that expression on Vinny before.

 

“Lissen, peach, if I give you a drink, Nick’s gonna know that I knew you were here and didn’t nudge you towards the door. Y’wanna know what that gets me? _Dead_. That gets me a fuckin’ bullet between the eyes. So, for both our sakes, get your ass in there. I’ll get you a Highball once you’re through in there.” Vinny stated firmly. Ellis blinked in surprise, the other man leaning off the bar, grabbing a glass and cleaning it with the rag he had slung over his shoulder.

 

“He’s waiting.” He said firmly, Ellis nodding and getting up from the stool, heading for the office door.

 

A man about his age was waiting outside it; a baseball bat leaned against the wall beside him. He was about Ellis’ height, too, only ten times more muscular. He had a scar across his jaw and a mean look in his eye as he sized Ellis up. The white dress shirt he wore looked fit to burst stretched over his robust frame, the sleeves rolled up to reveal every inch of his forearms was covered in tattoos.

 

“What’d’ya want.” He ground out; spitting the toothpick he’d had in his mouth onto the floor. Ellis put on a friendly smile despite being absolutely terrified.

 

“Hi! I, uh… I’m here to see Nick.” He said, the man staring at him without blinking.

 

“Name.”

 

“Ellis. My name’s Ellis.” He answered quickly out of nervousness, the man still staring at him. His eyes were dark brown and glassy. Ellis was convinced there was no soul behind that gaze.

 

The burly man uncrossed his arms and leaned off of the door, turning and knocking three times before cracking the door open. Ellis watched nervously, his eyes straying to the baseball bat. There were dark stains decorating the wood. He looked away.

 

“Go in.” The bruiser rumbled. Ellis looked back at those soulless eyes and forced a smile, bowing his head.

 

“Thank you kindly.” He murmured, the wall of muscle holding open the door for him. Ellis cautiously stepped inside, flinching when the tattooed man jerked his head towards him, laughing and stepping out of the office at the young man’s reaction.

 

The door closed behind him and Ellis turned to see Nick was sitting at the desk in the unreasonably dim room, looking impeccable as always. He also looked incredibly pissed.

 

“We had a fuckin’ _deal_. Where the _Hell_ have you been all day?” Nick snapped as he stood up from his chair, planting his hands against the flat surface of the desk. Ellis adjusted his hat and strolled from the door to calmly take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

 

“Well, shit, Nick. My life don’t start or stop at your convenience. I was busy.” Ellis replied primly, trying his best not to laugh at the look of disbelief on Nick’s face. It was almost comical.

 

“At my conveni—What the fuck?” Nick repeated in exasperation, leaning off his desk. “I told you to meet me here first thing in the _morning_ , Ellis. Not after fuckin’ _midnight_. Johnny already fucked off and went home before you walked your happy ass in here.”

 

“Well, he can come by again after we sort this shit out.” Ellis said quietly, folding his hands together on his lap.

 

“Sort what out? We already came to a deal, _Ellis_.  There is nothing to sort out. Jesus fuckin’…” Nick trailed off, pacing the area behind his desk and raking a hand through his hair.

 

“I want an explanation, Nick.” Ellis said firmly, expression stern.

 

“An explanation for _what?”_ Nick snapped back, pausing his pacing and looking over at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“You never told me what’s happenin’ to Callaghan’s, Nick. I asked what you meant and you skipped over the question. I want to trust you but you gotta give me all the facts ‘fore I make a life-changin’ decision like this.” Ellis stated simply, watching Nick roll his eyes and walk back over to the desk.

 

“Look, kid, it’s real simple. There are people in this city worse than me, believe it or not. Me? I’m just a fuckin’ bootlegger. All that you see here is all that I do, got it? These Irish bastards are losing their holdings and getting desperate so they are leeching off any business they can get for some stability while their family heads are busy with their dick measuring contest.” Nick drawled in irritation, flicking open the cigarette case on his desk and taking one out, grabbing a lighter and lighting the end.

 

“That don’t answer nothin’ I just asked.” Ellis murmured, making a face of confusion and moderate irritation.

 

“Can’t you put two and two together? Callaghan is _Irish_ , Ellis. The Irish are _desperate_ and who are they more likely to find support? What better place to try and find stability than an Irish-owned garage? Not to mention his _brother_ is already taking bribes from the micks down at the docks.” Nick grunted, taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

“What’s goin’ down at the docks?” Ellis asked, Nicks giving a sigh of annoyance.

 

“Rum runnin’, Ellis. Hooch is getting illegally shipped here by special boats manned by special people. Most of ‘em have no loyalties and work on a first-come first-serve basis. I don’t own the only Speakeasy in the city. The Irish still got a few that are barely hanging on. They take the booze and then sell it to us or the Yids for a higher price. Hell, half the time they’ll take that shit to Harlem for the negroes—”

 

“ _Nick._ ”

 

“ _Whatever_. Point is, they need vehicles to transport said hooch around the city and between bullets and faulty engines they need mechanics. They need garages, they need _fronts_. Are you starting to see what I’m getting at, kid?” Nick drawled uncaringly, ignoring the glare the younger man was giving him.

 

“Yeah, I get it. Nick, I swear, one of these days you’re gonna push me and I’m gonna punch you—”

 

“Whatever, kid. Point is, I can’t afford to have you slip into the clutches of the Irish or the Jews. God knows they don’t discriminate, they’d gladly swoop in and claim that business knowing there’s good hands employed.”

 

“There’s Jews in on it too?” Ellis looked confused, Nick nodding.

 

“ ‘Course there is. There’s money to be made in this business, Ellis. Do you honestly think the Yids could ignore that? They have more holds than the Italians, believe it or not. There’s more people in on this than you’d think. Even priests.” The man drawled, moving to sit down at his desk now.

 

“Now, I _know_ you’re makin’ that shit up.” Ellis pointed at Nick, the mobster shaking his head.

 

“Shit, I wish I were. I got a police report from a couple months back. They arrested a Father Peter because they found out the communion wine he was having shipped to him could be traced to certain speakeasies they shut down. He was buying in bulk and selling most of it around the city.”

 

“No way…” Ellis murmured in disbelief.

 

“Yessir. It was in the paper even. The Bureau really cracked down on him hard. So now communion wine is being monitored with a close eye by the Bureau.” Nick nodded, taking slow drags from his cigarette.

 

“Who’s the Bureau?” Ellis asked, sitting up.

 

“The Bureau of Prohibition. Fine, upstanding government suits whose job is to uphold the Volstead Act and bring an end to guys like me. Luckily, I’m good at covering my tracks so they have yet to catch me. They got agents everywhere.” Nick shrugged, sitting up and putting out his cigarette in the crystal ash tray on his desk.

 

“Satisfied?” He asked, staring at the Southerner.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Weren’t really the explanation I was expectin’.” Ellis murmured, toying with the brim of his cap as he always did out of habit.

 

“Looks like it. _Now_ ,” Nick sat up and folded his hands together on the desk, staring at Ellis. “Are you going to quit Callaghan’s like we planned?”

 

“Yeah. Can you give me some time, though? ‘Fore the move? I wanna be able to say my goodbyes and shit.” Ellis explained, amazed that Nick didn’t roll his eyes at that.

 

“Sure. I’ll give you a week to pack and say your goodbyes and whatever the fuck else you want to do. I’ll sort out with Johnny getting you a new place fairly close by and secure your spot in one of my garages—”

 

“Is it a garage you own? ‘Cause you sure have a lot of businesses, Nick.”

 

“There’s a lot of business to be had in this city, kid. I like to meet all sorts of needs from dining to repairs to a stiff drink and even someone to keep the average citizen company for an evening.” Nick drawled, Ellis raising his brows a tad.

 

“Well… Okay. Will y’all be keepin’ in contact with me?” The younger man asked, leaning back in his seat comfortably.

 

“ ‘Course. I’m pretty sure I charmed those _lovely_ guardians of yours enough to drop by about your ‘situation’.” Nick mused, standing up and adjusting his suit jacket, smoothing it over before buttoning it. Ellis stood up at well, still as star struck from Nick’s impeccable style as he’d been since day one.

 

“Well, shit, I dunno ‘bout _that_.” Ellis mused with a grin, Nick rolling his eyes in a much less annoyed manner. It almost seemed playful.

 

“Whatever, kid. Now, I promised you a drink, didn’t I?”

 

“Several, in fact.” Ellis noted, heading for the door with Nick in tow.

 

“Jesus, you’ve been around me too much. Even starting to sound like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you'd be interested in beta-reading these chapters shoot me a message here or on my tumblr winkstine5.tumblr.com


End file.
